De l'Autre Côté
by Hawkeen
Summary: Ce qu'il y a de pire dans la vie d'un flic, c'est d'enquêter sur le meurtre d'un proche.  Ce qu'il y a de pire dans la vie d'une femme et d'un flic, c'est d'être arrêté pour le meurtre d'un proche...
1. Prologue

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)**

**Prologue**

_"… vous êtes en état d'arrestation … meurtre … Richard Castle."_ Ces mots, les seuls qui avaient retenu sont attention se mirent à résonner dans sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une chanson qu'elle n'arrivait pas à extraire de sa mémoire… Comme un spectre qui la poursuivait, un tourment qui se refusait à la quitter.

Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Avait-elle rêvé ?

Est-ce que ça s'était vraiment passé ?

Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment responsable ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, autant de réponses ignorées qui devenaient une torture insoutenable...

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été tué ?

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vraiment tué ?

L'inspecteur Angiano s'approcha d'elle l'air abattu et désolé, arrêter un collègue n'est jamais une chose facile, même si le collègue en question n'est pas du même commissariat, même si vous ne le connaissez que par ses « faits d'armes ».

Avait-elle privé Alexis d'un père ?

Avait-elle privé Martha d'un fils ?

Il sortit timidement de sa poche une paire de menotte, regarda chacun leur tour les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce, c'était comme s'il voulait retarder le moment où ces bracelets d'acier entoureraient les poignets du lieutenant Kate Beckett.

Etait-elle devenue ce qu'elle détestait le plus : une criminelle ?

Avait-elle finit par franchise cette barrière ?

Elle avait imaginé et pensé à des dizaines et des dizaines de raisons sur une fin hypothétique de leur partenariat, peut-être même la fin de leur relation même si elle commençait à peine. Mais jamais, au non jamais, elle n'aurait pensé à ça.

Etait-elle devenue comme les personnes qu'elle poursuivait ?

Cette soirée avait _pourtant_ si bien commencé…


	2. Chapitre 1, Le Old Haunt

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)**  
><strong>Chapitre 1, Le Old Haunt<strong>

_Quelques heures plus tôt…  
>Vendredi 24 juin 2011<em>

Elle était stressée, son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. En temps normal, ou même pour son travail elle arrivait à gérer son stresse, mais là, c'était différent. Ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous, et pas n'importe quel rendez-vous…

Ils en avaient vécu des épreuves ensembles. Il lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait toujours été là pour elle, à la soutenir, la rassurer. Sa présence elle seule lui suffisait pour se sentir en sécurité même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé avait servi leur rapprochement comme quelque chose qui était écrit à l'avance mais qui avait mit du temps à se mettre en place.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que ce jour, ce soir là.

L'enquête qui les avait préoccupés n'avait pas été comme les autres. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de se perdre dans cette fusillade les opposant à un suspect armé et désespéré. Quand elle avait vu Castle s'écrouler, elle pensait que c'était trop tard, qu'il était mort, qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Elle avait baissé sa garde quelques secondes, quelques secondes de trop pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que le suspect avait changé de place. Mais ces yeux étaient rivés sur le corps de Castle, elle ne voyait et ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Les coups de feu qui en suivirent l'avaient extirpé de ses pensées. Heureusement Ryan et Esposito étaient toujours là quand il le fallait. Ils avaient tué le suspect avant qu'il ne la prenne pour cible.

Elle avait mit du temps à admettre qu'elle tenait à Castle plus qu'elle ne le montrait où ne voulait le faire croire. Elle se protégeait derrière les blagues qu'elle lui faisait, comme si elle cherchait à mettre de la distance. La distance nécessaire pour se protéger.

Bien sûr qu'elle le considérait comme un collègue, et voir l'un de ses collègues s'écrouler suite à une fusillade vous affecte, mais pas comme ça, pas comme elle l'a été, pas avec Castle. Elle s'était enfin rendu compte qu'il était plus qu'un collègue et ami à ses yeux.

Il s'en était fallu de peu. Certains diront qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la fois de trop, celle qui pousse un homme à embrasser une femme sans penser réellement aux conséquences que cela pouvaient entrainer.

La première fois qu'ils avouaient enfin les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.  
>Le premier baiser, le premier vrai baiser échangé devant son appartement. Ce soir là, après cette fusillade, il l'avait raccompagné. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de sa muse. A tort il pensait qu'en la raccompagnant elle allait le lui dire. Mais non. Elle l'avait juste remercié. Il avait alors tourné des talons, pensant que jamais il n'oserait faire le premier pas… Mais avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, il s'était retourné, l'avait appelé, s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à la mettre au pied du mur. Coller ses lèvres contre les siennes et attendre les foudres de cette femme qu'il aimait.<p>

La surprise fut de taille quand elle avait répondu à ce baiser.

Elle pouvait encore imaginer gouter les lèvres de cet homme. Sentir ses mains caresser lentement ses cheveux. L'entendre susurrer à son oreille des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais oser dire elle même…

Dire qu'il y a un mois de cela, sa rupture avec Josh n'avait pas été facile, les mots qu'il lui avait dit étaient la vérité. Cette vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas regarder en face de peur de souffrir. Encore un homme qui la quittait, l'abandonnait.

Pourtant, malgré le départ de Josh elle n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas vers l'homme vers qui sont cœur battait.

Comment faire le premier pas quand l'homme pour qui vous éprouvez des sentiments est un homme que vous admirez ? Depuis longtemps, à travers ses écrits, elle l'admire. Le respecte… Au départ il n'était qu'un pot-de-colle qu'elle avait hâte de voir disparaitre. Ensuite il était devenu un collègue très utile dans sa chasse contre les criminels. Puis un ami… un partenaire, comme elle, qui était prêt à donner sa vie pour la protéger. Elle avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises, que ce soit contre Dunn, dans cet entrepôt… Dans le container frigorifique ou devant cette bombe… Il a toujours été là depuis le début et sans le savoir, sans même soupçonner son existence. Ses livres l'avaient aidé à remonter la pente, à tenir bon, ne pas sombrer après le meurtre de sa mère.

Elle était toujours devant son armoire, à chercher ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se mettre pour cette soirée. Elle voulait être parfaite pour lui, pour elle. Pour eux.

Elle regarda furtivement l'heure et commença légèrement à accélérer le mouvement pour être prête puisqu'il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

Ses yeux continuèrent un balai incessant entre les différentes tenues qui s'offraient à elle.

_« Il a dit quelque chose de simple… quelque chose de simple… Simple comment ? »_ répéta-t-elle sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle commença à se frotter la tête pour faire germer une illumination, comme si elle pourrait avoir le pouvoir d'ordonner à la tenue parfaite de se mettre à vibrer pour l'aider dans son choix. _« Simple… simple… simple… »_ Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux. _« Simple… »_ Quelques secondes après elle les rouvrit et jeta son dévolu sur une tenue qu'elle jugeait 'simple' : un jean Lewis bleu marine, un débardeur et une veste légère. _« S'il a osé me dire simple et qu'il se pointe en costard… je fais un malheur. »_ Dit-elle avec un sourire tout menaçant son armoire de son index à défaut de menacer _son_ écrivain.

Elle disparu ensuite rapidement dans la salle de bain…

- - -

Il descendit de la limousine qu'il avait expressément loué pour l'occasion. Il le savait, il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait en taxi, que ce serait simple, mais il ne pouvait pas être simple avec cette femme et se contenter d'un taxi. C'était plus fort que lui, et toute façon qui irait cracher sur une limousine ? Qui irait choisir un taxi s'il avait le choix avec une limousine personnelle ?

C'était officiel ce soir, il l'avait invité à diner dans un lieu qu'il avait gardé secret en espérant que cela lui plairait. Il devait surtout lui montrer quelque chose.

Dans sa tête c'était clair, il lui avait dit simple, donc un jean noir, chemise blanche et veste noir. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de s'habiller en robe de soirée, il n'aurait pas eu l'air fin avec sa tenue décontractée.

Il leva les yeux sur l'immeuble qu'il avait devant lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça irait aussi vite depuis que Josh n'était plus dans les parages. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir assez de courage pour se lancer et lui demander officiellement de sortir avec lui.  
>'Sortir avec lui', ça paraissait tellement cliché mais c'était la vérité. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait prit ce soir là pour le lui demander alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Peut-être que cette frayeur lors de cette enquête avait finit par lui forcer la main. Béni soit les gilets par balle avait-il pensé sur le moment… Et surtout, béni soit Beckett de lui avoir ordonné d'en enfiler un en sortant de la voiture.<p>

Il avait bien vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait, si au départ ils n'étaient là dans le seul but de le faire craquer, de le tester, comme un jeu entre eux. Il avait rapidement lu entre les lignes. Oui mais voilà, à cette époque il ne pouvait pas encore se lancer : soit il était avec quelqu'un, soit c'était elle… Ou l'excuse qu'on se cherche dans ce genre de situation : ce n'est pas le bon moment. _« Ça ne sera jamais le bon moment coco, si tu ne lances pas. »_ lui avait crié sa conscience, ce soir là…

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans l'immeuble.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un homme comme lui soit aussi timide et peu confiant avec les femmes… 'Les femmes', il s'en fichait, il n'en rêvait et n'en voulait qu'une : Kate Beckett.

Il frissonna et toqua plusieurs fois à la porte…

Il entendit un _« j'arrive »_ lointain accompagné par des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte.

Quand elle l'ouvrit c'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme étant sa petite amie mais là…

- « Wow… tu es… »  
>- « C'est trop simple ? Pas assez chic ? … C'est ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète face à la bouche ouverte de l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.<br>- « Non ! C'est… Parfait… Tu es… magnifique. Tu es… toi. »

Il tendit timidement le bouquet de fleur spécialement acheté pour l'occasion. Elle le prit tout en affichant un sourire charmée et des yeux d'amoureuse qu'elle aurait aimé faire disparaitre au fin fond de son âme mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Elle n'y arrivait plus, et de toute façon, le voulait-elle vraiment se contrôler et cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?

- « T'es pas mal non plus… » Dit-elle comme pour détourner l'attention de l'écrivain qui laissait son regard parcourir sa silhouette.  
>- « Tu es prête ? »<br>- « Euh oui, faut juste que… » Elle se retourna rapidement, se saisit à la hâte d'un vase et y mit les fleurs. Au passage elle attrapa son petit sac à main puis elle sortit à son tour sur le pallier dans l'idée de fermer à clé la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, la proximité de l'écrivain qui n'avait pas vraiment reculé pour lui laisser la place adéquat pour fermer la porte lui procura un frisson qui parcouru toute sa colonne. Il était si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle caresser sensuellement son cou.

Le bruit de la fermeture l'extirpa de ses pensées puis elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Castle. Il sourit, bien conscient que maintenant, c'était lui qui avait un certain pouvoir sur elle. Le contrôle qu'elle chérissait tant et qu'elle laissait, enfin, filer entre ses doigts. Il passa son bras derrière son cou et tout deux, collés l'un à l'autre, sortirent de l'immeuble.

Elle fut surprise de voir une limousine et non un taxi l'attendre.

- « Une limousine ? »  
>- « Oui je sais, on avait dit un taxi… Mais je voulais faire de cette soirée quelque chose de spéciale... Alors oui, j'ai loué une limousine. »<p>

Elle sourit voyant qu'il tentait de se justifier.

- « En réalité, j'avais aussi pensé à un hélico mais les places de parking sont bien trop petite alors je me suis rabattu sur la limousine. »  
>- « Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais… »<br>- « Je le sais mais j'y tenais. »

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était charmée par cette idée. En parfait gentleman il lui ouvrit la porte.

- « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allons. »  
>- « Je veux garder la surprise. » Il vit la mine désespérée de sa partenaire. « T'en fais pas, tu vas adorer ! »<p>

Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas choisi l'un de ces restaurants chics qui rien que l'ambiance met mal à l'aise. Ambiance qu'elle aimait oui de temps en temps, mais pour cette soirée elle voulait, elle priait pour quelque chose de simple et d'intime.

- - -

Après quelques bonnes minutes de route, le véhicule s'arrêta enfin.

- « Nous y voila. » Prévint Castle avec un large sourire.

En sortant de la limousine les yeux de la belle se posèrent instinctivement sur l'enseigne de l'endroit qu'il avait choisit pour leur premier rendez-vous : « _The Old Haunt_ ».

- « Sérieusement, ici ? » Ses mots sonnèrent comme un jugement, elle se reprit rapidement. « Rick, on est vendredi soir, ça va être l'affluence. » Dit-elle déçue, voyant déjà l'ambiance 'intime' se volatiliser.  
>- « Kate, l'avantage d'être le propriétaire c'est que je peux fermer mon bar quand je veux. Les clients resteront jusqu'à 22h00 ce soir. Brian finira à la même heure. On aura donc le <em>Old Haunt<em> pour nous. »  
>- « Brian… Brian Elliott ? Tu l'as gardé après avoir racheté le bar ? »<br>- « Ben ouais. Pas de raisons que je le vire et en embauche un autre, il fait très bien son boulot puis il est sympa. »  
>- « Voler dans la caisse, ce n'est pas une bonne raison ? »<br>- « La vie nous pousse tous à faire des choses qu'on n'est pas forcément fier… Et puis je lui ai parlé, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que s'il continuait à se servir dans la caisse, je devrais l'abattre froidement et faire disparaitre son corps. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si cela était normal.  
>- « Je serais obligée de t'arrêter dans ce cas. » Répondit-elle tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.<br>- « Tant que c'est toi qui me passe les menottes, je ne suis pas contre… »  
>- « T'as fini, oui ? »<p>

Il leva légèrement les mains en l'air comme signe de sa reddition puis ils entrèrent finalement dans le Old Haunt se mêlant à la clientèle. Ils saluèrent le barman puis ils entrèrent dans ce qui était autrefois le bureau de feu Donald Hayes. Beckett eu l'agréable surprise de voir une table dressée d'une nappe blanche, des couverts préparés prêt à accueillir un dîner pour deux, une bouteille de vin, des bougies, une ambiance légère rendue grâce à la luminosité des quelques appliques disposés astucieusement sur les murs de la pièce.

- « Rick ! C'est… »  
>- « Exagéré… Démodé… Trop cliché ? »<br>- « Non, c'est… »  
>- « Ringard… » Dit-il déçu.<p>

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

- « Kate, tu sais que ton regard noir à perdu toute sa puissance maintenant. Mais c'est trognon de te voir le faire malgré tout. »

Il l'a prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le sien. Il glissa ensuite ses mains derrière son dos qu'il caressa doucement. Elle ne se laissa pas prier non plus pour faire de même dans son dos. Il approcha ensuite de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- « Après le dîner, je te montrerai quelque chose… »  
>- « Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.<br>- « Tu verras. »

Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou avant de se redresser pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et approcher lentement de ses lèvres.

- « Tu… es… magnifique… Kate. » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il l'embrassait après chaque mot.

Ils échangèrent ensuite un long baiser avant de prendre place à table. Ils pouvaient encore entendre le léger brouhaha venant du bar, mais rien de déplaisant pour profiter de l'instant présent.

- - -

On approchait des 22h00 quand Brian se décida à demander poliment aux quelques clients qui restaient de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Certains ronchonnèrent, d'autres comprenaient, après tout, ils avaient été prévenu il y a quelques jours que ça fermerait exceptionnellement ce soir là et à cette heure-ci.

Une fois le dernier client partit, un habitué qui avait été le seul à ne pas comprendre et à se faire désirer pour quitter les lieux, Brian descendit dans le bureau. Ils surprit Castle et Beckett sur le canapé, blottit l'un contre l'autre en train de discuter. Castle avait passé son bras autour de Kate.

- « Monsieur Castle. Les derniers clients sont partis. J'y vais aussi. »  
>- « Merci Brian. »<p>

Ils le regardèrent remonter par l'échelle et disparaitre. Pour éviter qu'ils soient dans le noir le plus complet, Brian avait laissé allumer une petite lumière au dessus du comptoir.

- « T'avais raison, il est sympa. » Ajouta Beckett.  
>- « Tu vois. Quand je te le dis. »<br>- « Au fait. S'il volait dans la caisse c'est parce qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent… »  
>- « Oui Kate et je l'ai augmenté pour régler ce problème. »<br>- « Le bar n'est plus en déficit ? »  
>- « Et non ! J'ai une nouvelle clientèle, la police, les amis du maire, mes amis, les anciens habitués sont restés fidèles… On organise des soirées, comme des anniversaires… Non, franchement ça va. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. On fait même de beaux bénéfices. »<br>- « Oh. Tu vas pouvoir t'arrêter d'écrire alors ? »  
>- « Non, je ne les garde pas. Soit je les place, soit j'en donne à des œuvres de charités, soit je les distribue au personnel à la fin de l'année donc bon. »<br>- « Le Old Haunt, te rapporte autant que ça ? »

Il fit un grand sourire en la regardant tendrement avant de répondre :

- « Ben disons que je n'ai pas à me plaindre surtout pour un bar qui sombrait quand je l'ai acheté. Avoir des contacts ça aide probablement… On est vraiment obligé de parler business ce soir ? »  
>- « Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »<br>- « Exactement. Quand ça m'arrange. »

Elle sourit à son tour et s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés. Sa tête était posée sur le torse de l'écrivain, lui posa la sienne sur celle de Kate. Ils se contentaient de profiter de l'instant présent, l'un contre l'autre.

- - -

L'homme déambulait dans la rue, il n'était pas seulement énervé mais il se sentait d'une certaine façon trahi. Le Old Haunt était comme sa maison, son autre chez lui. Lieu dans lequel il pouvait en l'espace de quelques verres oublier sa misérable vie d'alcoolique ponctuée par le chômage et une femme qui passait son temps à lui en vouloir de dépenser le peu d'argent dans l'alcool. Le barman avait osé le foutre à la porte plus tôt que prévu, il pensait qu'avec son statut d'habitué il aurait eu un traitement de faveur… Mais rien. C'est ainsi que ses pas le menèrent irrémédiablement vers le Old Haunt. Il regarda un instant l'enseigne de ce bar, qu'il aimait, briller dans la nuit puis il descendit les marches et s'avança vers la porte…

- - -

L'écrivain et sa muse était toujours sur le canapé à parler de tout et de rien. C'est ce moment que choisit Castle pour se lever du canapé. Kate ronchonna en le maudissant pour ne plus avoir son torse comme oreiller.

- « Il est temps que je te montre ce fameux truc. » Dit-il fièrement en ayant une once d'excitation perceptible dans sa voix.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, qu'ils entendirent du bruit qui provenait du bar. En partant Brian n'avait probablement pas refermé la trappe qui conduisait à la cachette où les deux tourtereaux s'étaient réfugiés. Castle soupira pensant attribuer ce bruit à quelqu'un qui prenait la porte du bar comme un punching-ball.

- « Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Demanda intriguée Kate.  
>- « Non. Mais c'est surement l'habité dont Brian m'avait parlé. »<br>- « L'habitué ? »  
>- « Ouais un type qui se sent chez lui au Old Haunt, il vient tous les soirs depuis quelques mois. Brian a parfois du mal à fermer à cause de lui car il aime s'éterniser. » Ils échangèrent un regard tendre. « Je reviens. »<br>- « Attends. Je viens avec toi. »  
>- « Pas la peine, je vais lui dire que c'est '<em>encore<em>' fermé. Il partira rapidement. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser, un sourire puis il laissa Kate dans ce bureau qu'il avait appelé 'le refuge'. Il gravit l'échelle et réapparu dans le bar pratiquement plongé dans le noir, n'ayant que pour seule lumière les quelques appliques allumés. En voyant ces petites lumières Castle comprit que c'était certainement ça qui avait attiré la personne qui tambourinait à la porte. Pensant que c'était de sa faute, il s'injuria intérieurement d'avoir oublié d'éteindre.

En s'approchant de la porte d'entrée, il vit un homme, le visage collé sur la vitre. Il pouvait voir sa respiration créer de la buer sur la vitre. L'écrivain ouvrit la porte en affichant un immense sourire :

- « Salut l'ami ! J'ai vu de la lumière alors je me suis : va faire un tour dans ton bar préféré ! »  
>- « Le bar est fermé. Pour la lumière, j'ai juste oublié de l'éteindre. »<br>- « Ah ok. Mais puisque vous êtes là... Je peux quand même entrer et boire un verre ? »  
>- « Non monsieur. Le bar est fermé exceptionnellement ce soir, je suis désolé. »<p>

L'homme essaya tout de même de passer, en réponse Castle posa sa main sur le torse de l'homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à entrer.

- « Monsieur. Le bar est fermé ce soir. »

Il leva les bras.

- « Ok, j'ai compris. » Il recula de quelques pas, libérant ainsi la porte. « Pour qui vous vous prenez de fermer le bar comme ça, hein ? »  
>- « Vous êtes soul, rentrez chez-vous, monsieur. »<br>- « Ne me dites, surtout pas, ce que je dois faire ! »

L'homme se rapprocha rapidement de Castle et lui agrippa le col violemment…

- - -

Kate explorait en détail le bureau. Une chose retenue toute son attention : Une statuette en bronze de Nikki Heat comme sur la couverture de Heat Wave. Elle se surprit à sourire en la voyant surtout que la première fois quand elle avait vu cette couverture, elle n'avait pas vraiment été enchantée. Étrangement la statue se situait à côté de l'endroit où il y avait le passage secret qu'elle et Castle avaient découvert lors d'une enquête sur le chemin de la prohibition. Elle s'apprêta à toucher la statue, certainement pour assouvir sa curiosité et voir si elle pouvait être déplacée pour ouvrir le passage quand elle entendit un coup de feu.

Instinctivement, elle se rua sur son sac à main à la recherche de son arme. Manque de chance, elle ne l'avait pas prise avec elle. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle sortait avec Castle, elle n'allait pas avoir besoin de son glock…

Pour seul objet à sa défense, et malgré le scénario dramatique qui se construisait dans sa tête, elle se saisit d'un coupe-papier trouvé sur le bureau puis elle se dirigea vers l'échelle en priant intérieurement qu'elle avait confondu le bruit d'un coup de feu avec autre chose comme une bouteille qui se brise sur le sol… Elle se sentit stupide de penser à autre chose qu'un coup de feu, elle était flic, elle savait quel genre de bruit c'était. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas y croire…

Elle posa ses deux mains sur les barreaux de l'échelle et commença à monter. Elle arriva à son tour dans le bar, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, hormis celle qui éclairait timidement la porte d'entrée. Porte qui était entre-ouverte, elle s'en approcha sans faire de bruit, à la recherche de Castle. Au détour du comptoir elle cru voir des pieds dépasser, elle s'en approcha en serrant de toute ses forces le coupe-papier c'est alors qu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans le dos, puis derrière le cou. Encore une autre douleur, cette fois-ci sur la tête. Elle se retrouva au sol, la vue flouté et la douleur qui accaparait toute son attention.  
>Elle sentit ses mains lâcher lentement le coupe-papier puis l'abandonner avant de concentrer son attention sur sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle rampa vers le corps qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle vit Castle, le dos appuyé sur le bas du comptoir, il se tenait l'abdomen, le visage cerné par une douleur aussi vive. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il lui disait quelque chose, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner ces mots.<br>Quelque secondes lui fallut pour les comprendre. Elle aurait préférée ne jamais les entendre. Il répétait sans cesse : _« Kate, non. Ne fait pas ça… Kate… Je t'en prie… Non… »_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça ?

Elle allait perdre connaissance, et elle le savait. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa main droite, c'était un pistolet… un glock… Pourtant elle n'avait pas son arme avec elle… Elle dirigea ensuite le canon vers Castle…

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Et ce mal de tête était affreux… _« Kate… Je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça... Kate… »_ Il l'a suppliait encore de ne pas presser la détente.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire, alors pourquoi elle s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable ?

Elle se battait contre elle-même pour éviter à son index d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Elle commença à baisser son arme, elle pensait avoir gagné mais alors qu'elle allait lâcher prise, sa main remonta bien décidée à ne pas l'écouter. Elle sentit son doigt effleurer le métal froid et courbé de la gâchette…

Une lumière aveuglante suivit d'un bruit…

Elle vit le regard accusateur de Rick la fixer, la dévisager comme s'il lui demandait une nouvelle fois ; _Pourquoi ?_

Puis…

Le trou noir…


	3. Chapitre 2, Goralski et Angiano

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)**

**Chapitre 2 : Goralski & Angiano**

__« 10-10 au Old Haunt. Prudence… »_ _10-10 signalait un possible crime, généralement quand on répond à ce genre d'appel on y va avec une certaine appréhension. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, s'il y a des victimes, si le ou les suspects sont encore sur les lieux. Parfois ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte, rien de grave mais pas cette fois-ci… __

C'était l'appel que l'officier Ed Goralski venait de recevoir alors qu'il patrouillait à quelques rues de là. Il était 4h32 du matin, un samedi. Il devait terminer son service dans une demi-heure, il était donc en route pour le poste pour remplir la paperasse habituelle qui découlait de la fin du service. Mais en bon flic respectueux de son travail, il avait répondu à l'appel à cause de sa proximité avec l'endroit signalé mais surtout parce qu'il connaissait bien le lieu que le central lui avait indiqué.

Depuis que ce bar avait été racheté par un écrivain qui suivait comme son ombre un flic de New-York, il était devenu en quelque sorte un autre repère pour la police. Il était entré dans le cercle très fermé des bars estampillés _« Bar de flics »_ et pourtant comme la plupart des bars de flics, les clients restaient de tout milieu social, de toute classe et surtout de tout les métiers possibles.

Ed Goralski avait la cinquantaine, il approchait doucement mais surement d'une retraite bien mérité après avoir reçu, il y a quelques années, la médaille de la bravoure pour son rôle héroïque dans une prise d'otage sanglante dans une école primaire dans le centre. En protégeant un enfant contre le preneur d'otage, il avait reçu deux balles dans le torse et une autre dans le genou. Il était resté quatorze longs jours dans le coma… Après des semaines et des semaines de rééducation il avait pu reprendre le service contre toute attente. Ses supérieurs lui avaient même proposé une retraite anticipée qu'il avait poliment refusée. Divorcé et sans enfant, il avait consacré sa vie à son travail, et rester chez lui à ne rien faire n'était pas son genre.

Il stationna son véhicule le long du trottoir en faisant hurler à deux reprises les sirènes. Il signala rapidement à la radio qu'il était arrivé à destination puis il descendit de son véhicule.

Il regarda un instant autour de lui, jaugea l'ambiance de l'endroit… Pas de cris, pas de coups de feu, personne qui se met à courir alors qu'il venait d'arriver, personne non plus qui cherche à se cacher… Il tendit l'oreille vers le bar mais il n'y avait aucun son qui en sortait. Il haussa des épaules, pensant avoir affaire à un _fake_ il marmonna alors dans sa caboche : _« 10-10, possible crime, mon cul ouais ! Ça veut tout dire, et rien dire… »_ Mais en bon flic qu'il était, il se devait de vérifier.

Torche en main et doigts agrippant fermement la crosse de son arme qu'il sortit de son holster pour ouvrir la marche, il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au Old Haunt. Il trouva la porte entre-ouverte, avec son pied il la poussa pour se frayer un chemin. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et de par son expérience, il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas allumer, mais laisser l'endroit tel qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il avait assez entendu d'inspecteur lui répéter tout le long de sa carrière pour finir par s'y habituer sans pour autant les comprendre : _« Et oui, si vous n'êtes pas seul, allumer la lumière peut révéler votre position…_ » Il s'amusait à rétorquer : _« Parce que garder ma lampe-torche allumée, non ? »_. Il sourit furtivement à sa pensée avant de se concentrer sur une masse sombre qu'il devinait sur le sol. Rien à voir avec un tapis… à moins qu'ils aient inventé les tapis en 3D à son insu.

Il dirigea sa lampe torche vers cette chose qui avait attiré son attention. Il éclaira d'abord faiblement des jambes de femme et du sang… Il avala sa salive difficilement, l'adrénaline jouait à merveille son rôle. Malgré les années dans la police, il n'avait jamais connu la routine dans les scènes de crime qu'il dénichait. Il dirigea le faisceau lumineux un peu plus haut pour découvrir le visage d'une jeune femme, la trentaine, les cheveux long et un visage presque angélique. Enfin, si on faisait abstraction du sang qui parsemait son visage fermé. Ses vêtements étaient parsemés de sang. Son chemisier était déchiré à plusieurs endroits. L'une de ses épaules était dénudée. Il serra les dents, pensant au calvaire que cette jeune femme à dû ressentir. Même avec toutes ces années dans la police, il ne s'était jamais habitué à la vision des victimes, quand il en voyait, il se blâmait sans cesse d'arriver toujours trop tard.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était une tentative de viol qui c'était terminée en bain de sang.

L'officier Goralski s'avança encore vers le corps quand il sursauta. Il venait d'en trouver un autre. C'était le corps d'un homme, la quarantaine, son dos était adossé contre le comptoir du bar, sa tête légèrement penché sur la gauche. Les doigts de sa main droite étaient délicatement posés sur un coupe-papier ensanglanté. Sa main gauche recouverte de sang était posé sur sa jambe. A l'évidence, il avait essayé de maintenir une pression sur la blessure à l'abdomen.

L'officier s'agenouilla prêt de l'homme et posa ses doigts sur sa carotide pour prendre le pouls ce qui fit tressaillir la victime. Il redressa légèrement la tête puis sans rouvrir les yeux il bredouilla plusieurs fois le prénom de 'Kate'.

- « Kate ? »  
>- « C'est… Kate. »<br>- « Hey regardez-moi ! » De ces deux mains l'officier prit le visage de l'homme pour le forcer à rester éveillé. « Qui est Kate ? » Goralski se retourna et regarda la jeune femme. « C'est elle, Kate ? C'est elle qui vous a fait ça ? »

D'un discret mouvement de gauche à droite avec la tête il lui fit comprendre que non.

- « C'est Kate… Elle a… »  
>- « Elle a… quoi ? » Il le vit lâcher prise, sa tête se pencha vers la gauche, puis plus rien. « Non, non, non… Restez avec moi ! Hey ! Restez avec moi… Putain ! »<p>

Il détourna son attention de l'homme quand il entendit un gémissement provenant de la jeune femme.

- « Hey, mademoiselle. » Chuchota l'officier tout en se rapprochant d'elle avant de prendre son pouls. « Accrochez-vous, les secours arrivent. »

Elle respirait, son cœur battait lentement mais il battait. Elle était encore vie. Au moins un témoin possible de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cet endroit.

Il se saisit rapidement de sa radio pour demander des ambulances et des renforts.

Il resta agenouillé près de l'homme qu'il finit par reconnaitre. Pas facile de mettre un nom sur le visage ensanglanté d'un homme. Il s'agissait du propriétaire du Old Haunt il avait eu l'occasion de le croiser deux ou trois fois, juste un bonjour furtif rien de plus.  
>Goralski était forcément au courant du lien que cet écrivain entretenait avec le maire puisqu'il lui avait permis de suivre une collègue pour écrire un roman. Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de cette femme inspecteur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans ce bar, et comme les potins et autre presse people ne l'intéressaient pas il n'était pas au fait de ce genre d'information.<p>

Son regard se porta presque inconsciemment vers quelque chose qui gisait à côté des pieds d'une chaise se trouvant un peu plus loin. Il se redressa et s'en approcha, c'était un pistolet, un glock. L'arme avait certainement glissé jusqu'ici lors d'une lutte opposant les deux victimes. En tout cas, c'était sa première impression au vue de la scène de crime.

Dans sa tête il tentait de remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble : le chemisier de cette femme déchirée, une épaule dénudée, une plaie ressemblant à un coup de couteau. L'homme avait justement un coupe-papier à porté de main… Oui pour lui, cela ne faisait presque aucun doute que le patron de ce bar avait été trop entreprenant avec cette femme, qu'il s'était énervé voyant qu'elle refusait ses avances et qu'il l'a agressé. Il ne devait probablement pas penser qu'elle serait armée d'un pistolet.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il retourna auprès de la jeune femme mais elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il fut soulager de constater qu'elle avait simplement perdue connaissance.

- - -

Les ambulanciers venaient d'embarquer la jeune femme et l'homme vers le Lenox Hill, hôpital du centre ville.

Goralski préférait rester sur les lieux. Il faisait parti de ces flics qui voulaient savoir où l'enquête qui avait croisé sa route en était. Il aimait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, pas par curiosité morbide mais juste pour savoir.

Il regardait les allées et venues de l'équipe scientifique qui s'afféraient à relever les empreintes, photographier et consigner les indices comme l'arme, le coupe-papier, les traces de sang, la bouteille d'alcool brisé qui jonchait à présent le sol du comptoir. Il regardait aussi d'un air suspect ses autres collègues. L'un était assigné à l'entré du bar, un autre se trouvait en haut des marches et empêchaient les quelques lèves-tôt curieux d'avancer.

C'était le premier à être arrivé sur les lieux, il devait donc attendre la venue d'un inspecteur. Inspecteur qui se faisait attendre et plus il patientait plus l'envie de chercher l'identité de cette femme le travaillait. Il entreprit donc de chercher son identité étant donné qu'il connaissait l'autre. Il se devait de prévenir la famille de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Son expédition le conduit inexorablement vers cette échelle qui menait à un sous-sol, habillement transformé en un magnifique bureau et salon… Il fut surprit de voir une table dressée et des bougies qui peinaient à briller et éclairer un tant soit peu la pièce.

Toujours en s'aidant de sa lampe torche il éclaira les murs à la recherche d'un foutu interrupteur. Il finit par le trouver et fut soulager d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ce bureau transformé pour l'occasion en une petite salle de restaurant.

Posé sur un bureau il trouva un sac à main.

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure de son blouson de flic une paire de gants qu'il enfila rapidement pour plonger ses mains dans le sac et en dénicher le portefeuille. Il eu un pincement au cœur quand il découvrit la plaque de police et l'identité de la jeune femme : Katherine Beckett, inspecteur au 12ème district de New-York. Il comprit alors la présence de ce glock sur la scène de crime.

Tout les flics sont liés par cet étrange sentiment, quand l'un des leurs est blessé, c'est comme si tout les flics de la même ville, ou même du pays, étaient aussi touchés. S'en prendre à l'un des leur c'était s'en prendre à tous les autres. Comme une grande famille qui se protégeait mutuellement.

Il rebroussa chemin et réapparut dans le bar, juste derrière un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un costume d'un blanc à faire pâlir de jalousie Blanche-Neige, une chemise rouge sang qu'il entrevu quand l'homme plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées, une coupe et une allure à la Tony Montana dans Scarface. S'il n'avait pas vu l'insigne pendouiller fièrement à la ceinture de cet homme quand il s'était retourné vers lui, il aurait pu jurer avoir affaire à un mafioso sortit tout droit des années 50.

- « C'est vous l'officier qui avez découvert les victimes ? » Lui demanda l'inspecteur alors qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux.  
>- « C'est exact, inspecteur… » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Bordel ! Quinton… Quinton Angiano ! ça faisait un bail. »<p>

L'inspecteur décolla enfin son regard de son bloc-notes. Il fut aussi surprit de voir une vieille connaissance sur la même scène de crime.

- « Bon dieu, Ed Goralski ! Ça fait une éternité, tu l'as dit ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent une accolade comme pour rattraper les années où ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

- « C'est marrant que je te retrouve sur une scène de crime, Ed… Ne me dis rien… C'est toi qui as foulé cet endroit en premier ? »  
>- « Exact. »<br>- « Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que toi comme premier arrivé sur les lieux ! Tu faisais quoi en bas au fait ? »  
>- « Je cherchais juste l'identité de la jeune femme. »<br>- « Et ? »  
>- « Katherine Beckett... » Il se mit à tapoter frénétiquement le portefeuille sans terminer sa phrase. Angiano attrapa l'avant-bras de son vieil ami pour l'arrêter.<br>- « Arrête avec ce portefeuille, tu sais que ça m'énerve quand tu fais des bruits à la con comme ça. Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »  
>- « Katherine Beckett ! Kate ! Avant qu'il ne sombre, le type m'a répété plusieurs fois : Kate. Je lui ai demandé si c'était la personne qui lui avait fait ça, il a répondu que non, mais il a dit : '<em>Kate… Elle a…<em>' »  
>- « Ah ouais. » L'inspecteur était perplexe. « Putain c'est de l'info ça, Goralski… »<br>- « Te fous pas de moi, Angiano ! Tu trouves que c'est une coïncidence si justement, la deuxième victime s'appelle Kate, hum ? »  
>- « Nan, je te charrie ! C'est vrai que c'est troublant… Et sinon, elle a un métier ? Nan parce que tu t'es bloqué en prononçant son nom. »<br>- « C'est une collègue, elle est lieutenant au 12ème district. »  
>- « Et merde. Je vais avoir son supérieur et le miens sur le dos ! » Il se gratta hystériquement la tête comme s'il cherchait à éradiquer une armée de poux qui prenaient d'assaut son cuir chevelu. « Et l'identité de l'homme, tu l'as trouvé ? »<br>- (_surprit_) « Sans blague, tu ne le connais pas ? »

Goralski remarqua bien son vieil ami attendre qu'il poursuive et lui dévoile l'identité de l'autre victime.

- « Richard Castle, le propriétaire du bar… » Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. « Mais au fait, il est passé où ton coéquipier. Aux dernières nouvelles tu te tapais des bleus. »  
>- « Oh bordel ! M'en parle pas. Ce crétin s'est pété une guibolle en poursuivant un suspect il y a deux jours. »<br>- « Oh, le suspect lui a tiré dessus ? » Demanda Ed d'un air faussement compatissant.  
>- « Non, c'est moins héroïque. Cet imbécile a voulu prendre un raccourci, me montrer de quoi il était capable… Et il a sauté par-dessus une barrière… »<br>- « Et ? »  
>- « Et… Il n'a pas prévu le trou de deux mètres de l'autre côté. »<br>- « Aie ! »  
>- « Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ça lui fait les pieds à ce jeune con ! Bon bref, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide sur ce coup Ed n'ayant plus de coéquipier. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme ci ça allait être la première fois qu'on bosse ensemble. » Il lui tapota l'épaule comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. « Je verrai avec ton supérieur pour qu'il te laisse avec moi pour cette enquête. »<br>- « Avec joie. Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas bossé ensemble ! »

Un autre policier en uniforme s'approcha d'eux et les interrompit.

- « Monsieur, il y a des journalistes – beaucoup de journalistes - à l'extérieur. Ils veulent parler à l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête. »  
>- « J'ai une tête à parler avec des journalistes, moi ? »<br>- « Ils insistent, ils veulent savoir si Richard Castle était directement visé par cette agression. »  
>- « Richard Castle. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde en parle comme si son nom devrait me dire quelque chose. C'est lourd ! » Son regard se porta vers son ami.<br>- « Oh non, Ed ! »  
>- « Oh que si, Quinton ! »<br>- « Bordel, ne me dit pas qu'il est connu ce type. Je t'en prie, ne me dit pas ça. » Le silence de son ami lui révéla une réponse mais pas celle qu'il aurait aimé comprendre « Et merde fait chier ! » Injuria-t-il devant les autres policiers présents. « Putain ! » L'inspecteur se mit alors à faire les cents pas devant l'officier Goralski. « Je déteste les affaires impliquant des célébrités, c'est un putain de nid à emmerde ! »

Ed approuva le dernier point d'un mouvement de la tête avant de demander quelque chose :

- « Toujours aussi poli Angiano ? »  
>- « Ouais ! Et j'essaie de varier mon vocabulaire pourtant ! »<br>- « Je vois ça… Ça force le respect… »  
>- « Hey… C'est à ton tour de te foutre de… »<br>- « Monsieur. Qu'est-ce que je dis aux journalistes ? » Demanda l'uniforme en lui coupant la parole.  
>- « Officier ? »<br>- « Stucker. Darren Stucker. »  
>- « Eh bien Darren… Dites leur que la police fera une déclaration quand on en saura plus, voilà ! »<br>- « Et s'ils demandent des détails ? »  
>- « Eh bien ajouté : '<em>sans commentaire<em>', j'en sais rien moi ! Inventé bordel. Mais surtout ne parlez pas de l'affaire. »

Ils regardèrent l'uniforme s'éloigner et retourner auprès des vautours qui se bousculaient devant le cordon jaune de la police.

- « Bon. Ed, tu peux aller à l'hôpital ? Te renseigner sur les deux victimes. Ce que les indices montrent ici ne me plait pas du tout… Je pense que t'es parvenu à la même conclusion que moi ? »  
>- « Une agression sexuelle qui a dégénéré ? »<br>- « Ouais ! Déjà qu'on va avoir les vautours sur le dos tout le long de l'enquête si en plus c'est une affaire de '_viol_'... » Il laissa son regard s'abandonner dans le bar. « Oh Ed, je veux des uniformes à l'hôpital… Pour surveiller nos deux victimes… D'ailleurs, tu étais là avant tout le monde, tu les a vu… A ton avis ? »  
>- « Leur état de santé tu veux dire ? »<br>- « Ouais. »  
>- « Je ne suis pas médecin. Mais le type était plutôt mal en point. L'inspecteur Beckett semblait la moins touchée, je dirais qu'elle a plus de chance. »<br>- « Bon et bien j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous claquer dans les pattes. Si les deux seuls témoins y passent on va en chier avec cette affaire. J'ai déjà un ulcère rien qu'en pensant au maire que je vais avoir sur le dos, au supérieur de l'inspecteur Beckett, les journalistes, les fans de ce type… » Il soupira longuement en regardant la scène de crime. _« Oh bordel. Y a des jours où faudrait rester coucher, moi je te le dis ! »_

Il frappa ses deux mains violemment comme pour se donner du courage puis il ressortit son calepin de sa veste blanche et commença à reprendre des notes devant les quelques uniformes encore présent. Il souligna plusieurs fois '_Tentative de viol ?_' comme s'il cherchait à arracher la malheureusement feuille pour y dénicher un indice qui l'aiderait à y voir un peu plus clair à l'heure actuelle.

Dehors, l'officier Stucker venait de dévoiler à la presse trois petits mots : '_Tentative de viol_'…


	4. Chapitre 3, Réveil Difficile

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)**

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil difficile**

**Samedi 25 juin 2011, 7h21.**

Il était tôt, et pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé au Old Haunt faisait déjà l'actualité des réseaux sociaux et des sites internet qui courraient plus après le scoop qu'après la vérité. C'était affolant la vitesse à laquelle les rumeurs se répandaient.

L'inspecteur Angiano avait déjà prévenu Montgomery que l'un de ses inspecteurs était à l'hôpital. Il avait aussi mentionné le nom de Richard Castle et à sa surprise, le capitaine avait été aussi touché par cette nouvelle. Oui, au 12ème district ils considéraient l'écrivain comme l'un des leurs, c'était indéniable. Ce n'était donc pas uniquement un flic qui avait été touché, mais deux.

Le capitaine s'était ensuite rapidement rendu au Lenox Hill pour prendre des nouvelles qui se voulaient plus rassurantes pour Beckett que pour Castle. Il avait pu parler avec les médecins qui s'occupaient de ses amis, il avait ainsi apprit pour Beckett que le choc reçu à la tête avait provoqué un léger traumatisme crânien, rien de bien grave mais elle devra prendre quelques long jours de repos, d'abord à l'hôpital puis chez elle. Elle allait devoir dire au revoir au terrain pendant quelques temps. La blessure au coupe-papier était profonde mais elle n'avait pas touché d'organes vitaux. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien… physiquement.  
>Megan Redshaw, le médecin qui avait prit en charge Beckett, l'avait prévenu qu'une amnésie était possible mais il fallait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour être fixé.<p>

Les circonstances de ce drame étaient encore flou, chacun allant de sa petite hypothèse influencée par ce que la presse balançait sur internet et par le silence de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête. C'est pourquoi le nouvel ami de Montgomery était son téléphone, à contacter le maire, son supérieur ou encore l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête.

Esposito avait donc prit la place du capitaine au chevet de Beckett. Comme un frère veillant sur sa sœur, il était installé sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans cette chambre 207. Les médecins disaient qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, Javier ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille dans une chambre vide, sans visage familier.

- - -

Old Haunt, New-York.

L'inspecteur Angiano s'apprêtait à quitter la scène de crime quand un homme se tenant prêt du cordon police essaya de passer. Après plusieurs tentatives il finit par dire à l'officier qui le retenait qu'il travaillait dans ce bar. Angiano s'approcha de lui :

- « Inspecteur Angiano, et vous êtes ? »  
>- « Brian Elliott, je suis barman. Je travaille ici. »<br>- « Même le week-end ? »  
>- « Ce n'est pas moi le week-end. »<br>- « Ben alors qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ? »  
>- « Vous plaisantez ? J'étais en week-end, pas mort. L'info passe à la télé. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? »<br>- « Ce n'est que des présomptions... »  
>- « Et pourtant c'est déjà sur internet ! » Dit-il en lui coupant la parole.<p>

L'inspecteur se gratta la tête comme pour faire germer une réponse qui serait assez poignante pour montrer son dégout envers ce flic qui avait la langue bien pendue. Mais rien ne sortit, en fait il préférait ne rien dire, il savait qu'il allait encore laisser s'échapper des tonnes de noms d'oiseaux et vu l'enquête et le nombre de journaliste à quelques pas de là il se devait de garder un minimum de self-control verbal même s'il n'était pas vraiment réputé pour ça.

- « Bon je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, parce que d'une on n'a pas le temps, et de deux… C'est moi qui pose les questions alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierais. » Il sortit rapidement son bloc-notes et son crayon pour se tenir prêt. « Vous connaissez bien les deux victimes ? »  
>- « Rick… Richard Castle, c'est mon patron. L'inspecteur Beckett… je ne l'a connais pas plus que ça. »<br>- « Hum… » Il mordilla l'extrémité de son stylo comme pour donner le temps à la question d'arriver et de se pointer dans le bon sens. « Pourquoi ce temps d'arrêt et cette distance que vous mettez entre vous et la jeune femme ? »  
>- (<em>gêné<em>) « Une distance ? »  
>- « Ben ouais. Votre patron (il insista bien sur ce dernier mot) vous l'appelez par son prénom. Pourquoi pas la jeune femme… Vous aviez une liaison avec elle ? »<br>- « Avec l'inspecteur Beckett, non ? »  
>- « Bah alors quoi ? C'était votre petite copine et votre patron vous l'a piqué ? »<br>- « NON ! Rien de tout ça. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré c'était pour une enquête sur un meurtre. » Il vit la mine de l'inspecteur soudainement très intéressé par cette affaire de meurtre. « Je vous arrête tout de suite, l'enquête sur ce meurtre a été résolue. Par Rick Castle et l'inspecteur Beckett justement. »  
>- « Et donc votre première rencontre ? »<br>- « Eh bien, ils sont entrés dans la bar et je l'ai un peu…. Dragué. »  
>- « Ah oui ? »<br>- « Oui mais c'était avant que Richard Castle ne devienne mon patron et avant qu'ils se mettent ensembles. »

Angiano le nota se disant qu'éventuellement ça pourrait servir bien qu'il en doutait.

- « Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de respect pour votre patron, et en plus on dirait que vous vous entendez bien, c'est rare. Moi mon patron c'est mon patron, je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom et moins je le vois (il se racla la gorge) mieux je me porte… »  
>- « En rachetant le Old Haunt, Rick la sauvé de la banqueroute et il m'a gardé au lieu de me virer. Alors oui, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui je l'appelle par son prénom, je le respecte mais en dehors du bar on se voit pour ainsi dire, jamais. »<br>- « Hum… » Il gribouilla quelques mots sur son calepin avant de reprendre. « Vous leur connaissez des ennemis ? »  
>- « Des ennemis ? Non. Enfin, elle est inspecteur, elle doit bien en avoir. »<br>- « Et pour lui ? »  
>- « J'ignore s'il a des ennemis. Je veux dire, je ne connais pas en détail la vie de mon patron en dehors de ce bar. »<br>- « Des ennuis avec des clients, justement ? »  
>- « Non…. Enfin. »<br>- « Enfin quoi ? »  
>- « Hier soir, j'ai fermé le bar à 22h00 et j'ai du mettre des clients dehors. Tous on comprit, on les avait prévenus qu'exceptionnellement le bar fermerait à 22h00. »<br>- « Tous, sauf un. C'est ça ? »  
>- « Oui. Kurt Bogert. J'ai eu du mal à le faire partir, il n'était pas vraiment enchanté de quitter les lieux aussi tôt. J'ai même prévenu le patron qu'il se pourrait qu'il revienne dans la nuit. »<p>

Angiano entoura plusieurs fois ce nom sur son carnet pensant tenir le principal suspect. Ou au moins un possible témoin.

- « Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a tenté de tuer Richard Castle et l'inspecteur Beckett ? »  
>- « Je ne pense pas, c'est pour ça que j'irai le voir… Merci de votre aide monsieur Elliott. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous puisque ce bar est une scène de crime. »<p>

Avec cette nouvelle information, l'inspecteur quitta la scène de crime en répétant sans arrêt, lors de sa traversé de la marrée journalistique, deux mots qu'il adorait et qui passaient partout : « Sans commentaire ». Brian ne se fit pas prier pour quitter aussi les lieux et adopter la même tactique d'évitement avec les vautours.

Une fois à l'abri de cette armée de journaliste le barman attrapa rapidement son téléphone portable et disparu au détour d'une ruelle…

- - -

**Hopital Lenox Hill.**

_« Kate… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus, Kate ? Pourquoi ? »_

- « Rick ? » Le lieutenant se réveilla soudainement.

S'extirpant par la même occasion du cauchemar dans lequel elle avait glissé quelques heures plus tôt. Des larmes s'écoulèrent lentement de ses yeux rappelant sans arrêt le visage de Castle devant elle, la suppliant de ne pas presser la détente.  
>Elle semblait perdue, ses yeux allèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tentait de savoir où elle était, réponse qu'elle eut rapidement en reconnaissant cette odeur typique des hôpitaux, les murs et plafonds tristes, sans parler de l'agencement de la chambre toujours la même manière… C'était un hôpital pas un hôtel trois étoiles.<p>

Elle voulait, elle devait savoir comment Rick allait mais plus elle gigotait plus les douleurs se réveillaient les unes après les autres. Et pourtant, la douleur physique elle pouvait supporter, s'y habituer, mais pas celle qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Celle qui lui disait sans arrêt qu'elle avait tiré sur Rick, qu'elle avait choisit de le faire. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable, qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça mais les flashs qui se rappelaient à elle lui montraient le contraire. Que devait-elle croire ?

Bien décidé à trouver une réponse à la question qui trottait dans sa tête, elle entreprit de se lever et de chercher par elle-même. Elle s'aida de son bras droit pour se redresser légèrement, serra de plus en plus les dents pour tenter, en vain, de contrôler la douleur. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour se redresser elle finit par s'asseoir sur le matelas. Son mal de crâne se réveillait aussi, elle avait l'impression de voir la pièce bouger.  
>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se laisser glisser hors du lit, sans savoir si ses jambes allaient la porte ou non, Esposito fit son entrée. Juste à temps pour la retenir.<p>

- « Wow, Beckett. Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? » Il l'aida à se réinstaller dans le lit malgré ses protestations.  
>- « Esposito, comment va Rick ? »<br>- « Il… Castle est dans une autre chambre. »  
>- « Comment est-ce qu'il… ?<br>- « Il… Il est en vie, Kate. Il est en vie. » Lui répondit-il alors qu'il avait sa main sur l'une de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de quitter le lit et accessoirement s'écrouler sur le sol.

'_En vie_' réponse globale et façon subtile de ne pas préciser son état. Inutile de l'inquiéter pensait-il. Peine perdue.

- « Tu te sens comment ? » Il essayait de détourner l'attention.  
>- « Ça va, je vais bien.. » Dit-elle en posant successivement l'une de ses mains sur sa tête puis sur son ventre.<br>- « Ne mens pas, ça sert à rien. »  
>- « En quoi ça t'avancerais que je te dise que j'ai mal au crâne et au ventre, hein ? »<br>- « A rien. »

Après quelques secondes de silence et de regards échangés, Kate revint à la charge.

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Javier. »

Essayer d'éluder une question avec Kate Beckett n'était pas facile, Esposito venait d'en avoir confirmation.

- « Tu sais que ça sert à rien de me mentir. » Continua-t-elle. « Sinon j'irai voir moi-même. »  
>- « Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, t'arriverai même pas à rester debout… Et je te vois venir, ce n'est pas un défis que je viens de te lancer. »<br>- « Javier. Comment va-t-il ? »

Son collègue passa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête.

- « Les médecins… Ils disent qu'il est dans un état critique, mais stable. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement comme pour essayer de minimiser la situation. « Il a été emmené au bloc, il y a quelques minutes… »

Kate soupira partagée entre l'inquiétude pour Rick mais aussi la douleur qu'elle ressentait et le brouillard qu'elle vivait. Ne pas savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer la rongeait. Elle se mit ensuite à fixer son collègue comme si elle cherchait des réponses. Celles qu'elle pensait avoir ne l'aidait pas, et surtout, elle ne les concevait pas.

- « Que s'est-il passé hier soir, Kate ? »

La question de son collègue était légitime et même de circonstance, si les rôles étaient inversés et qu'elle s'adressait à une personne dans la même situation, elle ferait pareil. Oui mais voilà, elle avait l'impression que la question sonnait comme un jugement. Il devait savoir, savoir que les souvenirs qui se rappelaient à elle comme un cauchemar lui disaient qu'elle avait réellement tiré sur Castle. Mais surtout qu'elle avait choisi de le faire…

- « Je… Je n'en sais rien… C'est flou… »  
>- « L'inspecteur qui est chargé de l'enquête, il va te poser la même question. Il faut que je sache ce que tu te rappelles pour qu'on puisse vous aider… »<br>- « Nous aider, pourquoi ? »  
>- « Les médias disent que Castle a tenté de te violer… »<br>- « Quoi ? Non. C'est absurde. »  
>- « Je le sais. On te connait et on le connait, mais celui qui est chargé de l'enquête non. Et les indices montre que… »<br>- « Que quoi ? »  
>- « Ton chemisier était déchirée, tu as reçu un coup de couteau, Castle tenait un coupe-papier… Ça serait dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait aussi pensé à ça à première vue. »<p>

Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa tête, essayent de chasser les flashs qui revenaient à elle. Même s'ils étaient insupportables, elle n'en voyait aucun où Castle devenait violent envers elle. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était elle pointant une arme vers lui alors qu'il la suppliait de ne pas presser la détente et ensuite, elle se voyait tirer…

- « Est-ce que j'ai vraiment… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même ne faisant même pas attention à la perfusion et encore moins à la douleur qui se réveillait à cause des mouvements qu'elle avait entreprit quelques minutes plus tôt et ceux qu'elle faisait en ce moment même. Esposito n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir fragile à ce point, personne d'ailleurs, sauf lors de l'affaire concernant le meurtre de sa mère. Dans toutes les autres situations Kate Beckett était du genre à ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, préférant ainsi tout garder pour elle.  
>Kate passa ensuite son bras qu'elle plia pour le mettre sous sa tête et de sa main gauche elle agrippa un morceau du drap qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces.<p>

- « Kate, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens. »  
>- « On était au Old Haunt… On a mangé, discuté… Ensuite on a entendu un bruit. Rick est monté pour aller voir. Et après je me vois prendre un coupe-papier… Et… » Elle évitait de regarder son ami dans les yeux, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer la honte qui l'assiégeait en ce moment même. « Et la seconde d'après j'ai un pistolet… Et… J'ai… J'ai… » Elle laissa les larmes l'envahir avant de réfugier sa tête dans son oreiller.<p>

Son collègue déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- « Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? »

Elle voulait disparaitre, revenir en arrière, refaire cette soirée et surtout agir autrement. Les souvenirs qu'elle gardait l'avaient convaincu qu'elle avait tiré sur Castle. Qu'elle avait décidé et prit l'initiative de tirer sur lui alors qu'il la suppliait de ne pas le faire.  
>Elle finit par bredouiller un timide 'non' avant de retrouver l'abri peu réconfortant de son oreiller. Javier l'observa un instant, attristé de la voir ainsi si fragile, blessé et en colère de constater que quelqu'un dehors s'en était prit à ses amis.<p>

- « On aura l'enfoiré qui vous a fait ça, je peux te le jurer, Kate. »

Entendant des voix dans le couloir, des voix familières, il finit par sortir de la chambre. Il retrouva Ryan un peu plus loin qui, dès qu'il l'aperçut, posa l'une de ses mains sur son téléphone pour empêcher son interlocuteur d'entendre. Le capitaine était à quelques pas de là, le dos tourné et aussi au téléphone.

- « Comment va-t-elle Esposito ? » Demanda Ryan.  
>- « Mal. Physiquement ça va, mais les souvenirs qu'elle a de cette soirée sont… Elle pense qu'elle a sciemment tiré sur Castle. »<br>- « C'est impossible. Beckett n'aurait jamais fait ça. »  
>- « On le sait, mais c'est ce dont elle se rappelle. »<br>- « Amnésie ? »

Javier fit un mouvement de la tête pour répondre que '_oui_'.

- « Et comment va Castle ? » S'inquiéta Esposito.  
>- « Il est toujours en chirurgie, je n'en sais pas plus. » Répondit Ryan. « Qui dirige l'enquête ? »<br>- « L'inspecteur Angiano, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu. L'officier Goralski l'aide. » Poursuivit le capitaine qui venait de raccrocher et d'abandonner son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches.  
>- « Goralski ? Le même qui a été blessé lors de cette prise d'otage dans cette école primaire ? »<br>- « Le même, Esposito. C'est un bon flic. Angiano, je ne le connais pas mais lui il dit connaitre très bien Goralski, c'est pourquoi il le seconde dans cette enquête. »  
>- « Des suspects ? »<br>- « Non, aucun pour le moment. »  
>- « Aucun suspect et la presse condamne déjà Castle. »<br>- « J'ai vu ça oui. » Répondit le capitaine, impuissant face à cette 'presse' du net.  
>- « Martha et Alexis ont été prévenues ? »<br>- « Goralski a essayé d'appeler chez Castle, mais ça ne répondait pas. Rendez-moi un service, allez chez lui. Voir si vous trouvez Martha ou Alexis. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles tombent sur ce qui traine sur le net. »  
>- « On s'en charge. »<br>- « Capitaine ? J'ai reçu un appel de Brian Elliott, il dit que l'inspecteur Angiano va voir un client mécontent du bar. Un certain Kurt Bogert. » Un moment de silence s'installa, _'Le petit mielleux'_ attendait avec impatience l'aval du capitaine pour foncer à la rencontre de ce Kurt Bogert, qui était la seule piste que la police avait sur cette affaire.  
>- « Je n'ai rien entendu. » Répondit la capitaine alors qu'il s'éloignait de ses deux lieutenants.<p>

Les gars se regardèrent un peu surprit. Après quelques secondes de silence, Esposito le brisa.

- « Il a pas dit non. »  
>- « Effectivement…. Mais il n'a pas dit oui… »<br>- « Il ne peut pas dire oui, c'est le capitaine. »  
>- « Dans ce cas il aurait pu dire non. »<br>- « Il ne peut pas dire non, ça concerne Beckett et Castle. »  
>- « Bon ! Je vais chez Castle, toi tu vas rencontrer ce Bogert. »<p>

Avant de quitter l'hôpital, les deux inspecteurs entrèrent dans la chambre de leur collègue, juste pour qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient là pour elle.

- - -

L'inspecteur Ryan arriva rapidement au pied de l'immeuble de l'écrivain. En descendant du véhicule il aperçu un homme d'une trentaine d'année photographier l'appartement, ensuite il se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'immeuble avant de s'adosser contre le mur. Il devait probablement attendre qu'un membre de la famille sorte ou ne rentre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ou juste pour recueillir des informations. « Foutu charognard. » Pensa l'inspecteur avant de passer à côté de lui sans montrer qu'il était de la police.

Ryan gravit les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Quand il arriva devant la porte il tendit l'oreille mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Soit elles n'étaient pas là, soit elles étaient en route pour l'hôpital après avoir vu ce qui circulait sur le net. Il prit son courage à deux mains se préparant mentalement à annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle à la famille de son ami puis il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte.

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte, il se recula, prit une grande inspiration. La porte s'ouvrit sur Martha, elle était en peignoir avec une tasse de café à la main. Au vu de son regard sur le lieutenant Ryan elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- « Oh, inspecteur Ryan. Bien le bonjour. » Il la salua et elle lui fit signe de rentrer ce qu'il fit rapidement, fermant derrière lui la porte. « Je vous sers un café ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café. Derrière, Ryan cherchait par quel moyen le lui annoncer. Pourtant il le savait, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour annoncer ça.

- « Richard n'est pas à la maison... Alors, inspecteur Ryan, vous allez me dire ce que vous faites ici où je vais devoir deviner ? » Elle se retourna et quand elle posa son regard dans les yeux de Ryan, elle comprit. Pas besoin de mots, tout se lisait sur son visage. Elle laissa tomber sa tasse de café imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios. Sans réellement sans rendre compte, Ryan la rassura en répétant simplement plusieurs fois : « Il est en vie ».


	5. Chapitre 4, Intrusion

**De l'Autre Côté (The Othe Side)**  
><strong>Chapitre 4, Intrusion<strong>

**Samedi 25 juin 2011, 9h14.**

La route qu'elle avait faite en taxi fut la plus longue et la plus éprouvante qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Elle descendit hâtivement de la voiture jaune et lança en toute hâte quelques billets par la vitre côté passager pour s'acquitter de la course. Elle disparue ensuite dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait face en évitant tant bien que mal le personnel qu'elle croisait et les 'visiteurs'.

Ce petit bout de femme d'une soixantaine d'année fit son entrée dans l'hôpital, le pas pressant et le regard cernés par l'inquiétude, elle prit d'assaut l'accueil.

- « La chambre de Richard Castle, s'il vous plait. » Elle tapota frénétiquement ses ongles sur le comptoir pour exprimer son inquiétude et son impatience.  
>- « Vous êtes ? » Demanda l'infirmière.<br>- « Je suis sa mère. Un inspecteur m'a dit que mon fils avait été transporté au Lenox Hill ! »

Elle espérait que Ryan avait trouvé Alexis pour le lui annoncer. Ce n'est pas plus facile quand c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez qui vous annonce ce genre de nouvelle, mais étrangement c'est 'mieux', non pas que c'est moins douloureux ni qu'on encaisse plus facilement mais ainsi on a l'impression que la personne qui vous l'annonce est aussi affecté par cette démarche et ne le dit pas juste pour vous mettre au courant.

L'infirmière regarda le fichier des admissions d'un air blasé par le travail qu'elle effectuait.

- « Deuxième étage, chambre 204. Mais il a été transporté en chirurgie il y a une heure environ. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle aperçu la silhouette de cette femme disparaitre dans un ascenseur.

Martha n'avait retenu que le numéro de la chambre, préférant occulter le mot chirurgie qui ne prédisait certainement rien de bon et qui pouvait entre autre alimenter son imagination pour lui donner une vague idée de ce qui aurait pu conduire son fils en chirurgie.

En arrivant au deuxième étage et en jetant un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, elle comprit rapidement que le petit groupe de flics au bout du couloir devait certainement indiquer la chambre de son fils.

Elle s'apprêtait à interrompre les policiers qui étaient en pleine discussion quand elle entendu l'un d'eux traiter son fils de violeur. Elle vit rapidement rouge et les interpella.

- « Je vous interdit de parler de mon fils comme ça ! » Pesta l'actrice de Broadway, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par ces trois policiers.

L'un d'eux la regarda de haut, il se redressa pour paraitre plus grand, leva légèrement le menton pour montrer qu'il dominait devant ses deux collègues et tout en prenant un air hautain il développa le fond de sa pensé en y mettant plus de volume histoire de bien être entendu.

- « Madame… » Il marqua volontairement un temps d'arrêt. « Votre fils est un violeur, faudra vous y faire. L'ironie a voulu qu'il se fasse remettre à sa place par sa victime ! » Il afficha ensuite un sourire haineux.  
>- « Ne prenez pas cet air faussement viril avec moi jeune homme, votre bouille de nouveau né ne trompe personne ! » Cette remarque ne manqua pas de faire rigoler les quelques témoins qui assistaient à la scène.<p>

L'homme se racla la gorge pour tenter d'encaisser les réflexions vexantes mais ô combien justifiées de la part de cette mère habitée par une inquiétude grandissante. Il était sur le point de répondre quand un homme coupa cours à cette prise de bec au sein même de l'hôpital.

- « Officier Stucker, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans l'hôpital ? Votre poste est à l'entrée ! »

Surprit il recula d'un pas.

- « Monsieur… »  
>- « Pas de monsieur crétin ! Je ne suis pas ton supérieur. L'inspecteur Angiano t'as donné un ordre, alors va à l'entrée et que je ne te revois pas devant cette chambre. Si tu continues à jouer au con, tu finiras - au mieux - à la circulation pour le reste de ta carrière. »<p>

Darren passa à côté de Goralski avec la ferme intention de ne pas s'éterniser, mais Ed avait encore quelque chose à lui dire. Il lui attrapa le col et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille en essayant de cacher son méprit : « Si tu continues à parler aux journalistes de cette affaire, crois-moi, dans le meilleur des cas, tu diras adieu à ton badge. » Une fois cet éclaircissement, il finit par libérer son emprise sur l'uniforme du policier. Gêné et à la fois furieux Stucker poursuivit sa route et disparu le plus rapidement possible de ce couloir. Les deux autres policiers s'excusèrent, l'un prit le même chemin que Stucker tandis que l'autre resta à l'écart prêt à reprendre son poste devant la chambre de l'écrivain dès qu'il serait sorti du bloc.

- « C'est donc vrai ? La police pense que mon fils est un violeur ? La police pense que mon fils a tenté de violer Kate, la femme qu'il aime ? »

L'officier semblait vraiment désolé que cette info ait atterri sur internet pour rapidement se retrouver sur une chaine locale d'information et qu'un flic l'ait pratiquement crié dans l'hôpital devant quelques infirmières.

Les premiers indices pointaient directement la culpabilité de Castle mais l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête avait ordonné le silence complet puisque ce n'était que les premières constatations. Angiano n'avait pas pensé à quel point les journalistes pouvaient être voraces quand un crime concerne un personnage public et un flic. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé au facteur 'Stucker'.

Très peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre le combat incessant de cette mère pour protéger l'image de son fils. Elle était que trop bien placée pour savoir qu'un seul petit article pouvait balayer à jamais l'opinion que le public se faisait de quelqu'un. Elle en avait vu des jeunes actrices prometteuses effacées et oubliées après la publication d'un article dans un journal à scandale.

Depuis qu'il était devenu écrivain de best-sellers et donc un personnage public elle devait faire attention à l'image qu'il donnait. Bien sûr qu'il était coureur de jupons, bien sûr qu'il était un homme à femmes, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver une midinette superficielle. Mais elle connaissait son fils mieux que personne et probablement mieux que lui-même, il n'était pas capable de forcer une femme.  
>Son partenariat avec Kate lui avait permis de voir les choses autrement, de grandir, de changer et de se trouver même si le chemin pour qu'il soit avec Kate fut long et semé d'embûches.<p>

Ce qu'elle pensait n'avait de toute façon aucune importance, les chasseurs de scoop s'étaient déjà forgés une idée sur la question. Leurs éditeurs étaient probablement déjà en train de modifier une page de leur torchon pour parler de cette affaire :

- « Madame, je suis l'officier Goralski… »  
>- « Ou est mon fils ? » Demandant Martha en lui coupant la parole.<br>- « Je viens de parler avec un médecin. Monsieur Castle est encore en au bloc'. »  
>- « Au bloc'… » Répéta Martha comme si elle essayait d'assimiler ce mot et peut-être éviter de le lier avec le pire des scénarios. « Mais… que s'est-il passé ? »<br>- « Madame, nous ne savons pas grand-chose. »  
>- « Vous en savez assez pour directement l'accuser de viol, alors ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas grand-chose ! » Lui dit-elle avec les yeux écarquillés par la colère.<p>

Il put constater qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une femme qui resterait à se lamenter dans les couloirs d'un hôpital à attendre les bras croisés que la presse ou la police démolissent à coup de fausses déclarations, ou fuites, l'image de son fils.

- « Vous avez raison. Et je suis désolé pour le comportement de l'officier Stucker. »  
>- « Gardez vos excuses je vous prie. » Elle soupira, essayant de contenir les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux fatigués. « Comment est-ce que… Comment est-ce que mon fils s'est retrouvé en chirurgie ? On ne m'a pas donné plus de précision… »<br>- « Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus madame. A deux reprises. »

Martha sentait ses jambes s'affaiblir et refuser de la porter plus longtemps. Ce qu'elle avait craint depuis qu'il suivait Kate avait finit par arriver. L'officier eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper et de la conduire vers un fauteuil devant la chambre portant le numéro : 204.  
>Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler pour éviter de se mettre à hurler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.<p>

- « Et… Kate ? »  
>- « L'inspecteur Beckett est dans la chambre 207, elle s'est réveillée. » Il hésita un moment avant de commencer à glaner quelques informations. « Madame, est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il demandait juste par courtoisie. « Quels sont les liens entre votre fils et l'inspecteur Beckett ? »<br>- « Ils sont ensembles. » L'officier sortit un petit calepin et un crayon pour noter les infos intéressantes.  
>- « Depuis combien de temps ? »<br>- « Deux semaines environ, à ce que je sais. »  
>- « Est-ce que ça se passait bien entre eux ? »<br>- « Ou est-ce que vous voulez en venir, officier ! »  
>- « Madame. Les premiers indices montrent que votre fils a tenté de… »<br>- « Je vous arrête tout de suite, officier ! Je me fiche de savoir ce que les indices ou la presse racontent ! »  
>- « Madame, écoutez-moi… »<br>- « Non vous écoutez-moi ! Mon fils ne ferait jamais ça ! Il aime Kate, et Kate l'aime, il ne forcerait jamais personne, vous m'avez bien comprise ! »  
>- « Madame. Je suis l'officier qui a répondu à l'appel, je suis le premier à être arrivé sur les lieux, c'est moi qui ait appelé les secours. Ce que j'ai vu, désigne votre fils. C'est un fait. Je n'imagine rien, je vous le dis simplement. Tout porte-à-croire qu'il a tenté de violer l'inspecteur Beckett. » Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Ecoutez, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est la vérité, tout comme l'inspecteur Angiano. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est arrêter le, ou les responsables. Si on travaille ensemble, ce sera beaucoup plus simple madame. Inutile de nous voir comme des ennemis. »<p>

D'un signe de la tête elle acquiesça.

- « Officier, mon fils suit Kate dans ses enquêtes depuis très longtemps. Ils ont frôlé la mort ensemble plus d'une fois, en tout cas plus qu'il ne veut bien me le faire croire. Ils sont bien plus que ça. Avec Kévin et Javier, ils sont comme une famille. Ils considèrent mon fils comme un… »  
>- « Coéquipier. » Termina l'officier en ayant une pointe d'admiration dans ses yeux. Ce terme de coéquipier, surtout donné à quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas aux forces de police en disait long. Il avait été accepté en tant que partenaire au sein d'une équipe d'inspecteurs. Cela avait une forte signification.<br>- « Oui comme des coéquipiers. Et ces journalistes… » Ce dernier mot ce faisait méprisant, elle préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase.

Voyant la colère qui montait en elle, il posa une main compatissante sur celle de Martha.

- « Les journalistes c'est des cons, on est d'accord ! Je pense que vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir. Ils condamnent avant même de savoir et dès que la preuve du contraire arrive, ils retournent leur veste. Les journalistes, j'en fais mon affaire, ne vous en préoccupez pas. Et peut-on vraiment parler de journalistes quand ils se contentent de balancer des infos sur internet sans vérifier les sources, hum ? »

Elle sourit à l'officier. Un peu soulagé de constater qu'il était de son côté.

- « Madame, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on a pensé à une tentative de viol au vue de la scène de crime, même si les premiers indices désignent votre fils, ça ne veut rien dire tant que l'inspecteur Angiano ne les croit pas… »  
>- « Vous… Vous pensez à quoi, alors ? »<br>- « Vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas vous en parler, étant donné que vous êtes la mère d'une des victimes… »  
>- « Mais ? »<br>- « Mais on pense que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça en à l'air. »  
>- « Par 'on', vous voulez dire, vous et l'inspecteur Angiano ? »<br>- « Oui, madame. Vous savez, des indices ça se manipulent… »

Le téléphone de l'officier Goralski se mit à sonner. Il se redressa affichant un sourire qui se voulait compatissant puis il s'excusa auprès de Martha avant de disparaitre des couloirs de l'hôpital.

Martha resta un moment là, devant cette chambre vide portant le numéro 204, celle de son fils.

Son regard avait déjà balayé consciencieusement le sol, les murs et le plafond. Elle tenait fermement un mouchoir dans ses mains qu'elle maltraitait en le tritouillant dans tout les sens. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité elle se leva et commença à marcher dans le couloir, au début elle n'avait pas de but, elle voulait juste marcher. Puis à force ses pas la conduit un peu plus loin de cette chambre 204 pour aller à la recherche de la chambre de Kate. Au détour d'un couloir elle trouva un autre policier gardant une porte portant le numéro 207. Elle voulu entrer mais l'homme mit son bras pour l'en empêcher.

- « Madame, je ne peux laisser passer que les membres de la famille. »

'Membre de la famille', cela sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles comme si elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Mais oui, Kate faisait partie de la famille maintenant.

- « Kate est ma belle-fille. »

Il retira son bras et lui lança un regard compatissant. Martha toqua deux fois doucement avant d'entrer timidement dans la chambre.

Kate était encore blottit sur elle-même, tenant fermement son oreiller comme pour empêcher un voleur de le lui enlever. On voyait à peine son visage caché par le drap blanc de l'hôpital. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration rapide, elle aussi était rongée par l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour Rick. Et aussi pour les souvenirs qui refusaient de revenir, elle aimerait tellement se souvenir de cette soirée pour comprendre.

- « Kate ? » Appela Martha plusieurs fois tout en se rapprochant.

Le lieutenant finit par rouvrir les yeux. Elle avait honte, honte de ce qu'il s'était passé, honte de ne pas réussir à se souvenir, honte de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Même si elle ignorait la nature de ce 'quelque chose'.  
>Elle déglutit difficilement tout en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Elle cherchait les mots pour dire à cette mère combien elle regrettait la tournure de cette soirée. Mais rien ne sortit, les larmes reprirent devant son incapacité à se souvenir d'autre chose que ce flash incessant qui prenait un malin plaisir à revenir pour la torturer en lui disant : <em>« Oui tu as tiré sur Rick. Tu as voulu le tuer. C'est de ta faute ! »<em> Elle se détestait de se sentir impuissante à ce point. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle et là, elle n'était maître de rien même pas de ses souvenirs. Tout en gardant la tête baissée se refusant à croiser le regard de cette mère qu'elle imaginait accusateur, elle put bafouiller quelques mots :

- « Martha… » Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Elle finit par relever la tête. « Martha, je suis… »

En voyant la détresse assiéger les yeux du lieutenant, Martha s'approcha d'elle. Elle se risqua même à afficher un sourire réconfortant et protecteur.  
>Elle aussi ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle se contenta de s'assoir à côté d'elle et de l'enlacer pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi ne croyait pas cette absurdité qui circulait sur internet.<p>

- - -

En descendant de sa voiture de fonction, la première chose que l'inspecteur Angiano entreprit fit de remettre en place son costume d'un blanc éclatant et de réajuster sa veste. Puis il glissa l'une de ses mains dans la poche intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir son calepin qu'il feuilleta rapidement pour retrouver le numéro de l'appartement de ce Kurt Bogert qui selon les dire du barman du Old Haunt était soit un témoin, soit un suspect.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour juger du quartier, l'inspecteur entra dans l'immeuble et s'engagea rapidement dans les escaliers après avoir regardé de travers l'ascenseur qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

En arrivant au troisième étage il croisa une vieille dame dans le couloir qu'il salua par politesse avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec une porte estampillé : 8B. Il toqua plusieurs fois :

- « Kurt Bogert ! Police de New-York. Ouvrez la porte. »

L'inspecteur se tenait prêt à réagir, il savait très bien que l'affaire était plus compliquée qu'elle ne paraissait.

- « Police ! Ouvrez la porte. »

Il frappa une nouvelle fois mais alors qu'il allait y mettre plus de force, il entendit une voix féminine émaner de l'appartement.

- « Deux secondes, j'arrive ! Le temps d'enfiler un peignoir ! » Des bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus proche.

L'inspecteur vit la poignée tourner lentement avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur une femme, environ quarante cinq ans, vêtue d'un étrange peignoir rose bonbon et de pantoufle de couleur crème. Sans oublier la touche 'glamour', une clope à la bouche et un verre remplit d'alcool dans une main. Vu l'allure de cette femme, ce n'était pas simplement du jus de pomme.

- « Madame, bonjour. Inspecteur Angiano de la police de New-York. »  
>- « Enchanté. Moi, Melinda Bogert du 8B et tristement marié avec mon mari l'incapable… » Elle poussa un peu plus la porte pour laisser la place à l'inspecteur d'entrer puis elle lui tourna le dos avant de lever légèrement la main qui tenait son verre. « Je vous en serre un, inspecteur ? »<br>- « Non merci madame. »  
>- « Bon alors, je peux savoir ce que vous voulez à mon abruti de mari ? »<p>

Angiano était étonné de voir comment cette femme parlait de son mari. Soit ça sentait le divorce, soit ça sentait une prochaine affaire d'homicide qui allait atterrir sur le bureau d'un inspecteur de la Crime.

- « Je veux juste lui parler, madame. »  
>- « Lui parler ! Ne me faite pas rire, inspecteur. Si vous voudriez seulement lui parler, ça serait un flic en uniforme qui se serait pointé. Pas un inspecteur. » Elle but une gorgée de son whisky. « Bon. Il a tué quelqu'un cette fois-ci ? »<br>- « Il aurait tué qui ? »  
>- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Quand il picole il fait des conneries. Un jour ou l'autre il finira bien par fracasser une bouteille sur le crâne d'un <em>collègue<em> alcoolique. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Ou est-il, madame ? »  
>- « J'en sais rien du tout. Il est parti hier soir comme d'habitude pour picoler dans son bar favori. Puis il est rentré vers 22h30 avec une bouteille qu'il a picolé à la maison avant de ressortir vers… » Elle écrasa la cigarette dans un cendrier et posa son verre sur la table basse. « Il est ressortit vers 4h00 par là. »<br>- « Vous savez pourquoi ? »  
>- « Il a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, j'en sais pas plus moi. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je m'en fous royalement. »<p>

L'inspecteur sortit son téléphone.

- « Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si cette voix vous dit quelque chose. »

Il appuya sur lecture. Il s'agissait de l'appel anonyme passé vers 4h30 pour signaler un possible crime au Old Haunt. La tête qu'affichait cette femme donna la réponse que l'inspecteur attendait. L'enquête avançait un peu.

- « Donc c'est bien votre mari qui a téléphoné à la police ? »  
>- « C'est sa voix en tout cas. »<br>- « Toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? »  
>- « Bah, vous pouvez toujours essayer au 'Buro'. »<br>- « Et ou est-ce qu'il travaille ? »  
>- « Nan ! Au 'Buro', pas au bureau ! »<p>

Angiano fronça les sourcils, perplexe et cherchant où voulait en venir son interlocutrice.

- « Vous êtes certain d'être flic vous, hein ? Ça m'étonne que vous ne connaissiez pas tous les noms des bars... Bon peu importe, mon cher et tendre adorait cet endroit car quand je l'appelais pour savoir où il se trouvait il me répondait, pété comme un coin : _j'suis au Buro_… (Elle roula des yeux) Quel con, j'vous jure. Il se croyait malin en plus. »  
>- « Pourquoi ? »<br>- « Ça marchait pas puisqu'il était au chômage, il ne pouvait donc pas être au bureau. »

Avant de partir l'inspecteur Angiano sortit de son portefeuille une de ses cartes de visite qu'il posa sur la table basse au cas où elle se souviendrait d'un détail. Où si son mari se pointait entre temps…

- - -

Pendant ce temps devant l'entrée principale du Lenox Hill, un homme se tenait à l'écart des badauds qui s'étaient agglutinés devant l'entrée. Des policiers en uniforme avaient été obligés de délimiter un périmètre pour les tenir à l'écart et permettre le bon fonctionnement de l'établissement. C'était une chance que l'entrée des urgences se trouvaient dans un sous sol sinon tout ces curieux seraient plus gênant qu'autre chose.  
>Mélangé aux badauds qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, il y avait des journalistes qui dégainaient leur appareil au moindre mouvement à l'entrée. Faut croire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autres à se mettre sous la dent, mise à part ce carnage au Old Haunt. Chacun allant de sa petite hypothèse personnelle. Jugeant et condamnant sans la moindre connaissance de l'affaire, juste les ragots qui polluaient les réseaux sociaux et les sites internet qui s'autoproclamaient 'sites d'informations'.<p>

L'homme qui était resté à l'écart s'approcha tranquillement de cette foule, il ne faisait rien pour cacher son visage, il s'excusa même poliment quand il dut bousculer quelques personnes pour s'approcher du périmètre. Il fixait l'entrée avec la ferme attention d'y pénétrer. Il profita d'une petite confusion au sein du groupe et des policiers pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du bâtiment comme si de rien était.

Il s'approcha de l'accueil et en voyant l'infirmière il arbora son plus beau sourire et quelques secondes plus tard il obtenu l'information qu'il était venu chercher : le numéro de la chambre de l'inspecteur Kate Beckett. Il sourit remercia poliment la jeune femme à l'accueil avant de disparaitre dans la cage d'escalier. Il avait évité les quelques policiers prêt de l'accueil en se faisant passer pour un visiteur rendant visite à quelqu'un de sa famille. Et de toute façon, les flics en savaient trop peu pour se méfier de qui que ce soit.

Il atteignit le deuxième étage. Il remarqua une femme rousse attendre devant la chambre portant le numéro 204. Cette femme lui semblait rongée par l'inquiétude. Il savait qui était la personne se trouvait dans cette chambre mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait, enfin pas dans l'immédiat, étant encore au bloc' il n'était pas à l'intérieur.  
>Il passa aussi à côté d'un policier qui avait oublié qu'il était en service en ayant opté pour une petite sieste bien tranquille et confortablement installé sur un des fauteuils de ce couloir. Et dire que la journée avait à peine commencée. L'homme sourit quand il entendit le policier émettre un léger ronflement. <em>« En voila un qui prenait son travail très au sérieux »<em> Pensa-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.  
><em>« C'est fou les informations que l'on peut obtenir auprès d'une infirmière en affichant un petit sourire charmeur. »<em> Se dit-il alors que ces pas le conduisirent inexorablement vers la chambre 207.

Cette fois-ci, le policier en faction devant la porte ne dormait pas, il se tenait fier comme un paon à son poste, bien éveillé. L'homme soupira, cela n'allait pas être si facile de rentrer dans cette chambre. Pour paraitre le moins suspect possible, il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition, regardant de temps en temps en direction du policier. C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ce 'quelque chose' finit par arriver, comme quoi avec un peu de patience et beaucoup de chance on arrive à ses fins.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il vit un médecin et un autre homme commencer à élever la voix. Il sourit à nouveau, peut-être qu'au final il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'attendre bien longtemps que ce flic quitte son poste. Et il eu raison. Pour calmer le jeu, l'officier quitta son poste et s'approcha des deux hommes.

L'individu se leva rapidement et entra discrètement dans la chambre. Il vit l'inspecteur allongée sur le lit, elle lui tournait le dos. L'infirmière lui avait donné une excellente information. C'était bien la chambre de la victime du Old Haunt.  
>Décidément, il devait être né sous une bonne étoile, entre le flic' qui quitte son poste et elle qui ne regardait même pas dans sa direction…<p>

En s'approchant discrètement il glissa l'une de ses mains dans la poche de sa veste tout en affichant un sourire en coin…


	6. Chapitre 5, l'Arme du Crime

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)  
>Chapitre 5, l'Arme du Crime<strong>

L'homme entra dans l'hôpital par la grande porte. L'appel qu'il avait reçu il y a quelques heures lui avait fait abandonner ce qu'il avait commencé pour prendre sa voiture et filer le plus rapidement possible au Lenox Hill. Étant le père d'un inspecteur de la police de New-York il se doutait bien qu'un jour il finirait par recevoir ce genre de coup de fil de la part des collègues de sa fille. Mais comme tous parents de policier, il avait espéré ne jamais le recevoir.

Depuis la mort de sa femme il s'était éloigné de New-York. Cette ville lui rappelant trop ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout ce qu'il avait perdu dans ce quartier de Washington Heights. Il s'était installé dans un petit pavillon dans la banlieue où il avait apprit à se reconstruire. Il vivait un combat incessant en tant qu'alcoolique, car les anciens alcoolique n'existent pas, le combat qu'il livrait était une bataille acharnée au quotidien contre l'envie d'une simple gorgée. Simple gorgée qui le replongerait inexorablement vers l'alcoolisme, puisqu'une gorgée en entraînant une autre, qui entraine un verre puis une bouteille…

Sa fille l'avait appelé il y a quelques temps pour lui annoncer que ça devenait de plus en plus sérieux avec Richard Castle. Richard Castle l'auteur à succès, le maitre du macabre qui avait aidé sa fille à remonter la pente après le meurtre de Johanna alors qu'il ignorait même jusqu'à son existence. Elle avait trouvé en lui une raison de tenir et de se dire que chaque jour méritait d'être vécu. Il la savait fan de cet écrivain même si au fond elle ne le lui a jamais vraiment avoué, mais les romans de cet homme avaient une place importante sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque et ce genre de petit détail ne mentaient pas.

Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sa fille, un jour, avoir cet homme qu'elle admirait se retrouver propulser en tant que partenaire. Il avait été effrayé quand il avait appris la nouvelle dans les journaux. Effrayé de savoir sa fille faire équipe avec un écrivain un tantinet égocentrique et surtout ignorant le monde réel dans lequel il vivait. Préférant se réfugier dans des fictions et des personnages qu'il inventait de toute pièce se créant par la même occasion une réalité, _sa_ réalité. Malgré cela, il avait été agréablement surprit de savoir Castle comme un atout pour sa fille. Lui aussi le pensait uniquement superficiel, un auteur à succès qui se donnait un rôle de mauvais garçon pour faire craquer les filles. Mais en fait, quand vous prenez la peine de connaitre quelqu'un – même au travers des dires de votre fille – vous vous dites qu'en fin de compte c'est un chic type qui avait déjà sauvé plusieurs fois la vie de votre enfant et donc, qu'il méritait qu'on lui laisse une chance. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, ni les membres de sa famille et il aurait préféré le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

En arrivant au deuxième étage il chercha rapidement la chambre 207, il fut surprit de voir que le policier qu'il pensait devoir surveiller la porte était un peu plus loin essayant de calmer le jeu entre un homme et un médecin. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre de sa fille.  
>En ouvrant la porte il vit un homme se tenir à côté d'elle, il tenait quelque chose à la main et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle avait remarqué la présence de cet individu.<p>

Le supérieur de sa fille qu'il avait eu au téléphone lui avait simplement dit que Kate avait été agressée, et donc, comme un père réagirait face à ce genre de scène, il réagit immédiatement.

- « Hey ! Qu'est-ce que… » Hurla Jim voyant cet inconnu au chevet de sa fille.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ou d'agir qu'il était déjà sur lui, agrippant rapidement ce que l'intrus tenait dans ses mains. Dans leur lutte il lui attrapa les vêtements et le projeta violemment à l'extérieur de la chambre. Heureusement pour lui que Jim n'avait pas fermé la porte en entrant. Ce qu'il avait dans les mains s'avéraient être un appareil photo qui se brisa en atteignant le sol et le journaliste glissa dans le couloir se demandant encore qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il passe de la chambre au couloir aussi rapidement.  
>Il était sur le point de se relever quand Jim fondu sur lui sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Il lui agrippa ensuite le col avec la ferme intention de jouer du poing quand le policier qui était censé surveiller la chambre pointa son arme à tour de rôle sur les deux hommes, ne sachant pas qui était le 'gentil' dans l'histoire.<p>

- « Police ! Les mains en l'air, tous les deux ! »  
>- « Nan mais vous êtes complètement malade ! » Hurla le journaliste alors qu'il regardait les débris de son appareil photo comme un chien battu.<br>- « Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? » Lui rétorqua Jim, ne prêtant même pas attention au policier à quelques mètres de lui.

Devant ce bruit, Kate s'était levée de son lit tant bien que mal et péniblement elle arriva dans le couloir, s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte pour se maintenir debout. Elle avait aussi posé sa main droite sur la blessure pour maintenant le bandage et peut-être étouffer la douleur. Même si le coup au coupe-papier n'avait pas atteint d'organes vitaux, ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Esposito n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort en lui ayant interdit de quitter son lit un peu plus tôt.

- « Papa ? » Dit-elle étonnée, le voyant prêt du journaliste qu'il tenait fermement au col, plaqué contre le mur.  
>- « Katie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? »<p>

Il s'approcha d'elle, lâchant le journaliste qui se laissa glisser contre le mur tout en fixant l'arme de l'officier de police. Il regarda ensuite son appareil photo jonché le sol en plusieurs morceaux. Une pointe de colère apparue quand il posa son regard sur l'homme qui venait de lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais le policier en uniforme le rappela à l'ordre et lui passa les menottes malgré ses protestations puis il le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil dans le couloir. Ils virent ensuite la porte de la chambre 207 se fermer.

Dans la chambre, Jim aida Kate à regagner le réconfort du lit.

- « Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
>- « J'ai reçu un appel du capitaine Montgomery me disant que tu avais été admise à l'hôpital. »<br>- « Oh. » Un petit moment de silence s'installa avant qu'elle reprenne. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? »  
>- « Rien, juste que t'étais à l'hôpital mais que t'allais bien. »<p>

Elle feint un petit sourire, pensant qu'elle aimerait _allez bien_ mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

- « Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit d'autre ? »  
>- « Non. Pourquoi ? »<p>

Elle se mit à lui raconter le peu qu'elle savait sur cette soirée, les souvenirs qu'elle gardait et surtout ce flash qui revenait la hanter. Devant son père elle laissa les larmes l'envahir plus que d'habitude et elle se réfugia dans ses bras sans réellement lui avouer à quel point elle était perdue.  
>Il lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'il la connaissait, qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire ça, pas à l'homme qu'elle aime. Que pour le moment elle devait se reposer et penser à Rick. Se torturer sur les souvenirs qu'elle gardait n'allait pas l'aider. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça : un père enlaçant et réconfortant sa fille sur un lit d'hôpital.<p>

A l'extérieur de la chambre le policier avait finit par relâcher le journaliste une fois son identité confirmée. Il repartit avec les morceaux de son appareil photo. Heureusement pour lui, la carte mémoire n'avait pas été endommagé.

- - -

L'irlandais venait d'arriver devant le domicile New-Yorkais des Linden. Martha lui avait dit plus tôt qu'Alexis était chez Ashley. Il espérait qu'elle était là, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle débarque à l'hôpital en ayant apprit la nouvelle par la presse ou un journaliste avide de scoop qui aurait retrouvé sa trace avant les amis de son père.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette avant de se reculer d'un pas. Il fixa un moment cette porte en bois qu'il pensait être du chêne. A travers la petite fenêtre au centre il put apercevoir une ombre, quelqu'un devait s'approcher.  
>La poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, la cinquantaine révolue pensa l'inspecteur, des lunettes et une allure soignée.<p>

- « Bob Linden ? Inspecteur Kévin Ryan de la police de New-York. »  
>- « La police. Bonjour… Que voulez-vous ? »<br>- « Je recherche Alexis Castle. Sa grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle était ici. »  
>- « C'est exact oui, elle est ici avec mon fils, Ashley… Mais entrez, je vous prie. Ne restez pas sur le pallier. »<p>

Ryan entra refermant derrière lui la porte. La maison était plutôt chouette, bien tenue et ça avait l'air d'être un chic type ce Bob. L'homme se retourna en direction de l'escalier qui devait probablement conduire aux chambres, supposa l'Irlandais.

- « Alexis, il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche. Tu veux bien descendre ? » Il se tourna ensuite vers l'inspecteur. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous la cherché, inspecteur Ryan ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alexis dévalait déjà les escaliers suivit de très prêt par son petit ami qui fit un signe de la main pour saluer _l'invité_. Dès qu'elle reconnu Ryan elle ne put s'empêcher de monter sur ses grands chevaux imaginant très bien son père envoyer ses amis de la police pour venir la chercher.

- « Inspecteur Ryan… Ne me dites pas que mon père vous a demandé de me ramener à la maison ? » Dit-t-elle non sans cacher une certaine colère. « Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'Ashley me raccompagnerait dimanche après midi. Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta voyant Ryan garder le silence.

- « Alexis… » Tenta timidement l'Irlandais.  
>- « Quoi ? Quelle excuse il a trouvé pour vous faire venir ici ? » Dit-elle alors qu'elle tapait frénétiquement le sol avec l'un de ses pieds.<p>

A ces mots et devant le silence persistant de Ryan, elle lâcha le livre de mathématique qu'elle avait dans les mains. Comme pour sa grand-mère, ce qu'elle craignait depuis tout ce temps avait finit par arriver. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite comme une dernière tentative pour repousser la réalité.

- « Nooon... » Elle cherchait désespérément dans les yeux bleus de l'inspecteur plus de précision.  
>- « Alexis, il est en vie. Il est en vie, ok ? » Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire plus, pour la rassurer et se rassurer au passage. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le droit de lui vendre de faux espoirs étant donné la situation, se contentant de dire ces quatre petits mots. Les mêmes qu'il avait sortit un peu plut tôt à Martha.<br>- « Où… Où il est ? » Demanda Alexis, affolé et s'imaginant le pire.  
>- « Il est au Lenox Hill. Je t'y conduis. »<p>

Ashley regarda furtivement son père, comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait accompagner Alexis. Bob lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord.  
>Il se devait d'être aux côtés de sa petite amie surtout dans un moment pareil, c'est pourquoi il les suivit aussi et ils montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture de Ryan.<p>

- - -

L'inspecteur Angiano arriva devant le '_Buro_', le bar où devrait se trouver Kurt Bogert leur seul et unique témoin/suspect pour cette affaire. En regardant sa montre il s'aperçut qu'il ne fallait pas plus de dix minutes pour faire le trajet en voiture dans la circulation New-Yorkaise, ce qui devrait être une distance plus rapidement parcourue à pied et accessoirement ça pouvait faire de ce Kurt un suspect et non plus un témoin.

Il gravit la petite marche à l'entrée du bar pensant à un piège tendu aux clients un peu trop consommateurs pour tester leur degré d'alcool. S'ils passaient cette marche sans encombre, ils pouvaient repartir avec leur voiture, dans le cas contraire c'était un taxi... ou une ambulance… Ingénieux comme système pensa-t-il. Ça pouvait éviter aux types bourrés de devenir des dangers publics au volant de leur voiture.

Il entra dans le bar qui avait cette odeur de vieux vin comme parfum, il fit la grimace avant d'aller directement vers le comptoir.

- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers l'ami ? » Demanda amicalement le barman.  
>- « Une information, merci. »<p>

Le barman d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux déjà grisonnant le regarda un peu surprit.

- « Police. Je recherche Kurt Bogert. »  
>- « Et bien, il est très demandé aujourd'hui. »<br>- « Pourquoi donc ? »  
>- « Il y a un gars qui a demandé à lui parler aussi. »<br>- « Ah. » Fit Angiano, très perplexe. « Vous avez où ils sont ? »  
>- « J'ai dit à l'autre type que Kurt vidait son estomac dans la ruelle de derrière, y a même pas deux minutes. »<p>

Le barman fit un mouvement de la tête et montra l'issue de secours qui se trouvait au fond du bar.

- « Merci ! »

Angiano se dirigea vers la sortie en posant sa main sur la crosse de son arme ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Quand il ouvrit la porte menant à la ruelle derrière le bar, il vit un peu plus loin, deux hommes. L'un plutôt baraqué et latino et l'autre contre le mur. Ce dernier donnait l'impression d'avoir peur. L'inspecteur commença à sortir son arme quand il vit le latino dégainer rapidement un glock dans sa direction. Les deux hommes crièrent en même temps un _« Police ! »_ qui résonna dans la petite ruelle.

Voyant ça comme une parfaite occasion de se faire la mal, l'homme contre le mur prit ses jambes à son cou et se mit à fuir. Angiano baissa son arme quand il vit le latino en faire de même et poursuivre l'autre homme.

- « Putain ! » Lança-t-il blasé. « Mais pourquoi à chaque fois, il faut qu'ils se mettent à courir ? On ne peut pas discuter avant ? C'est chiant à la fin ! »

Il s'élança aussi tout en insultant l'éthique qui le forçait à utiliser ses jambes au lieu de tirer deux bastos dans les rotules des fuyards pour les punir de le faire galoper. Quand il arriva au bout de la ruelle, il vit les deux hommes partir vers la gauche, lui prit la droite et monta dans sa voiture.

Sirène hurlante et l'envie irrésistible de réaliser un _Strike_ il fonça en direction des deux hommes. Il dépassa le premier qu'il pensait être un '_flic_', vu ce qu'il avait crié dans la ruelle, pour atteindre rapidement le deuxième qui… courait tout droit. _« Mais pourquoi font-ils tous ça ? Quel con ! »_ Il lui suffisait de s'engouffrer dans une autre ruelle, plus petite et ainsi empêcher le véhicule de le poursuivre. Mais non, l'homme continuait de courir en ligne droite n'ayant que les yeux rivés de temps à autre sur l'individu qui le poursuivait à pied, oubliant celui en voiture.

Alors qu'il se retrouva au niveau d'un carrefour, il choisit de suivre la circulation en courant. Angiano se positionna à ses côtés. Ouvrit tranquillement sa vitre et tendit le bras. Arrivé au niveau de l'homme il lui attrapa le col et le dirigea inexorablement vers des poubelles. Il pila d'un seul coup et l'homme plongea la tête la première dans les immondices. Déclenchant un fou rire d'Angiano quand il sortit du véhicule arme en main tout en le mettant en joug. Il lui passa rapidement les menottes et lui ordonna de s'asseoir le long de la voiture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le deuxième homme qui le poursuivait arriva lui aussi. N'ayant toujours aucune idée de l'identité exacte de cet homme, l'inspecteur pointa son arme dans sa direction.

- « Vous êtes qui vous ? » Lui demanda Quinton essuyant au passage la poussière qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se déposer sur sa belle veste blanche.  
>- « Inspecteur Esposito. »<br>- « Montrez-moi votre plaque… Doucement… »

Javier s'exécuta, après cette petite présentation entre collègue effectuée, chacun rangea son arme dans son étui.

- « Je présume que vous êtes un collègue de l'inspecteur Beckett ? »  
>- « Comment est-ce que vous… »<br>- « Je vous en prie, prenez-moi pour un pigeon. J'aurais une amie dans le même cas que la vôtre, je ferai pareil. »  
>- « C'est-à-dire ? » Tout en prenant un air innocent.<br>- « Enquêter de mon côté car je penserais que les flics en chargent de l'affaire sont des incapables… à tout hasard je dis ça, heiiin. » Il détacha furtivement son regard d'Esposito quand il vit l'homme menotté essayer de se faufiler pour une nouvelle fois se faire la mal. « Hey. T'essaie de te tirer encore une fois, je te flingue les rotules et je t'écrase avec ma bagnole, c'est compris ? »

L'homme s'arrêta et se réinstalla sans broncher le long de la voiture.

- « Ok ! Je ne bouge pas... »  
>- « Vous menacez un suspect ? » Fit Javier.<br>- « Le menacer, moi ? Non ! Quel mot horrible ! Je lui disais juste ce que je compte faire s'il me prend pour un con encore une fois et se met à courir. Faut savoir communiquer. »  
>- « Oh oui je vois. »<br>- « Donc… Vous êtes bien Kurt Bogert ? »  
>- « Ouais ! Et vous, vous êtes ? »<br>- « Moi je suis très désireux de boucler une affaire… » Il roula des yeux. « Inspecteur Angiano et lui (_montrant Esposito_)… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ? »  
>- « Je voulais savoir si… »<br>- « Naaaan! je demandais pas à vous inspecteur. Vous n'êtes pas chargé de l'affaire et en plus de ça vous êtes ami avec la victime… »  
>- « Les victimes… Richard Castle est aussi un ami. » Précisa le latino qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches.<br>- « Raison de plus, j'ai pas envie de vous voir dans mes pattes. C'est pourquoi, je veux bien que vous restiez pendant que j'interroge le monsieur là mais faudra pas trop m'en demander, on est d'accord ? » Il ne laissa pas Esposito répondre qu'il porta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Kurt. « Aaaah et mets-toi debout tu vas me donner un torticolis assis devant moi. »

Angiano l'aida à se relever et l'installa confortablement le long de la carrosserie de sa voiture.

- « Bon alors, on va faire simple et rapide Kurt… Est-ce que tu as tenté de tuer Richard Castle et Katherine Beckett ? »  
>- « Quoi ? Qui ? NON ! »<br>- « Alors explique-moi ton manège d'hier soir… Oui j'ai parlé à ta future ex-femme… Veuve… Oui parce que si tu continues comme ça, elle sera bientôt veuve ! »  
>- « Je… Je ne l'ai pas touché ! »<br>- « Qui donc ? »  
>- « Le proprio du bar ! Et pourtant cet enfoiré m'a viré ! »<br>- « Il t'a viré, mais il t'avais prévenu, non ? » Intervint Esposito avant de se faire fusiller du regard par son homologue.  
>- « Ah ! Inspecteur Esposito, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Vous assistez, c'est tout. »<p>

Esposito leva légèrement les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Valait mieux pour lui avoir l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête dans la poche au lieu d'en faire un ennemi.

- « Kurt… Je t'écoute… Qu'est-ce que t'as été faire après la fermeture du Old Haunt ? »  
>- « J'y suis retourné ! Je ne trouvais pas ça normal, qu'un client fidèle comme moi, on le fout à la porte à 22h00. »<br>- « Et donc quoi ? T'as essayé d'entrer, il t'en a empêché… »  
>- « Ouais… »<br>- « Et lu l'as flingué ! »  
>- « Ouais… Quoi ? Non ! » Il avala sa salive avant de reprendre. « J'ai essayé d'entrer mais j'avais à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il m'a chopé et plaqué contre le mur. Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste ! Je l'ai écouté et je me suis tiré ! »<br>- « T'as été faire quoi après ? »  
>- « J'suis allée au 24h24h. 10 minutes à pied et j'me suis acheté une bouteille de whisky. »  
>- « Eeet ? »<br>- « Et je suis repassé devant le Old Haunt. Vous savez, j'ai voulu entrer, lui montrer qui j'étais mais quand je me suis approché de la porte… Porte qui était entre-ouverte ! Je les ai vu s'engueuler ! »  
>- « Qui donc ? »<br>- « Le proprio et une femme, bien foutue la gonzesse ! »  
>- « Hey ! On se concentre ! » Commanda Angiano. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? »<br>- « Aucune idée ! Je me suis pas approché pour entendre mieux, et c'est là que le type a dit _'Kate?'_, genre super étonné quoi. Deux secondes après y a eu un flash, un gros bruit comme un coup de feu... J'ai flippé alors je me suis tiré vite fait ! »  
>- « Quoi ? Tu t'es juste tiré ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas appelé les flics ? » Fulmina Esposito qui n'avait qu'une envie ; en mettre une à ce type.<br>- « Parce que c'est bien fait pour sa gueule s'il s'est fait descendre cet enfoiré ! Il n'avait pas à me virer du bar ! »

Esposito s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme et lui attrapa le col avant qu'Angiano lui rappelle ses paroles. A contre cœur, Javier le lâcha.

- « Alors Kurt, explique-moi pourquoi tu as appelé les flics d'une cabine au milieu de la nuit alors que ta femme m'a dit que tu étais rentré ? »  
>- « Je suis rentré chez moi, pour picoler vu que je pouvais pas le faire au Old Haunt. Et quand je me suis réveillé j'suis sorti pour appeler les flics. »<br>- « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait de chez toi ? »  
>- « Parce que je voulais pas qu'on sache que j'ai appelé. »<br>- « Et pourquoi tu as appelé la police quelques heures après ? »  
>- « Parce que... Quand il m'a viré j'étais en colère mais après j'ai eu... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être appeler la police. »<p>

Kurt regardait, effrayé, le latino qui faisait les cents pas à quelques mètres de là, essayant de se calmer. Si seulement ce type avait appelé la police quand il a entendu le premier coup de feu, si seulement il avait agit au lieu d'aller picoler sa bouteille, ses amis n'en seraient certainement pas là. Dire qu'il lui a fallu plus de trois heures pour appeler la police, trois heures durant lesquelles Kate et Castle se vidaient… Trois longues heures à baigner dans leur sang juste parce que ce type était en colère et qu'après une petite sieste il a eu un éclair de conscience...

- « Kurt ? Allo je suis là ! Arrête de regarder celui qui n'a qu'une seule envie, celle de te foutre une trempe ! » Il détacha son regard d'Esposito, Angiano sortit son téléphone portable et lui montra une photo de Kate. « Est-ce que c'est elle ? La femme que tu as vue se disputer avec monsieur Castle ? »  
>- « La vache, elle est bien foutue ! »<br>- « Hey… surveille ton langage ! » Interpella Esposito.  
>- « Ouais ! Elle faisait dans les un mètre soixante dix, mince, cheveux long, brun… Ouais, ça pourrait être elle ! »<br>- « Ok Kurt... Et pour le prénom que t'as entendu, certain que c'est _'Kate'_ ? »  
>- « Ouais ! Sûr et certain, ma bouteille n'était pas encore ouverte. »<p>

Angiano se recula d'un pas, sortit son calepin et nota les informations qu'il venait d'avoir, il se gratta ensuite la tête voyant que cette enquête sentait de plus en plus le roussi. Il voyait déjà les journalistes raffoler de ce retournement de situation et voyant déjà ce genre de gros titres : _'Sa muse met en scène une tentative de viol pour se débarrassez de lui.'_ A cette pensée l'inspecteur soupira et marmonna : _« Putain d'enquête… »_

Il fit monter Kurt dans sa voiture pour l'emmener au poste de police et conseilla à Esposito d'aller au chevet de ses amis. Mais il était hors de question pour lui de rester à ne rien faire à l'hôpital alors qu'il pouvait aider ses amis, il devait s'occuper l'esprit sinon il allait péter un plomb. Il prit donc le chemin du 12ème district avec la ferme intention de fouiller dans le passé de Kate pour savoir qui lui en voudrait au point de lui infliger ça. Il ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde que Beckett était mêlée à ça.

- - -

**Hopital, Lenox Hill. New-York.**

A l'extérieur de l'hôpital les journalistes se faisaient de plus en plus impatient, et pour cause, une nouvelle venait de tomber attisant l'instinct primaire des chasseurs de scoop : Richard Castle était sorti du bloc. Avide d'info ils cherchaient à savoir précisément son état, s'il avait des chances de s'en sortir non pas qu'ils étaient intéressés de le savoir en vie, ils voulaient juste être bien informés pour pouvoir écrire quelque chose de concret. A défaut de pouvoir parler avec les membres de la famille ils se contenteraient du chirurgien ayant opéré l'écrivain.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, devant la chambre de Castle, l'officier Goralski était en train de parler avec le chirurgien. Il ne lui posait pas uniquement des questions histoire de savoir et nourrir une curiosité malsaine, mais il était vraiment intéressé par le sort de cet homme. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais les personnes qui étaient autour, et qui s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui semblaient avoir beaucoup d'estime et d'amour à son égard. C'était surtout la première fois qu'il voyait des flics considérer quelqu'un, qui à la base n'en est pas un, comme l'un des leurs.

Il regarda Martha entrer dans la chambre et s'installer au côté de Castle.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous ne lui dites pas ? » Demanda Goralski au chirurgien.  
>- « Comment ça ? » Fit-il étonné.<br>- « Qu'est-ce que vous ne lui avez pas dit ? Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose… »  
>- (<em>Il soupira<em>) « On a… » Le chirurgien posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'officier, et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent de la chambre pour éviter d'être entendu de Martha. « On a perdu monsieur Castle quelques secondes sur la table d'opération, ça n'a pas été facile. A présent il est dans le coma. On ne peut plus rien faire à part attendre. Ça ne dépend plus que de lui. »

Qu'est-ce que le chirurgien cherche à vous faire comprendre en disant ça ? Que s'il y passe c'est qu'il la choisi ? Qu'il préfère abandonner ceux qu'il aime au lieu de se battre ? Foutaise. En réalité ils n'en savent pas plus mais devant les questions il faut bien se résoudre à répondre quelque chose.

- « Il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Goralski.  
>- (<em>Il haussa les épaules<em>) « Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça dépend de lui. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. »

- - -

Après avoir déposé Kurt Bogert au poste de police pour sa déposition, Angiano était de retour à l'hôpital. Au vue des informations fournies par ce 'témoin', une discussion avec la seule victime capable de parler était obligatoire.

L'inspecteur entra dans la chambre d'un pas décidé. Il regarda Jim qui se tenait sur le fauteuil au côté de sa fille :

- « Monsieur, je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce. »  
>- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jim.<br>- « Je dois parler avec l'inspecteur Beckett. »  
>- « Vous voulez dire, m'interroger ? » Ajouta Kate, abattu.<br>- « Oui. Interroger. » Répondit-il froid et bien décidé.  
>- « Vous n'interrogerez pas ma fille sans moi, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »<p>

Beckett attrapa le poignet de son père.

- « Ça va aller papa. Je ferai la même chose à sa place. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- « Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai derrière la porte. »

Il quitta ensuite la pièce. L'inspecteur Angiano remplaça Jim sur le fauteuil.

- « On a parlé avec Kurt Bogert, le client mécontent. Vous saviez qu'il était revenu, environ 30 minutes après que monsieur Castle l'ait empêché de rentrer dans le bar ? »  
>- « Non, j'en savais rien. »<br>- « Il dit avoir vu une femme qui correspond comme par hasard à votre description, se disputer sévèrement avec Monsieur Castle peu de temps avant les évènements survenus au Old Haunt. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »  
>- « J'aimerai bien, vraiment. Mais… »<br>- « Oui, je sais. La question est, est-ce que vous vous rappelez vraiment de rien ou vous ne voulez pas vous souvenir de ce que vous avez fait ? »  
>- « Quoi ? »<br>- « Vous savez ce que je déteste par-dessus tout : les flics véreux. Mettre en scène cette tentative de viol était vraiment bien trouvé, inspecteur Beckett. Vous avez la presse de votre côté, des collègues fidèles qui croient en vous aveuglement, et même la famille de monsieur Castle qui croit en vous. Tout le monde est de votre côté. Vous avez trouvé le plan parfait pour vous débarrasser de cet écrivain qui vous colle aux basques. »  
>- « Je… Je n'ai pas essayé de tuer Rick ! »<br>- « Écoutez la seule raison qui me pousse à ne pas vous mettre les menottes et à vous embarquer au poste de police devant ces vautours de journaliste c'est les médecins qui disent que vous devez rester en observation cette nuit. »  
>- « Je vous le répète… Je… »<br>- « Ok très bien. Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez alors ? »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait n'allaient pas l'aider à l'innocenter mais si elle lui mentait cela pouvait être encore pire. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage comme pour essayer de s'extirper de ce cauchemar.

- « Quand Rick est monté à cause du bruit que faisait ce client, je suis restée en bas, dans le bureau. Je l'ai attendu. Quelques instants plus tard j'ai entendu comme un coup de feu… »  
>- « Comme un coup de feu, hein ? Vous êtes inspecteur et vous ne savez pas si c'était un coup de feu ? »<br>- « Je n'ai que des flashs de cette soirée, je ne suis sûre de rien, inspecteur Angiano ! »  
>- « Très bien, continuez… »<br>- « Après le coup de feu, pour me protéger, j'ai prit le coupe papier… »  
>- « Vous n'aviez pas votre arme avec vous ? »<br>- « C'était un rendez-vous pas une interpellation ! » Se défendit rapidement Beckett.  
>- « Et ce coupe papier s'est retrouvé comme par enchantement dans les mains de monsieur Castle ? »<br>- « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer ça, je ne m'en souviens pas ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de ne me souvenir de rien à part… »  
>- « A part quoi, inspecteur ? »<p>

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira se revoyant encore presser la détente.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de fermer les yeux ou d'y penser pour me revoir tirer sur Rick. Voila ce dont je me rappelle. C'est _tout_ ce dont je me rappelle ! »  
>- « Une idée du pourquoi le client, monsieur Bogert dit avoir entendu le prénom de '<em>Kate<em>' ? »  
>- « J'en sais rien… » Répondit-elle, dépitée.<p>

Angiano fut surprit de la voir avouer ce genre de souvenir qui l'incriminait plutôt qu'autre chose.

- « Alors pourquoi m'avouez ça ? Ça ne vous aide pas vraiment. »  
>- « Parce que vous mentir ça m'aiderait peut-être ? »<br>- « Non, surtout pas. En plus de ne pas vous aider ça m'énerverait. »  
>- « Je sais que je n'ai pas pu faire ça, je le sais. J'ai autant envie que vous de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais les souvenirs que j'ai me disent que j'ai essayé de le tuer et ça… Je n'y crois pas mais je ne peux malheureusement pas croire autre chose que ce qu'ils me disent ! C'est tout ce que j'ai. C'est… Tout ce qu'il me reste. »<p>

Elle baissa la tête et évita de croiser le regard de son homologue chargé de l'enquête. Sachant qu'il n'en apprendra pas plus auprès de Kate, Angiano se redressa.

- « Vous devez comprendre que le policier à votre porte n'est plus vraiment là pour assurer votre protection. »  
>- « Il est là… parce que je suis suspectée. »<p>

D'un signe de la tête il lui répondit que oui.

- « Bien… » Ajouta Beckett dans un souffle.

Quinton fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la signification de ce _'bien'_.

- « En quoi c'est bien que vous soyez suspectée ? Je ne comprends pas là. »  
>- « Quand les journalistes l'apprendront… Au moins ils arrêteront d'accuser Rick de violeur. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'allongea sur le lit, tournant une nouvelle fois le dos à la porte.<p>

- - -

Appuyé contre le montant de la porte, Martha regardait son fils sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle s'accrochait aux souvenirs pour garder espoir même si c'était difficile. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien comment le personnel ou les médecins la regardaient. Comme s'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il s'en sorte, qu'ils y croyaient pas. Mais peu importe, c'était son fils, elle devait y croire jusqu'au bout au moins elle essayait d'y croire. Elle n'avait que ça à se raccrocher de toute façon. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées elle entendit la voix d'un homme l'appeler. Elle se retourna.

- « Comment va-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne le connaissait pas, et de peur de parler avec un journaliste, elle ne répondit rien. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'un chasseur de scoop mais plutôt quelqu'un qui se faisait aussi du souci pour un membre de sa famille.

- « Oh, pardonnez-moi. Jim Beckett. Katie… Kate est ma fille. »  
>- « Martha Rodgers. La mère de Richard. »<p>

Ils échangèrent un sourire pensant qu'ils auraient préférés se rencontrer dans d'autres circonstance, lors d'un dîner par exemple, ou d'une soirée. Mais pas à l'hôpital au chevet de leur enfant.

- « Richard s'accroche... Comment va Kate ? »  
>- « Elle est… Perdue. Elle ne veut pas me l'avouer mais je le sais. »<br>- « Les parents sentent ce genre de truc. » Ajouta Martha, toujours les yeux rivés sur Castle.

Le silence s'installa alors que Martha alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils. Jim en fit rapidement de même.

- « J'aurais aimé donné de ses nouvelles à Katie. Vous en savez plus ? »  
>- « Tout ce que les médecins m'ont dit c'était qu'il était dans le coma... »<p>

Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien la détresse que vivait cette mère pour son enfant. Le doute, l'espoir, l'attente... Tout ça la rongeait à petit feu.

- « Vous savez… Quand Johanna nous a été enlevée, ça… Ça n'a pas vraiment été facile. Il nous était impossible de remonter la pente. J'ignore ce que votre fils vous a dit, ou même ma fille à ce sujet... Le fait est que Richard Castle a sauvé ma Katie dans une période où je n'étais pas capable de le faire. Il a été là pour elle. A travers ses écrits il la soutenait pendant que moi je sombrais… Au départ j'étais effrayé de savoir ma fille faire équipe avec un homme qui n'avait pas l'entrainement de la police, mais… Les fois où je revoyais ma fille lors d'un simple dîner ou pour un week-end. Elle souriait… Tout simplement. Sourire qu'elle avait perdu depuis bien longtemps… » Il sourit à son tour à ce souvenir. « Ce que j'essaie de vous dire… » Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux. « S'il a réussit à redonner l'envie de vivre à ma fille, lui a redonné le sourire comme il a pu le faire et comme il continue de le faire. Il se battra. J'en suis convaincu. Et vous devez aussi le croire. »

C'était à présent son tour de redonner un sourire sincère à cette mère rongée par l'inquiétude et d'un petit mouvement de la tête, elle l'en remercia.

- - -

L'inspecteur Angiano faisait les cents pas dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, depuis quelques minutes il était au téléphone et à en juger par la tête qu'il faisait il n'aimait pas ce qu'on était en train de lui dire. _« Vous en êtes sûr ? … Ok... Merci. »_Il raccrocha, énervé. Il fixa quelques instants les journalistes à l'extérieur, derrière le périmètre de sécurité. _« Putain... »_ Jura-t-il tout en tapant du pied. _« Je déteste vraiment ce genre d'affaire ! La prochaine fois je veux un homicide classique. Le mari qui flingue sa femme, point barre… Plus jamais de célébrité et encore moins de flic ! Ou nan ! J'ai mieux... Des vacances, ouais des vacances ! Il me faut des vacances... »_  
>D'un pas décidé il retourna rapidement au deuxième étage où il croisa son vieil ami Goralski. Il lui demanda de le suivre, que les choses allaient changer et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance.<p>

Il entra dans la chambre de l'inspecteur Beckett, accompagné d'Ed. Kate se retourna pensant apprendre la nouvelle qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout... Heureusement, c'était autre chose.

- « Le résultat des empreintes sur le glock, retrouvé sur la scène de crime, vient de tomber. Ce sont les vôtres. Comme vous l'avez dit inspecteur, ça correspond à votre souvenir. Mais il y a autre chose. On a eu les résultats de la balistique. Le glock qui a servi a tiré à deux reprises sur Monsieur Castle est enregistré. Il s'agit de votre arme de service, inspecteur Beckett. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ? » Ordonna Quinton.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver de l'autre côté. Recalé au simple rang de témoin à celui de suspect numéro 1.

- « Je n'ai pas prit mon arme, inspecteur ! C'était juste un rendez-vous. Je l'ai laissé dans mon appartement ! »  
>- « Vous en êtes certaine ? »<br>- « Oui ! Je… Je n'ai pas pris d'arme avec moi. Pourquoi j'en aurais eu besoin ? »  
>- « Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'elle se soit retrouvée au Old Haunt ? »<br>- « J'en ai aucune idée ! »

L'inspecteur s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il était forcé de le faire, s'il ne le faisait pas la presse allait dire que la police protégeait l'un des leurs et Angiano n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que les journalistes qui pouvaient poser problème...

- « Katherine Beckett, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Richard Castle. Tout ce que vous direz… »

Kate ne l'écoutait plus, elle était comme perdue dans un cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus. Elle n'avait retenu que ces mots : «_ ...vous êtes en état d'arrestation … meurtre … Richard Castle..._ »  
>Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, oui elle devait être dans son lit et elle allait se réveiller en sursaut, soulagé de constater que tout ça n'était une pure invention. Soulagée de retrouver Rick à ses côtés…<p>

Mais rien…

Elle sentit juste le métal froid des menottes entourer l'un de ses poignets…


	7. Chapitre 6, Les Vieilles Habitudes

**Info pour le Lenox Hill, je le connais pas alors je me suis quelque peu servi d'un épisode de Criminal Minds pour l'imaginer et l'arranger comme je voulais :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>De l'Autre Côté<span> (The Other Side)**

**Chapitre 6, Les Vieilles Habitudes**

Pour éviter la meute de journalistes qui campaient devant l'entrée principale du Lenox-Hill, Alexis et Ashley étaient passés par le parking sous-terrain, qui servait aussi pour les entrées des urgences. En arrivant dans le hall, Montgomery les accueillit et leur indiqua rapidement le numéro de la chambre de Castle avant de retourner à son téléphone. Bob était en ligne, lui aussi demandait des nouvelles au sujet de Castle, Kate mais aussi sur l'enquête.

En arrivant devant la chambre de son père, Alexis se figea un instant serrant un peu plus fort l'avant bras d'Ashley. Elle n'osait pas entrer redoutant la vision de son père allongé sur le lit d'un hôpital, blessé, probablement relié à des machines. Elle pensait que si cela devait mal se terminer, elle aurait à jamais cette image qui la hanterait. Car même si elle espérait et se forcer d'imaginer que tout irait bien, imaginer le pire des scénarios dans ce genre de cas restait humain. Inconsciemment on se prépare déjà au pire…

Finalement, elle posa lentement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte en agrippant au passage un peu plus le bras d'Ashley. La peur au ventre et le cœur serré, elle entra dans la chambre. La première chose qui retenue son attention fut le bip-bip continuel de l'électrocardiogramme, et l'image de son père branché, dépendant de machines pour survivre. A cette vision, elle laissa échapper un léger souffle étranglé par la tristesse.  
>Elle s'en approcha timidement, aperçu furtivement le bandage au niveau de son torse qui cachait l'une de ses blessures par balles. Elle prit délicatement l'une de ses mains qu'elle enveloppa avec les siennes. Ashley prit le fauteuil et le positionna derrière Alexis qui s'y installa rapidement sans détacher ses yeux de son père. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'il avait pu envoyer Ryan chez les Linden pour simplement l'obliger à rentrer alors qu'il avait finit par comprendre et accepter sa relation avec Ashley.<p>

- - -

Au 12ème District, Esposito farfouillait encore dans les dossiers d'anciennes affaires pour trouver la personne qui en voulait à ce point à Kate pour monter ce genre de coup. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il se perdait au milieu des boites en cartons contenant les affaires classées de Beckett et celles qu'elle avait fait avec Castle. Il avait passé en revu pas mal d'affaires, revu pas mal de pourritures, téléphoné, envoyé des collègues du commissariat pour vérifier les alibis des anciens détenus qui avaient finit par payer leur dettes à la société. Le latino avait même été surprit à quel point tous les flics du 12ème se sentaient concernés par ce qui arrivait à Kate et à Castle. _Lt_ avait été le premier à se proposer pour les aider, les autres avaient rapidement suivit. Esposito n'imaginait pas à quel point les uniformes considéraient l'écrivain comme l'un des leurs. Surtout qu'en dehors d'un _'bonjour'_ et d'un _'au revoir'_, il n'était pas souvent dans leur pattes. Mais rien que ça, et de savoir que lui aussi avait adopté ce réflexe de flic', à savoir être prêt à se prendre une balle pour un collègue les avait convaincu que l'écrivain agissait plus comme l'un des leur qu'un simple gratte papier. Il était considéré comme faisant partie de cette famille.  
>L'affaire au Old Haunt était devenue leur <em>priorité<em> à tous. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous se consacrer uniquement à cette affaire, mais les regards et les petites attention à l'égard d'Esposito ne mentaient pas.

Alors qu'il allait user une nouvelle fois du téléphone pour contacter une personne qui aurait pu se venger de Beckett, il vit l'Irlandais faire son apparition tel une tornade et se diriger immédiatement vers lui.

- « Yo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
>- « Je reviens de l'hôpital, j'ai déposé Alexis et Ashley et parlé quelques instants avec l'officier Goralski, un pote de l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête. »<br>- « Je vois... Des nouvelles de Castle ? »  
>- « Aucun changement, il est toujours dans le coma. »<br>- « Ah… (_Le ton de sa voix se faisant hésitant_) Et qu'en pensent les médecins ? »

Son collègue ne répondit rien se contentant de hausser les épaules.

- « Et Beckett ? » Poursuivit Esposito.  
>- « Angiano vient de l'arrêter pour tentative de meurtre. »<br>- « Quoi ? » Le latino se leva brusquement, faisant reculer son fauteuil qui heurta un autre bureau derrière lui.  
>- « L'arme utilisée est la sienne, il n'avait pas le choix. » Précisa l'Irlandais. « Imagine le foutoir que ça aurait été s'il ne l'avait pas fait et que la presse en aurait eu vent… »<br>- « Pas la peine de me faire un dessin, je vois déjà le tableau. » Dit-il tout en allant rechercher son fauteuil pour s'y réinstaller.  
>- « T'as trouvé des pistes solides dans les anciennes affaires ? »<p>

Javier prit l'un des dossiers et le jeta sans ménagement sur une pile de feuille. Blasé par autant de fausses pistes.

- « Non, rien ! Soit ils ont des alibis, soit ils sont encore en prison, soit ils sont morts… Y a rien dans ces dossiers… »

Ryan s'installa à son tour sur son fauteuil en laissant échapper un soupir.

- « Ryan ! J'ai une idée. » S'écria Esposito alors qui laissait son regard fureter entre l'Irlandais et l'écran de son ordinateur. « Tu dis que c'est l'arme de Kate qui a servi ? »  
>- « Ouais. C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit l'officier Goralski. »<br>- « Et bien voilà ! On a qu'à aller chez Beckett ! On sait tout les deux qu'elle n'a pas pu prendre son arme de service alors qu'elle n'y était pas. »  
>- « Donc quelqu'un a bien du rentrer dans son appartement pour le lui prendre ! » Hurla à son tour Ryan avant de se sentir un tant soit peu mal à l'aise. Lui qui pensait que terminer les phrases d'un collègue ne marchaient que pour Castle et Beckett. Il s'était trompé.<p>

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensembles vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur ils s'appuyèrent contre la paroi, attendant patiemment que les portes se ferment.

- « Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda timidement Ryan, appréhendant déjà la réponse de son collègue.  
>- « Voyons, bro' ! On parle de Castle là ! Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. » Lui répondit rapidement le latino en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son ami. Essayent par la même occasion de chasser le doute qui s'installait en lui. « Tu verras, rien que pour faire mentir ces journalistes, il va s'en sortir ! »<p>

Ils échangèrent un sourire imaginant que ce serait bien le style de leur ami.

En sortant du 12ème, les deux compères tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un journaliste armé d'un dictaphone. Cheveux brun, la trentaine bien entamé, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une veste imitation cuir et d'une chemise blanche. Les inspecteurs n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que le type avait déjà craché sa première question.

- « Qu'avez-vous à dire sur l'affaire du Old Haunt ? »  
>- « Rien ! » Lui rétorqua Esposito.<p>

Le journaliste regarda furtivement une feuille avant de reprendre.

- « Vous êtes bien les inspecteurs Kévin Ryan et Javier Esposito, des collègues du lieutenant Beckett et un ami de Richard Castle ? »  
>- « Et alors ? » Poursuivit l'Irlandais.<br>- « Vous devez bien suivre l'enquête, non ? »

Les gars secouèrent en même temps la tête comme pour éluder la question avant d'essayer de dépasser le journaliste. Ce dernier se mit à les suivre à la trace comme un fidèle animal de compagnie tout en crachant d'autres questions. Aucunes d'elles ne retenues l'attention des deux acolytes jusqu'à ce que ce type en pose une mal placée : _« C'était comment de travailler avec Richard Castle ? »_. En fait ce n'était pas tellement la question qui fit réagir au quart de tour le latino, mais plutôt le temps employé par le journaliste. Il utilisait déjà le passé, à croire que les médias avaient déjà enterré leur ami. Javier l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- « Wow ! Javier, arrête ! » Tenta Ryan pour le calmer.  
>- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous en parler au passé, hein ? » Lança Esposito tout en fusillant le journaliste du regard.<p>

Ce dernier effrayé avait légèrement levé les mains, dans l'une d'elle se trouvait encore son dictaphone.

- « Je… euh… Je… » Bafouilla l'homme.  
>- « Des vautours, vous n'êtes que des vautours ! Ne me dites pas que vous préparez déjà un article retraçant sa vie… »<br>- « Non ! je… »  
>- « Et vous vous dites journalistes ? » Poursuivit Esposito en ignorant Ryan à ses côtés.<br>- « Je le suis ! »  
>- « Et bien alors… Prouvez-le-moi… » dit-il tout en lâchant son col, ce dernier se dépêcha de le remettre alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses esprits. « Si vous me promettez l'exclusivité sur cette affaire, je vous donne deux ou trois trucs qui pourraient peut-être vous aider… » Il venait de capter l'attention des deux inspecteurs.<br>- « Ok, on vous écoute. » Ajouta Ryan en croisant ses bras, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre que ça avait intérêt à en valoir la peine.  
>- « Promettez-moi l'exclusivité sur toute cette histoire, interview des intéressés et j'en passe… Et je vais vous chercher ça. »<br>- « Si les infos que vous nous donnez permettent d'avancer, Peut-être... Sinon… »  
>- « Ce n'est pas des infos… Mais des vidéos. »<br>- « Quoi, des vidéos… de surveillances ? »  
>- « Non, amateur… » Il regarda les deux inspecteurs avant de poursuivre. « Ce matin, alors que j'étais devant le Old Haunt pour avoir des infos, y a un gamin qui s'est approché de moi et m'a dit que pour 200 dollars il me filerai une vidéo qu'il a prise avant même que la première patrouille se pointe au Old Haunt. »<p>

Perplexe les deux inspecteurs le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Le gamin m'a dit qu'il rentrait avec des potes. Ils se sont filmés sur le chemin du retour. Et… Ils sont passés devant le Old Haunt. Peut-être que vous trouverez des trucs intéressants. »  
>- « Vous l'avez acheté cette vidéo ? »<br>- « Ouais ! Elle est à la rédaction, ils doivent la regarder en détail pour voir si y a un truc d'exploitable. »  
>- « Vous avez parlez de plusieurs vidéos ? »<br>- « J'ai aussi récupéré des vidéos de personnes qui ont commencées à filmer une fois le cordon de la police installée. »  
>- « Celles là aussi, vous les avez payé ? »<br>- « Nan ! » Répondit l'homme en affichant un petit air supérieur, comme s'il était content de lui. « C'est dingue ce que les gens peuvent faire juste pour avoir leur nom affiché en bas d'un écran sur une chaine de télé… » Il s'arrêta un moment comme pour laisser le temps aux inspecteurs de réfléchir. « Alors… L'exclusivité en échange de ces vidéos ? »  
>- « On pourrait demander un mandat pour avoir ces vidéos. » Ajouta Ryan.<br>- « C'est vrai, et vous les aurez certainement. Mais je peux vous faire gagner du temps. »  
>- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? » Demanda intrigué Esposito qui se méfiait de lui.<br>- (_étonné_) « Faire quoi ? »  
>- « Vous êtes le premier journaliste qui veut nous aider. »<br>- « D'une ma femme adore les bouquins de Richard Castle, donc je vous laisse imaginer la crise que j'ai eu ce matin en me levant. Elle est du genre à me bassiner avec les romans de ce Richard Castle toute la journée. De plus j'en ai ras-le-bol d'être le gratte papier qui s'occupe de la rubrique des chats écrasés sur le bord de la route. Cette affaire va me permettre de me faire un nom si j'ai les infos avant les collègues. »  
>- « Marché conclu ! » Répondit rapidement le latino.<br>- « Mais je vous préviens, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose d'exploitable, hein. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la connaissance avec un autre mur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, à priori ce journaliste n'était pas rancunier et n'en voulait pas à Esposito pour sa réaction. Avant de partir à sa rédaction, il leur donna à chacun une carte de visite, Esposito lui en donna une à son tour.

- « Je vous appelle dès que j'ai les vidéos. » Puis il disparu.

Javier regarda ensuite étrangement ce petit bout de papier avec le nom du journaliste d'inscrit : Christian Rooke. _« Rooke ? C'est une blague ?_ », laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il monta dans une voiture avec Ryan pour aller à l'appartement de Beckett.

- - -

On approchait de la fin de l'après midi mais cela n'effaçait pas la soif de scoop de quelques journalistes qui faisaient encore le pied de grue devant l'hôpital.

A l'intérieur, Kate avait l'un de ses poignets menotté au lit ce qui ne l'aidait pas à s'allonger un peu plus confortablement pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. _'Sommeil'_ qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de toute façon, puisqu'elle s'efforçait de se souvenir de cette soirée pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle s'évertuait aussi à penser positivement pour Rick. Pourtant elle avait cet étrange pressentiment dans ses entrailles comme si elle savait que la chance avait finit par changer de camp, qu'elle devait se faire une raison et que finalement ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres... Comme pour sa mère. Elle soupira regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle voyait le ciel d'un orangé éclatant, des rayons de soleil percer à travers les buildings et un léger bruit de circulation.

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minute elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place, rongé par l'envie de se lever et d'aller voir Rick. Mais étant suspectée d'avoir essayé de le tuer elle savait aussi que la police ne la laisserait pas approcher de sa chambre.

_Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait le voir ?  
>Et si c'était sa seule chance pour lui dire à dieu ?<em>  
>Ces deux petites questions l'assaillaient sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit. Sans lui laisser une chance de penser à autre chose ne serait-ce quelques instants. A croire que son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer.<p>

Le cœur serré elle se redressa sur son lit, entreprenant de faire glisser son poignet des menottes. Elle essaya plusieurs fois et ce n'était pas la douleur qu'elle subissait qui l'empêcha de tenter sa chance jusqu'à ce que son poignet et sa main soient tellement engourdis par la douleur qu'elle finit par arrêter quelques instants.

Elle aimerait tellement aller le voir, se tenir à ses côtés et lui dire à quel point elle regrettait et qu'elle était désolée.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que vous pensez le bonheur si proche de vous, tellement proche, que vous pouvez presque le sentir à quelques centimètres qu'un évènement arrive et que vous devez brutalement affronter la réalité et voir ce_'bonheur'_ vous filer entre les doigts ?

Malgré plusieurs tentatives et des cris de douleur qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, elle vit bien que les menottes étaient bien trop serrées pour lui permettre de s'en défaire. Ses tentatives étaient vaines et perdues d'avance. Elle s'en doutait, mais elle devait quand même tenter sa chance.  
>Elle soupira finalement d'énervement. C'est à ce moment là que Jim revint dans la chambre. Il vit sa fille fixer les menottes d'une drôle de façon comme si elle cherchait un moyen de les faire fondre avec une hypothétique vision laser. Il remarqua aussi les marques rouge sur son poignet.<p>

- « Qu'est-ce que t'as essayé de faire, ma puce ? » Dit-il inquiet alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et l'empêcha de continuer à se torturer pour se libérer. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu… »  
>- « Papa… » Elle regarda difficilement son père dans les yeux. « Il faut… Il faut que j'aille le voir. »<p>

Il s'assit à ses côtés la regardant tendrement et essuya ses larmes. Rare lui avait donné l'occasion de voir sa fille dans ce genre d'état, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais en tant que père il aurait aimé ne jamais la revoir ainsi. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être retombé plus de 10 ans en arrière. Et il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment même.

- « Je vais demander à l'officier devant la porte si tu peux aller le voir, ok ? » Elle baissa la tête connaissant déjà la réponse. « Hey Katie… » Il posa son index sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. « Qui ne tente à rien, n'a rien. »  
>- « Tu perdras ton temps, papa. » Dit-elle, le son de sa voix presque noyé dans sa tristesse.<br>- « Ça ne coute rien de demander. »

Elle regarda son père sécher une de ses larmes avant de se lever et de disparaitre dans le couloir. Il prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint accompagné de l'officier Goralski.

- « Votre père m'a parlé de votre souhait d'aller au chevet de monsieur Castle. »  
>- « Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser l'approcher vu que je suis suspectée d'avoir essayé de le… » Il était impossible pour elle de terminer sa phrase, ce serait accepter les preuves, accepter son seul souvenir, accepter qu'elle aurait été capable de lui tirer dessus, comme ça…<br>- « Je vous en prie officier. Laissa la le voir. Ma fille n'aurait jamais fait ça… »  
>- « Vous savez le nombre de fois que j'ai pu entendre ça dans ma carrière, monsieur Beckett ? » Il semblait vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir accéder à sa requête. « Votre fille a été arrêtée pour avoir essayé de le tuer, comme elle a pu vous le dire. Vous laisseriez quelqu'un dans son cas approcher la personne qu'il a tenté de tuer ? »<br>- « Non. Je ferai comme vous. » Intervint Kate, à contre cœur.

Goralski la regarda un instant. Il voyait bien qu'elle était démolie, qu'elle perdait tout espoir que la situation s'arrange que ce soit pour elle mais surtout pour l'homme qui était encore dans le coma, et qu'elle était censée avoir voulu tuer. Mais même s'il compatissait il n'avait pas le droit d'honorer sa demande. Aussi cruel que cela pouvait paraitre.

- « Je suis désolé. » Ajouta l'officier avant de quitter la pièce et de reprendre sa place devant la porte.

Jim le rejoint rapidement pour discuter avec lui et surtout essayer de le convaincre.

- « Écoutez officier. Je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas la laisser le voir. Je sais qu'elle est innocente parce que je la connais, je comprends aussi votre position. Mais… » Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et chuchota. « J'ai parlé avec les médecins qui s'occupent de monsieur Castle, ils ne sont pas vraiment optimistes… Mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? » L'officier fit un signe de la tête de haut en bas. « Il va s'avérer plus tard que vous allez trouver celui qui a fait ça, ou des preuves qui indiquent que ma fille n'y est pour rien et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous trouverez ça avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais je vous le demande officier, est-ce que vous pourrez encore vous regarder dans une glace sachant que vous l'avez empêché de dire à dieu à l'homme qu'elle aime ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment, Jim espérait avoir fait changer d'avis Goralski.

- « Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne peux pas accéder à vôtre requête. » Finit par répondre Ed alors qu'il avait les yeux river sur un homme habillé en civil au bout du couloir.

A ces mots, Jim retourna dans la chambre auprès de sa fille en prenant un air bouleversé.

- « Désolé ma puce, j'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur l'officier poussant un fauteuil roulant.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Kate.  
>- « Moi ? Rien… » Il s'approcha du lit et lui retira les menottes qui la maintenaient prisonnière du lit. Puis il lui fit signe de la tête de venir prendre place dans le fauteuil.<br>- « Vous avez changé d'avis ? » Questionna à son tour Jim, surprit.  
>- « Changer d'avis sur quoi ? » Fit Ed innocemment.<br>- « Vous allez avoir des problèmes. Peut-être même perdre votre boulot » Poursuivit Kate.  
>- « Parfois… Dans certaine situation, faire ce qui vous semble juste n'est pas forcément du gout de tout le monde. »<br>- « Si votre supérieur l'apprend… »  
>- « Apprendre quoi ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Je fais rien, moi. »<p>

Kate ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place dans le fauteuil en prenant appui sur son père pour y parvenir.

- « Par contre, je suis obligé de vous remettre les menottes inspecteur Beckett. » Il lui attacha les mains et posa sa veste dessus pour éviter qu'elle soit vue comme étant une simple criminelle.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Goralski ouvrit la porte et regarda rapidement de gauche à droite, voir si la voie était libre... Personne qu'il connaissait, plus de supérieur en vue… _« Parfait »._ se dit-il.  
>Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Castle où ils trouvèrent l'officier de police à son poste. Jim resta dans le couloir, il voulait que sa fille puisse parler avec Castle librement sans un œil paternel au dessus de son épaule. Il savait à quel point elle avait du mal à se confier. Goralski se devait tout de même de rester avec Kate, au cas où.<p>

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Le couinement de la porte qui s'ouvrit accompagnait le bip-bip de l'électrocardiogramme. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle vit Rick intubé et dépendant d'une machine pour survivre. Inconsciemment elle revu la furtive seconde durant laquelle elle se voyait presser la détente alors qu'il la suppliait de ne pas le faire.  
>Goralski approcha Kate du lit. Elle retira ensuite la veste de l'officier et lui rendit en faisant un petit geste de la tête pour le remercier.<p>

- « Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule avec lui, mais je peux au moins sortir et laisser la porte entre-ouverte. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. »  
>- « Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup. » Répondit Kate.<p>

Elle observa ensuite l'officier quitter la chambre et garder un œil sur elle par la petite ouverture de la porte. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se retourner vers Rick ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire et si peu de temps. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas des heures et des heures devant elle et que Goralski risquait beaucoup à faire ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle.  
>Elle posa finalement ses mains menottées sur le lit juste à côté de celle de l'écrivain qu'elle finit par saisir après quelques instants d'hésitations.<p>

- « Je suis tellement désolée, Rick… »

Entre deux sanglots elle lui demandait de tenir, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de d'abandonner, de _l'abandonner_. Qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de revivre ça...  
>Des prières qu'ils pouvaient peut-être entendre, elle n'en savait rien. Mais le fait de lui parler lui faisait un peu de bien, la soulageait un tant soit peu de la culpabilité qui la hantait.<p>

- « Tu sais… Ryan, Esposito… Y a même Lanie qui est passée... Ils me disent tous que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je veux croire qu'ils aient raison, j'aimerais le croire… Mais le fait est que j'ai été incapable de te protéger… Moi ! L'inspecteur Beckett, te le crois ça ? … Ça n'a plus aucun sens si tu n'es plus là, Rick… »

Elle le fixa un moment espérant qu'il choisisse cet instant pour revenir à lui mais les minutes de silence endurées en attendant cet hypothétique réveil, furent vaines.

_Comment est-ce qu'un silence pouvait faire aussi mal ?_

Vulnérable et inutile voilà comment elle se sentait. L'inspecteur Katherine Beckett avait été incapable de protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait, comme elle avait été incapable de sauver sa mère. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas de sa faute, et pourtant elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Même si ce _'quelque chose'_ lui était encore inconnu.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de prévoir et d'agir. Et si elle avait été sur ses gardes ce soir là, et si elle avait accompagné Rick quand ce client tambourinait comme un malade à la porte, et si… Avec les 'si' on refait le monde…

- « Tu te souviens… Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour veiller sur moi, assurer mes arrières… Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, Rick. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis. »

Elle lui serra la main un peu plus fort espérant en retour une réaction de sa part, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il lui sert la main pour lui dire qu'il était encore là et qu'il se battait. Mais rien… Il n'y avait que le bruit de l'ECG pour accompagner ses paroles.

- « Hey… Ce n'est pas deux balles qui vont avoir raison de toi, hein ? » Elle esquissa un petit sourire forcé.

Kate tenait toujours la main de Rick se refusant à le laisser seul dans cette chambre si triste. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se souvenait spécialement de la fois où il lui avait avoué qu'il était jaloux de voir Alex Conrad passer du temps avec elle. Étrangement son esprit avait décidé de lui montrer cet instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était exactement ce souvenir qui lui était revenu.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle pensa qu'il était temps pour elle de le l'abandonner, Goralski venant certainement la chercher.

- « Merci officier. De m'avoir laissé ces quelques minutes auprès de lui. » Dit-elle sans se retourner.  
>- « Kate ? » Fit une voix qui ne lui n'était pas inconnue.<p>

Beckett finit par tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas l'inspecteur mais Alexis. Les yeux rougis, l'air fatigué. Elle avait pleuré, ça se voyait et ça se comprenait. Kate faisait face à présent au regard d'une jeune fille déchirée par l'inquiétude de savoir si son père allait un jour se réveiller. La culpabilité l'assailli tel un coup de poignard. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle se sentait tellement responsable.

- « Désolée, si je n'ai pas encore été vous voir. » Commença la jeune fille.  
>- « C'est rien Alexis. C'est ton père, c'est important que tu sois à ses côtés. »<p>

Kate déglutit difficilement, se sentant affreusement mal à l'aise elle en lâcha la main de Castle, s'imaginant soudainement de ne plus être à sa place. Le regard que lui porta Alexis la rassura, elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, et pourtant, elle aurait eu toute les raisons du monde. C'était certainement de sa faute ce qu'il s'était passé au Old Haunt, elle aurait comprit si elle lui en voulait.

- « Ce soir là… Quand on a entendu à la radio que mon père s'était fait tirer dessus. J'ai directement imaginé le pire, les journalistes n'avaient pas mentionné qu'il avait un gilet par balle… Vous vous rappelez ? »  
>- « Bien sûr Alexis. » En se remémorant ce moment, elle revit Castle s'écrouler après avoir vu le suspect lui tirer dessus. Sur le coup elle avait complètement oublié qu'il portait un gilet par balle, et elle aussi, elle avait imaginé le pire. C'était aussi cet évènement qui les avait pousser à avouer leur sentiment. « Comment j'aurais pu oublier. »<br>- « Quand je l'ai vu rentrer et passer la porte. Je lui ai sauté dans les bras… » A cette pensée elle sourit furtivement. « C'est là qu'il m'a promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il a fait ce genre de promesse alors que ça ne dépend pas de lui. Pourquoi promettre quelque chose alors que vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler ? Comment avancer ce genre de promesse alors que vous êtes certains de ne pas pouvoir l'honorer ? Ça sert à quoi ? »

Kate ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne connaissait pas non plus la bonne réponse, si _'bonne réponse'_ il devait y avoir.  
>Le silence s'installa alors progressivement dans la chambre contrastant avec les bruits qu'ils entendaient dans le couloir. Alexis avait même trouvé refuge prêt de la fenêtre, tortillant obsessionnellement un mouchoir entre ses doigts. Elle fixait ce morceau de tissu dans ses mains comme si elle cherchait un moyen de dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle ignorait comment s'y prendre et surtout par quoi commencer. Elle se retourna un instant et se mit à laisser son esprit divaguer en regardant la ville s'endormir lentement.<p>

Après quelques instants, elle finit par se lancer.

- « Ils disent partout que vous avez essayé de le… » Dit-elle, presque en chuchotant.  
>- « Alexis, écoute-moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Il faut me croire... »<br>- « Alors… Que s'est-il passé ? »  
>- « Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai que des flashs qui me reviennent… »<br>- « Quel genre de flashs ? »  
>- « Le genre qui… » Kate s'arrêta. Comment lui dire que le souvenir qu'elle gardait était le moment où elle pressait la détente, le moment où elle tirait sur son père. Pourtant elle se devait d'être sincère envers elle-même et envers Alexis. Étant déjà passé par là, Kate savait qu'il était important de savoir même si cela était difficile à encaisser. « Je me vois avec une arme à la main et… » Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux, évitant le regard d'Alexis. « Je lui ai tiré dessus. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa échapper une larme.<br>- « Quoi ? » Alexis laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. « Mais… »  
>- « Je suis tellement désolée… »<br>- « Ça n'a aucun… Sens. Je refuse tout simplement de croire que vous avez été capable de lui faire ça. Pas après tout ça… Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Kate était quelque peu rassurer de constater qu'Alexis ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle lui faisait confiance malgré les dires des journalistes.

Elles laissèrent finalement le silence se réinstaller dans la chambre alors qu'elles gardaient un œil attentif sur les mouvements de la cage thoracique de Castle, montrant d'une certaine façon qu'il était toujours là et qu'il tenait le coup.

- - -

Les inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Beckett. Ils enfilèrent leurs gants avant que le latino ne sorte le nécessaire pour '_ouvrir_' la porte. En voyant ça, Ryan lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- « Hey, t'as pas les clés ? »  
>- « Ben nan. Beckett doit les avoir… » Répondit son collègue comme si de rien était alors qu'il se concentrait un peu plus sur la serrure.<br>- « Oh alors tu vas forcer sa porte ? »  
>- « Hey Ryan, on fait ça pour Beckett. On ne pouvait pas lui demander ses clés puisque l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire ne nous aurait pas laissé aller fouiller dans l'appartement du principal suspect, alors qu'on est ses collègues et amis… »<br>- « Hum, c'est vrai… »

L'Irlandais regardait son amis essayer de forcer la porte et plus il le regardait lutter plus un petit sourire se faisait plus marqué.

- « Je t'ai connu plus efficace, Javier. »  
>- « Ça va hein ! Je vais y arriver… C'est pas n'importe quel appart' là, en temps normal elle nous abattrait froidement, alors laisse moi me concentrer, tu veux... » Lui rétorqua Esposito en le fusillant du regard.<br>- « Oui bien sûr… C'est juste que ce serait bien qu'on entre avant qu'un voisin nous voit... Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien, moi... » Il croisa les bras et commença à taper du pied pour montrer son impatience. « Tu sais qu'il y a l'autre solution… Nan parce que tu galères vraiment là. »  
>- « Non mais ça va pas ! On ne va pas défoncer sa porte ! »<br>- « Nan, je parlais pas de ça… Laisse-moi faire… »

Perplexe il laisse son collègue prendre les choses en mains même s'il était gêné de ne pas être venu à bout de cette serrure. Quelques secondes passèrent et Ryan arriva enfin à déverrouiller la porte. Fièrement il rendit le nécessaire à son collègue, puis ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Beckett.

Esposito dégaina son téléphone portable et commença à filmer faisant afficher par la même occasion sur le visage de son collègue un certain étonnement. Le voyant ainsi il ajouta simplement :

- « C'est pour Beckett on lui montrera et elle nous dira si quelque chose a été bougé vu qu'elle ne peut pas venir ici. »

Ils parcoururent ensembles l'appartement, Esposito braquant son téléphone et Ryan pointant ce qui semblaient être intéressant avec sa lampe torche.

Leur visite finit par les conduire à la chambre de Beckett et sa table de nuit où elle gardait son arme. Elle faisait comme ses collègues qui la gardaient au même endroit. A croire qu'un flic' ne se sentait jamais assez en sécurité chez lui pour laisser son arme dans une autre pièce.

Ryan éclaira soigneusement le tiroir qui était entre-ouvert, avec l'aide de sa main gauche il l'ouvrit un peu plus pour trouver un cadre retourné et caché au fond du tiroir. Devant, la place nécessaire pour y mettre une arme à feux.

- « J'espère que Beckett remarquera quelque chose. »  
>- « J'espère aussi, Bro'. »<p>

Esposito éteignit enfin son téléphone.

- « Tiens prend le, et va voir Beckett avec. »  
>- « Tu viens pas ? »<br>- « Tu rigoles… Faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller son appartement, si quelqu'un est bien entré pour voler son arme il aura forcément laissé des empreintes… »  
>- « Et si ce type portait des gants ? » Demanda, perplexe l'Irlandais.<br>- « Hey ! Soit un peu optimiste, tu veux ! » Lui ordonna le latino.

Ryan quitta finalement l'appartement laissant son ami à l'intérieur.

- - -

Bloqué dans la circulation à quelques minutes seulement du Lenox Hill, l'Irlandais hésitait grandement à enclencher la sirène pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital et montrer la vidéo à Beckett. Il vit même un automobiliste frapper son volant comme si cela allait aider à avancer plus vite. Son regard finit par se poser sur sa droite, il était le long du trottoir… De ce large trottoir qu'une voiture pourrait facilement emprunter pour éviter les embouteillages.

Après qu'il s'apprêtait à enclencher la sirène le téléphone d'Esposito se mit à sonner.

- « Inspecteur Esposito ? »  
>- « Non. C'est son collègue l'inspecteur Ryan. »<br>- « Ah, c'est Christian Rooke, le… »  
>- « Journaliste. » Enchaine l'Irlandais. « Vous avez les vidéos ? »<br>- « Ouais. On peut se retrouver à l'hopital pour que je vous les donne ? »  
>- « Non, avec les vautours qui y rodent c'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit… Sans vouloir vous vexer. »<br>- « Y a pas de mal. Ou alors ? »  
>- « Devant l'hôtel Le <em>Carlyte<em>… »  
>- « Ok, à tout de suite alors. »<p>

Ryan raccrocha et cette fois-ci il actionna la sirène et d'un habile coup de volant il grimpa sur le trottoir avec la voiture en évitant presque religieusement un kiosque à journaux. Il klaxonnait comme un hystérique pour faire fuir les piétons qui parcouraient tranquillement ce petit coin de bitume qui leur était dédié.

En arrivant devant l'hôtel il coupa les sirènes et se stationna devant l'entrée du Carlyte. Christian ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés avec un petit sac en bandoulière. Le journaliste ouvrit la porte côté passager et déposa le sac sur le siège. Ryan lui proposa de monter, ce qu'il fit rapidement de peur qu'il change d'avis. L'inspecteur se disait qu'il serait bon d'avoir un journaliste de leur côté surtout en ce moment.

- « On va où ? » Demanda Christian.  
>- « A l'hôpital, je dois aller voir l'inspecteur Beckett. »<br>- « Je pourrais l'interviewer ? » Dit-il excité rien qu'à l'idée de parler à la femme qui était suspectée d'avoir essayé de tuer Richard Castle.  
>- « On verra plus tard pour ça. Elle n'a pas vraiment la tête à parler à un journaliste surtout après ce que vos collègues ont balancé sur le net. »<br>- « Et mon exclusivité ? » Protesta calmement l'homme.  
>- « Vous l'aurez, mais chaque chose en son temps, vous voulez bien. Je vous promets qu'une fois les choses réglées, qu'on aura trouvé la personne qui cherche à faire plonger l'inspecteur Beckett vous pourrez parler à toute les personnes concernées. On a bien un marché, non ? »<p>

Satisfait de la réponse de Ryan, le journaliste lui fit un signe compréhensif de la tête.

- « J'aurais le droit de prendre des notes à l'hôpital ? »  
>- « Ouais. »<p>

Ryan sourit un instant à l'idée de se retrouver à la place de Beckett avec ce journaliste jouant le rôle de Castle.

- « Hey… Pour vous prouver ma bonne foi je ne publierai rien avant que les personnes concernées n'aient lu l'article… » Ryan le regarda perplexe n'avalant pas un mot. « Vous savez dans la profession, on n'est pas tous des enfoirés, hein. »  
>- « Ça. C'est à vous de me le prouver. » Lança Ryan avant d'emprunter discrètement le parking sous-terrain menant au Lenox Hill.<br>- « J'y compte bien ! De toute façon si je dis - ou écris plutôt - du mal de Richard Castle, ma femme m'abattra froidement alors on va dire que j'ai pas trop le choix, hein... »

Les deux hommes sourirent.

- - -

Dans l'appartement de Beckett, au lieu de rester à ne rien faire et attendre le coup de fil de Ryan, Esposito avait vérifié si les fenêtres avaient été forcées, si quelqu'un avait emprunté l'issue de secours. Il avait même été parlé avec les voisins, se renseigner s'ils avaient vu quelque chose d'inhabituel, malheureusement non. Le voisinage n'était pas d'une grande aide.  
>Il était donc retourné dans l'appartement, à faire les cents pas pour essayer de faire défiler le temps plus rapidement.<p>

Alors qu'il avait dans l'idée de creuser une tranchée dans ce parquet à force d'y faire des allers-retours il entendit quelqu'un juste derrière la porte, il vit ensuite la poignée se tourner lentement. Esposito sortit son glock de son étui et le plus discrètement possible il pointa son arme vers la porte, attendant que ce mystérieux invité ose entrer...

- - -

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Ryan était suivit comme son ombre par Rooke qui ne cachait pas une certaine fierté à se pavaner devant ses collègues journalistes qui étaient forcés de rester à l'entrée.

- « Ne me faites pas regretter de vous laisser me suivre. » Précisa Ryan qui voyait ce _pot de colle_ le suivre à la trace. Il pensa furtivement à Beckett ne l'enviant pas quand elle s'était retrouvée avec Castle collé à ses basques.

Le journaliste répondit avec un petit sourire sincère se contentant de savourer son _'laissé passer'_.

En arrivant au deuxième étage, le regard que Goralski leur lança quand il sentit le gratte-papier se pointer, glaça le sang de Rooke.

- « C'est qui lui ? » Demanda Ed en s'adressant à Ryan tout en pointant l'invité surprise du doigt.  
>- « Euh lui… C'est… Il est là pour nous aider. »<br>- « Vous aider vous et vos amis ? Ou pour trouver la vérité ? »  
>- « Tout est lié pour moi. » Fit Ryan en haussant les épaules.<p>

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre où ils trouvèrent Beckett, seule, allongée sur le lit et menottée. Quand elle vit que Ryan était suivit par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se redressa, se demandant bien qui il pouvait être.

- « Hey… Ryan. Qui t'accompagnes ? » Demanda-t-elle en étant sur la défensive.

Avant que son collègue puisse répondre, l'intéressé s'approcha d'elle timidement :

- « Je suis Christian Rooke. »  
>- « Rooke ? Vous plaisantez ? » Fit-elle surprise.<br>- « J'ai bien peur que non, inspecteur Beckett. » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il prit ensuite place dans le coin de la pièce. Il suivait à la lettre son engagement, à savoir 'suivre' et non intervenir. De sa veste, il sortit un petit bloc note et en extirpa un crayon, il se tenait prêt à prendre à gribouiller tout ce qu'il entendrait d'intéressant quand il vit Beckett et Ryan le regarder étrangement se sentant un peu comme une bête de foire. « Et malheureusement non. Je dois déplorer que je n'ai pas de_Nikki Heat_ avec moi. »

Il avait réussi à extirper un premier sourire sincère mais coupable de la part de Kate. Coupable d'oser sourire dans ce genre de situation.

- « Il est journaliste, Beckett. On s'est dit, avec Esposito, que ce serait bien d'en avoir un de notre côté. » Précisa Ryan qui en profita pour sortir de sa poche le téléphone de son collègue, resté dans l'appartement de Beckett. « D'ailleurs, à ce propos. On a été dans ton appartement et on a prit une vidéo. » Kate était amusée de voir Ryan gêné de lui annoncer ça, mais même si cela la mettait mal à l'aise de savoir ses amis farfouiller chez elle, elle préférait imaginer ça que de penser à de parfait inconnu le faire. « On a pensé que tu pourrais regarder si quelque chose avait été déplacé vu que ton arme a atterri sur la scène de crime. »

Il lui donna le téléphone puis elle regarda la vidéo. Au début elle ne vit rien d'étrange ou de suspect mais quand elle vit sa table de nuit et l'intérieur du tiroir, elle comprit.

- « La cadre, avec la photo de mes parents… Il n'est pas comme je le laisse d'habitude. Là il est retourné ! Je le mets _toujours_ du bon côté pour que je puisse les voir quand j'ouvre le tiroir et dépose mon arme. » S'écria-t-elle.  
>- « T'en es sûre ? »<br>- « Même si j'en suis pas sûre à 100%... Je mets toujours la photo de mes parents de la même façon, pourquoi j'aurais changé ce jour là ? »  
>- « Donc quelqu'un est entré dans ton appartement et a prit ton arme après que tu sois partie avec Castle au Old Haunt ! »<p>

Après l'explosion de son précédent appartement elle avait tenu à garder ce petit coin comme avant. Conservant prêt d'elle la photo de ses parents, le souvenir de sa mère.  
>La raison pour laquelle elle était entrée dans la police.<br>La raison qui faisait d'elle le lieutenant, la femme, qu'elle était à présent.

Ils avaient enfin quelque chose de sérieux mais surtout une piste qui ne pointait pas directement la culpabilité de Beckett. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient enfin voir une petite lueur au bout du tunnel. Enfin une piste qui allait dans leur sens...


	8. Chapitre 7, Oops

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)**  
><strong>Chapitre 7, Oops<strong>

Ryan accompagné de Christian arrivèrent au 12ème district le pas décidé. Ils avaient fait un crochet à l'appartement de Beckett pour rendre le portable à Esposito et surtout le mettre au courant de leur très mince piste. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

En débarquant au poste avec un journaliste à ses basques du nom de : Rooke, les autres officiers ne purent s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre Castle et Beckett et surtout avec les romans de l'écrivain. Etrange coïncidence qu'il ait, à un 'e' prêt, le même nom que le personnage fictif inventé par Castle.

Sans vraiment faire attention aux personnes qui les regardaient, Ryan et Christian s'installèrent au bureau de l'inspecteur. Le journaliste posa son petit sac prêt du clavier et en sortit rapidement les quelques CD des vidéos qu'il s'était procuré. Ses collègues les lui avaient gravés pour qu'ils puissent conserver sous la main les originaux.

Christian sortit d'abord le film qui lui avait couté 200 dollars. Et à part de jolis pixels et des dialogues de jeunes un peu bourré qui revenait d'une soirée, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'exploitable à première vue. Mais sur la fin de la vidéo, ce groupe de jeune était de l'autre côté de la rue, en face du Old Haunt. Et malgré la qualité médiocre de la vidéo et la faible luminosité, une voiture retenue l'attention des deux hommes : une vieille Jeep de 1989 de couleur marron avec une bande blanche, stationnée juste devant le Bar. En faisant 'pause', ils purent voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un au volant. Mais plus ils zoomaient plus l'image perdaient en qualité. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à distinguer si c'était un homme une femme et encore moins visualiser la plaque d'immatriculation, cachée par un autre véhicule.

Au cas où, ils imprimèrent le cliché du véhicule, Rooke en reçu aussi un exemplaire pour son _'reportage'_.

En visionnant les autres vidéos, celles prisent par des curieux dès que la police avait débarqué, cette Jeep avait disparu.

- « Je pense à un truc… » Commença Ryan en ayant pour oreille attentive celle du journaliste. « Kurt Bogert, le client qui a tambouriné à la porte comme un malade et qui s'est fait virer par Castle… Il a forcément vu cette voiture, il est forcément passé devant ! »  
>- « Il aurait pu voir le conducteur, alors ! » Poursuivit Christian en faisant claquer ses doigts.<p>

Malheureusement il était tard, la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville, la petite visite chez ce Kurt allait devoir attendre le lendemain matin. Pour l'heure Ryan voulait retourner à l'hôpital auprès de ses amis, prendre des nouvelles de Castle, savoir si son état s'améliorait. Et donner les derniers avancements de l'enquête à Beckett pour qu'elle sache que personne ne l'a oublié.

- - -

_**Appartement de Kate Beckett, New-York.**_

Sa main droite fermement ancrée dans la paume de sa main gauche et le regard attentif, Esposito regardait la poignée tourner légèrement tout en retenant son souffle. La porte finit par s'ouvrir très lentement de quelques centimètres. Il entendit la personne derrière se saisir de quelque chose, une arme probablement. Le latino positionna ses pieds correctement pour un meilleur appui, la jambe droite légèrement en retrait, prêt à bondir sur cet invité surprise.

La porte s'ouvrit encore un peu plus, assez pour voir le canon d'une arme, le temps à Esposito pour ranger la sienne puis il sauta sur la porte tout en se saisissant du poignet de l'inconnu. En refermant violemment la porte de cette façon sur l'avant bras de cet individu, il entendit un hurlement strident. Rien qui ne puisse perturber plus que ça l'inspecteur alors qu'il avait réussit à prendre l'arme des mains de l'inconnu sans trop se fatiguer mais au moins ça avait le mérite de lui indiquer le sexe de cet invité surprise : un homme.  
>Sans laisser plus de temps à ce type de se tirer ou sortir une autre arme, il rouvrit rapidement la porte et lui asséna une jolie droite à la mâchoire, la faisant craquer au passage.<p>

_'Oops'_, fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Esposito quand il vit l'inspecteur Angiano se tenir la mâchoire alors qu'il était allongé de tout son long dans le couloir. Le latino afficha un grand sourire se faisant le plus innocent possible quand il croisa son regard. Angiano se mit à jurer tout ce qu'il pouvait comme si cela allait diminuer la douleur.

- « Putain mais ça va pas nan ? Si vous voulez me tuer, ayez au moins l'obligeance de le faire au lieu de me péter le bras ! »

Esposito hésita un moment avant de dire quelque chose, il regardait l'arme de l'inspecteur qu'il tenait dans sa main comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise et qui cherchait l'inspiration dans l'objet qu'il tritouillait dans tout les sens.

- « Euh… Désolé, inspecteur… Je ne… Savais pas que… C'était vous… » Dit-il hésitant tout en proposant sa main pour l'aider à se redresser.  
>- « Vous permettez que je ramasse ma fierté avant de me relever ? » Rétorqua, presque amusé, Quinton.<p>

La latino attendit quelques secondes en regardant partout sauf celui qu'il venait de mettre au tapis pour éviter de rigoler.

- « Fierté… Ramassée ? » Fit timidement Javier tout en lui proposant une nouvelle fois sa main.  
>- « Ouais… Je crois. Mais j'en ai perdu en cours de route. »<p>

En fois sur ses deux pieds, Javier lui rendit son arme et s'excusa encore une fois. Ensemble ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- « Bon et sinon, vous foutez quoi dans l'appart' du principal suspect, inspecteur Esposito ? »  
>- « Moi, euh… Je suis passé prendre des affaires pour l'inspecteur Beckett. »<br>- « C'est ça ouais. Et moi je suis témoin de Jéhova… Ne me prenez pas pour une bille, vous serez mignon. »  
>- « Ok, je cherche des preuves… »<br>- « Oh ? » Fit-il étonné.  
>- « Et vous, inspecteur Angiano ? » Tentant de changer de sujet.<br>- « Moi euh. » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je cherche un nouvel appart'… On m'a dit que cet endroit était plutôt pas mal… » Dit-il tout en admirant le mobilier. « Bien sûr on ne m'avait pas parlé de la délinquance… » Ajouta l'inspecteur en regardant avec insistance le latino avant de rouler les yeux. « Mais non ! Moi, inspecteur Esposito, même si je n'en ai pas trop l'air comme ça, j'enquête… J'essaie de faire mon boulot voyez vous… »  
>- « L'enquête est bouclée, non ? Je croyais que vous aviez déjà trouvé votre coupable ? » Répondit Javier avec une pointe d'hypocrisie et de méprit dans la voix.<br>- « Ouais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de chercher, y a encore des questions qui n'ont pas de réponses, et ça m'énerve. »  
>- « Quels genres de questions ? »<br>- « Genre : Comment est-ce que l'arme de votre amie s'est retrouvée sur la scène de crime alors qu'elle dit ne pas l'avoir prise. Mais c'est une question que vous vous posez aussi, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, n'est-ce pas inspecteur ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment dans le silence. Javier s'amusait intérieurement à voir cet inspecteur se tenir encore l'avant bras tout en parcourant l'appartement et en laissant son regard fureter dans tous les coins. A croire qu'il cherchait vraiment des preuves, qu'il ne pensait pas Beckett coupable. Sinon il serait chez lui à l'heure qu'il est au lieu de trainer dans l'appartement du principal suspect.

- « Juste une question… » Commença Esposito en croisant ses bras. « Qu'auriez-vous fait si ça n'avait pas été moi dans cet appart'… Si par exemple cela avait été la personne qui a attaqué mes amis ? »  
>- « Et bien, d'une je crois que ma fierté serait décédée… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je pense que je serais décédé… » Ajouta Quinton avant de se gratter le sommet de son crâne. « Et de deux ce qui est cool dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas à me poser ce genre de questions vu que c'était vous. » Lui répondit Angiano avec un grand sourire.<br>- « A vous entendre, on dirait que ça ne vous inquiète pas plus. »  
>- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? »<br>- « J'ai pas l'impression que vous tenez à la vie, en disant ça. »  
>- « Quoi ? Ça vous rassurerait que je fonde en larme dans vos bras en remerciant je ne sais pas qui de ne pas être tombé sur un tueur sanguinaire ? Ça va hein... Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »<p>

Javier sourit à la façon qu'avait ce flic de voir la vie.

- « Vous savez, ce qui doit arriver… Arrivera. Peu importe ce que je dis ou pense. Alors, je ne me pose pas de question, ça ne sert à rien. »

Esposito acquiesça d'un petit signe de la tête.

- « Vous pensez vraiment l'inspecteur Beckett coupable ? »  
>- « Les preuves le disent. Moi, je ne les écoute pas forcément. Le fait que je sois là, le prouve, non ? »<p>

Le latino regarda l'inspecteur avec insistance changeant de ce fait son point de vue sur cet homme. Ce n'était finalement pas un mauvais bougre et un flic intègre bien qu'un peu étrange avec son look à la Tony Montana.

- « Bon… Au lieu de me suivre comme un fidèle compagnon dans cet appartement, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez trouvé ou on se fait une partie de _'question pour un champion'_ ? »  
>- « Comment est-ce que vous savez que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Fit Javier en mimant l'étonné.<br>- « Soit vous êtes le coupable qu'on recherche d'où votre présence ici même mais puisque vous ne m'avez pas descendu, je dirais que non. Soit vous avez trouvé quelque chose et attendez quelqu'un qui est parti le vérifier, c'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours là ? »

Esposito afficha un grand sourire.

- « Vous savez qu'ils vous adoreraient. »  
>- « Qui donc ? »<br>- « Beckett et Castle. »  
>- « Oh… Vous pouvez m'expliquer un truc par contre ? »<br>- « Je vous écoute. »  
>- « Comment est-ce qu'un non flic' comme votre ami l'écrivain, puisse avoir autant de respect de la part de vous… Je veux dire, les flics. »<br>- « Parce qu'il est des nôtres. » Répondit normalement le latino comme ci cette réponse devait sauter aux yeux.  
>- « Ça doit vraiment être un sacré phénomène ce type pour que vous l'apprécier autant. » Poursuivit Angiano.<br>- « Et comment ! » Ajouta rapidement Javier en affichant un petit sourire en pensant à son ami.

Alors qu'Angiano poursuivit sa petite visite des lieux, Esposito en profita pour lui montrer la vidéo qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt et dans laquelle Kate avait affirmé que le cadre avec la photo de ses parents avait été déplacé. D'abord sceptique, Angiano avait finit par laisser une chance à cette '_piste_' en contactant une équipe de la police scientifique pour qu'il vienne relever les empreintes.

- - -

Vu l'heure tardive, les journalistes se faisaient de moins en moins présent à l'entrée de l'hôpital et les badauds étaient par conséquent moins nombreux. Ce qui permettait aux policiers chargés de surveiller l'entrée de souffler un peu.

Alors qu'il fumait tranquillement adossé contre un mur de l'hôpital, l'officier Stucker qui avait été toute la journée à l'entrée de cet hôpital pour empêcher les vautours d'entrer venait de voir passer ce fameux journaliste : Christian Rooke. Même s'il était de garde, ses amis à l'intérieur de l'hôpital lui en avait parlé. Il le regarda s'éloigner alors qu'il le vit sortir de la poche de sa veste son téléphone portable. Darren s'approcha, se faisant le plus discret possible. Un journaliste pendu à son téléphone, il allait forcément apprendre quelque chose...

« Ecoute… Dans l'affaire du Old Haunt, y a une nouvelle piste… Non, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'ai passé un marché avec les principaux intéressés pour avoir l'exclu… » Il s'éloigna encore plus de l'entrée, ne voyant pas l'officier le suivre et écouter ce qu'il disait. « Nan ! Je… Je peux vraiment rien de dire… Quoi ? Attends, ok… Mais tu ne publies rien ? Est-ce que c'est clair ? Si tu publies quoique ce soit je perds l'exclu, moi ! … Ok, alors… Il se pourrait que la police soit à la recherche d'un témoin potentiel qui aurait peut-être aperçu une voiture suspecte à l'entrée du Old Haunt… Non je te donne pas de nom ni plus de détail, t'en as assez là… Ok… De toute façon je te rappelle. »

Christian venait de raccrocher, quand il se retourna il sursauta voyant ce flic le dévisager en ayant un petit sourire en coin.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? » Demanda l'officier alors qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse.  
>- « En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde ? » Rétorqua Rooke.<br>- « Officier Stucker, c'est moi qui suit chargé d'empêcher votre espèce de rentrer dans l'hôpital. »  
>- « Ouais, et bien renseignez vous un peu… J'ai un laissé passer. » Poursuivit-il avant de s'éloigner de l'officier et de retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.<p>

Stucker laissa échapper un _'connard'_ avant de dégainer son téléphone portable et de composer le numéro d'une chaîne de télévision…

- - -

Le véhicule de l'inspecteur Angiano se stationna le long du trottoir faisant face à l'immeuble de Kurt Bogert alors que sa montre n'affichait pas encore 6h00. Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter le véhicule quand le téléphone d'Angiano se mit à sonner.

- « Angiano… Quoi ? … Vous êtes sûr ? » Il raccrocha rapidement son téléphone en frappant le volant. « Putain ! »  
>- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Fit Esposito, intrigué.<br>- « C'était la scientifique. Le relevé d'empreintes chez votre amie n'a rien donné. »  
>- « Comment ça rien ? »<br>- « Rien. Aucunes empreintes sur la table de nuit, le cadre ou même la poignée de la porte… Même pas celles de votre collègue. »

Javier sourit, si ça ce n'était pas la preuve irréfutable que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez Beckett et avait prit son arme…

- « Vous pouvez sourire… C'est certainement votre amie qui les a effacés. » Lança Angiano, sourire en coin, alors qu'il ouvrit la portière pour descendre de la voiture. Esposito en fit rapidement de même et claqua la portière étant quelque peu énervé.  
>- « Vous plaisantez j'espère, inspecteur ! »<br>- « Vous réagissez toujours comme ça, au quart de tour quand on vous dit un truc ? »  
>- « Surtout quand ça concerne mes amis, ouais ! » Rétorqua le latino.<br>- « Et bien faites attention ça pourrait vous jouer des tours… Et avant que vous ne sortiez votre arme pour me descendre, je tiens à préciser… Que je déconnais. Là je pense qu'on ne peut plus nier que quelqu'un essaie de faire plonger votre amie. »

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent ensuite vers l'entrée de l'immeuble où ils virent Ryan et Rooke assit sur les marches menant au hall. Ils se saluèrent, Quinton les informa du résultat du relevé d'empreintes et d'un commun accord, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble calmement.

En arrivant devant l'appartement, étant en charge de l'affaire Angiano était devant et toqua plusieurs fois en hurlant _'police'_. Il fallu de bonnes minutes pour qu'ils entendent enfin la voix de Kurt se mêler à ses bruits pas, indiquant qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Quand il ouvrit cette dernière il fut surprit de voir autant de flics à sa porte.

- « Wow. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Fit-il surprit.  
>- « Rien du tout, monsieur Bogert. » Répondit Angiano pour le rassurer. « On aimerait simplement savoir si vous avez vu une voiture marron, une Jeep pour être précis, devant le Old Haunt. »<p>

L'homme se gratta la tête puis essaya de se faire plus présentable en remettant tant bien que mal sa chemise.

- « Une voiture marron vous dites ? »  
>- « Oui. » Répondit sèchement Angiano.<br>- « Ouais, y'en avait une. Une vieille caisse quoi… »  
>- « Est-ce que vous avez pu voir le conducteur ? » Intervint Ryan, percevant enfin une piste sérieuse se profiler à l'horizon.<br>- « Ouais, je l'ai vu deux fois. La première fois quand on m'a viré du Old Haunt, et la deuxième quand le gérant m'a dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Je m'en souviens car je gueulais comme un putois et j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait depuis cette bagnole. »  
>- « Mais est-ce que vous avez vu le visage du conducteur ? »<br>- « Naaaan. » Il venait de balayer la fine lueur d'espoir. « C'était pas un conducteur, mais une conductrice. Super flippante et sexy à la fois, si vous voulez mon avis. A côté d'elle… » Il chuchota en posant sa main à côté de sa bouche. « Ma femme… On dirait un ange. »

Ils entendirent un : _« Va te faire foutre, mon lapin ! »_ provenant certainement de madame Bogert qui devait être encore enfouie sous les draps avec la douce pensée de retrouver le sommeil une fois les '_invités_' partis. Kurt afficha un immense sourire quand il vit les inspecteurs le dévisager.

- « Vous êtes certain que c'était une femme ? »  
>- « Hey ! Je sais reconnaitre un homme d'une femme ! Je n'étais pas encore trop bourré quand je l'ai vu, alors ouais. Je suis sûr que c'était une femme. »<br>- « Est-ce que vous pourrez nous aider à faire un portrait robot ? »  
>- « Ben moi j'aimerai bien... Mais j'sais pas dessiner. » Répondit naturellement Kurt en haussant les épaules.<br>- « Nan, mais. » Angiano roula des yeux, ébloui par l'intelligence de ce type. « Vous venez au poste, vous le décrivez à notre dessinateur, et c'est lui qui fera un portrait robot. »  
>- « Aaah ouais ! Euh… » Kurt regarda rapidement son caleçon et le '<em>chiffon<em>' qui lui servait de chemise avant d'ajouter. « Vous permettez que je m'habille quand même ? »

Ils firent tous un signe de la tête de haut en bas comme si le fait qu'il s'habille était une question de vie ou de mort et qu'il était hors de question qu'il sorte comme ça.

Ils attendirent patiemment quelques minutes, et quand Kurt ouvrit la porte une nouvelle fois, il était enfin présentable. Ce petit groupe sortit de l'immeuble, avec Angiano et Kurt en tête.

- « Venez, monsieur Bogert. » Fit Quinton alors qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce 'témoin' pour lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ryan, Esposito et Christian restèrent quelques instants sur le trottoir. Javier leur faisait part qu'Angiano était enfin de leur côté officiellement. Quelqu'un essayait par tous les moyens de faire plonger Kate, et le manque d'empreintes chez elle l'avait définitivement convaincu...

Un grincement de pneu, un bruit d'accélération, un cri pour prévenir en vain les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la portière.

Mais il était trop tard, la voiture était déjà sur eux.

Un bruit sourd s'en suivit mélangé à des bruits de taules, puis un silence pesant alors que Ryan et Esposito foncèrent en direction des deux corps... Voyant impuissant la voiture s'éloigner à toute vitesse.


	9. Chapitre 8, Obsession

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)**  
><strong>Chapitre 8, Obsession<strong>

Le bruit de taule et des grincements de pneus laissa subitement leurs places aux cris horrifiés des quelques témoins qui venaient d'assister impuissant à la scène. A quelques mètres du corps des deux hommes, une mère venait de cacher les yeux de sa fille pour lui éviter de garder en mémoire l'image de ces deux hommes, sciemment fauchés par une voiture folle.  
>Le choc avait été si violent que la portière, côté passager, de la voiture de l'inspecteur avait été arrachée et éjectée au beau milieu de la route.<p>

- « Ryan appelle une ambulance ! » Hurla Esposito, son arme en main, alors que de l'autre il contactait le central pour lancer un avis de recherche sur une voiture marron ayant le pare-choc défoncé et certainement des traces de sang sur la carrosserie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des deux corps, celui de Kurt.

Pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Christian regardait Javier s'agenouiller prêt d'un des corps et prendre le pouls de la victime. Le regard qu'il lui lança ensuite venait de lui donner une réponse : Kurt était mort. La marre de sang dans laquelle il baignait ne laissait de toute façon aucun doute.

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu voir le conducteur ? » N'ayant pas de réponse de la part des badauds, il se retourna vers Rooke. « Et vous ? »  
>- « Non… Je… Je n'ai rien vu ! »<p>

Il fonça ensuite en direction d'Angiano qu'il trouva allongé le long de sa voiture, le dos légèrement appuyé contre la carrosserie. La tête penchée sur le coté gauche alors qu'elle caressait presque le bitume.

- « Angiano ? » Appela Javier tout en s'agenouillant au côté de son collègue. N'obtenant aucune réponse il posa ses doigts sur sa carotide déclenchant par le fait une réaction de l'inspecteur.  
>- « Vous avez finit de me tripoter, oui… » Bafouilla Angiano alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.<br>- « Une ambulance arrive, tenez le coup. »  
>- « Kurt… Comment est-ce qu'il… »<br>- « Il n'a pas eu autant de chance. »  
>- « Putain… Je déteste cette affaire. » Pesta l'inspecteur avant que la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses côtes ne lui coupe la parole. Il tira la grimace avant de pouvoir continuer. « Vous avez vu le conducteur ? »<br>- « Non. »  
>- « La plaque ? »<br>- « Non plus. » Rétorqua Esposito énervé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de l'imprimer dans sa tête.  
>- « Je croyais que vous étiez flic pourtant... » Se moqua Quinton quelque peu désorienté, tout en se tenant les côtes et en regardant Esposito. « Vous voulez bien m'aider à m'assoir… Je commence à avoir froid au… Putain, ça fait mal. » Il tressaillit légèrement quand le mouvement qu'il avait entreprit avec sa jambe s'avérait plus audacieux qu'il ne le pensait. « Aie, putain la vache ! »<br>- « Vous avez mal où ? »  
>- « Partout, quelle question ! » Répondit sèchement l'inspecteur. « En plus des quelques côtes de cassées, je crois que j'ai une guibolle de pétée ! Et dire que je me foutais de la gueule de mon ancien coéquipier… Ça m'apprendra tient… » Ajouta Quinton tout en se maintenant les côtes.<p>

Délicatement Esposito aida Angiano à se redresser, de toute façon s'il ne l'aidait pas il savait très bien que son collègue blessé n'allait pas attendre trois jours pour adopter une position un peu plus confortable.  
>Une fois assis, il pouvait apprécier une meilleure vue de la scène. En laissant son regard divaguer entre les quelques personnes qu'il voyait et les voitures stationnées. Il vit Christian se tenir prêt du corps de Kurt. Il avait l'air perdu.<p>

- « Regardez-moi la tête qu'il a ! On dirait une poule qui vient de trouver une brosse à dents… » Lança l'inspecteur au journaliste sous le regard étonné de Javier. « Ça doit vous changer de la rubrique des chiens écrasés… Enfin, je veux dire… Ça doit vous changer des chiens. » Il sourit à sa blague en serrant les dents. « Putain, faut pas que je rigole, ça me fait un mal de chien ! » Trop concentré sur sa douleur il ne vit même pas le journaliste le fusiller du regard.  
>- « Cet homme est mort ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez plaisanter comme ça ? » S'énerva Rooke.<br>- « Hey oh… On se détend monsieur le journaleux… » Il s'arrêta quand il vit la portière de sa voiture au beau milieu de la route. « Mais… Que fout ma portière là-bas ? Où est ma bagnole, putain ? » Bafouilla-t-il, désorienté.  
>- « Vous êtes adossé dessus justement. » Précisa Javier, sur un ton légèrement moqueur.<br>- « C'est pas sympa de vous foutre de moi, inspecteur Esposito… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et il commença à se tortiller comme s'il cherchait à se mettre debout. Et même si la douleur à la jambe lui était insupportable il essayait tout de même de se relever.

- « Vous foutez quoi là ? » Lança le latino.  
>- « J'essaie de me mettre debout ! Aidez-moi au lieu de me regarder bêtement. » Lui répondit l'homme tout en agrippant la carrosserie derrière lui pour faire appuis.<br>- « Vous venez de dire que vous aviez probablement une jambe de cassée ! »  
>- « Et alors ? J'ai froid au cul sur ce bitume ! » Pesta l'inspecteur énervé d'avoir été si lâchement attaqué. « Putain… Mon beau costar tout blanc… »<br>- « Essayez de vous lever et je vous botte le cul avec mes deux jambes valides ! » Rétorqua Javier tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, le forçant ainsi à rester sur le sol.  
>- « Mais ! »<br>- « Y a pas de 'mais', Angiano ! Vous restez là. »

Angiano soupira. Il finit par laisser sa tête s'appuyer contre la carrosserie de la voiture.

- « Inspecteur… » Chuchota presque, Quinton.  
>- « L'ambulance arrive. Tenez le coup ! »<br>- « Oh bordel… Je crois que l'enquête va vous revenir… »  
>- « Quoi ? »<br>- « Pour moi votre amie est innocente. Ce qui vient de se passer en est la preuve. »  
>- « Quoi ? » Répéta bêtement Javier.<br>- « Ne me dites pas que vous croyez aux coïncidences ? » Dit-il tout en roulant des yeux.  
>- « Non bien sûr que non. Mais votre patron… »<br>- « Croyez-moi je le connais et une affaire comme celle-ci alors qu'il va bientôt prendre sa retraite, il va-… Oh putain, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je tourne de l'œil deux minutes, hein ? » Bafouilla Angiano avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa tête se reposer sur la carrosserie.

Alors qu'il venait de perdre connaissance, on pouvait entendre le bruit des sirènes se rapprocher, se mêlant au brouhaha des quelques curieux qui s'étaient approchés de la scène.

* * *

><p>Le cortège d'ambulances et de voitures de police arriva rapidement au Lenox Hill devant les quelques journalistes surprit par un tel remue ménage.<br>Esposito avait été le seul à accompagner Angiano, Ryan préférant rester sur les lieux pour recueillir les témoignages des quelques personnes qui pensaient avoir vu quelque chose.

Quant à Rooke, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il était assis sur les marches menant à un immeuble d'habitation. Il venait d'avoir sa femme au téléphone. Il l'avait rassuré comme il le pouvait puisqu'il était encore en état de choc.

De son côté, l'irlandais, après avoir interrogé cinq personnes qui n'en savaient, en réalité, pas plus que lui, un jeune homme s'approcha. Il tenait dans l'une de ses mains un téléphone potable.

- « Inspecteur ? » Fit-il timidement en s'adressant à Ryan qui gribouillait de vagues indices sur son bloc-notes.  
>- « Inspecteur Ryan. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur… ? »<br>- « Cody Gassner. Oui, j'étais au coin de la rue quand j'ai vu cette voiture foncée sur ces hommes. J'ai pu filmer. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose mais… » Il lui tendit le téléphone. « Voilà, regardez par vous même. »

Ryan se saisit du téléphone et regarda la vidéo. Il espérait enfin détenir un indice digne de ce nom. Quand il vit que ce jeune homme avait eu la présence d'esprit de filmer en direction de la plaque d'immatriculation, il avait l'impression de voir enfin le bout du tunnel. Voilà une piste solide si, bien évidement, ce n'était pas une voiture volée, où si ce n'était pas des fausses plaques.

- « Ça vous dérange si je vous prends votre téléphone, ça ne sera pas long mais il faut que nos techniciens la regarde de plus prêt ? »  
>- « Non, pas de problème, vous avez mon nom de toute façon. » Répondit l'homme, content d'avoir pu aider à sa manière.<p>

Ryan s'éloigna de Cody pour rejoindre Rooke qui était encore assis sur les marches.

- « Ça va ? » Demanda Ryan, inquiet.  
>- « Ça aurait pu être moi, là-bas… » Répondit Rooke la voix tremblante tout en montrant l'endroit où gisait le corps de Kurt. L'inspecteur posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.<br>- « Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous pour… »  
>- « Non, ça va. » Rooke se leva rapidement pour montrer qu'il était quand même d'attaque pour poursuivre. « Madame Bogert a été prévenue ? »<br>- « Ouais. Des policiers en uniformes sont allés la voir. »  
>- « Vous avez eu des nouvelles de l'inspecteur Angiano ? »<br>- « Non pas encore. Si y a du nouveau, Esposito m'appellera de toute façon… Je dois aller donner ce téléphone à nos techniciens, vous m'accompagnez ? »  
>- « Un téléphone ? »<br>- « Un témoin a filmé la scène, j'espère qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose. » Il regarda furtivement autour de lui, voyant un troupeau de soi-disant témoins attendre qu'on vienne leur parler. A cette vue, Ryan soupira. « Je vais laisser les uniformes terminer avec les autres témoignages. Jusqu'ici, la vidéo de Cody Gassner est notre meilleure piste. »

L'irlandais vit que le journaliste était tracassé car il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un truc à dire mais qu'il n'osait pas se lancer.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda intrigué l'inspecteur.

Rooke se gratta frénétiquement la tête tout en laissant son regard fureter sur le sol avant de regarder Ryan.

- « Jusqu'ici, la personne qu'on recherche s'en est plutôt bien tiré, non ? Je veux dire… Votre amie a une amnésie, elle est la principale suspecte, la police n'a pas de piste, autre que l'inspecteur Beckett. Enfin ça c'était avant que ce type décide d'agir pour tuer un témoin et blesser l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête… Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a poussé à agir ? »

Ryan haussa des épaules.

- « Il a du avoir peur de quelque chose… »  
>- « Mais de quoi ? De ce que monsieur Bogert a peut-être vu ? »<br>- « Ça où autre chose… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, la tête remplie de questions et d'hypothèses sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour forcer cette personne à agir. Mais ils ignoraient encore quoi…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital, Lenox Hill.<strong>_

Un homme la soixantaine, cheveu grisonnant, bien habillé entra dans le hall de l'hôpital et le pas décidé il se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Evitant au passage le personnel médical et quelques policiers en uniforme trop occupés à surveiller la machine à café.

Après quelques secondes de patience, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un policier en uniforme. Ce dernier recula d'un pas pour permettre à l'homme d'en sortir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre portant le numéro 207.

En arrivant prêt de la porte gardée par un autre policier, il n'eut pas le temps d'entamer la discussion que l'uniforme l'avait reconnu.

- « Capitaine Jonathan Harken ? Vous ici et en personne qui plus est. »  
>- « Et oui, il m'arrive parfois de quitter mon bureau, Ed. Incroyable, non ? »<p>

Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire puis le capitaine regarda en directement de la chambre.

- « Elle est seule ? »  
>- « Non, l'un de ses amis est là, l'inspecteur Esposito. »<p>

En arrivant en même temps que l'ambulance qui avait conduit Angiano, Javier était passé voir Castle. Il avait trouvé Martha installé dans le fauteuil, regardant son fils allongé sur ce lit. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots et de savoir que les amis de son fils passaient de temps en temps pour le voir lui faisait du bien. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter pour lui.  
>Javier s'était ensuite rendu au chevet de Beckett pour lui annoncer ce retournement de situation. Il préférait ça que t'attendre bêtement dans un couloir de l'hôpital des nouvelles d'Angiano.<p>

- « Tu as pu voir Quinton, quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital, je me trompe ? »  
>- « Ouais… Enfin si on veut. Quand j'ai appris qu'il le conduisait ici, je suis allé le voir mais dès qu'il m'a aperçu il a gueulé comme un putois. Me disant de retourner à mon poste. »<br>- « Il changera pas, hein ? » Ajouta le capitaine.  
>- « Non monsieur. Casse-couille jusqu'au bout, telle est sa marque de fabrique. » Répondit l'officier tout en haussant des épaules.<br>- « Pour info, Ed. N'étant plus une suspecte suite à ce qui vient de ce passer. J'ai laissé cette affaire à l'équipe de l'inspecteur Beckett… Et avec ces derniers évènements il faudra vous montrer… »  
>- « Prudent, je sais, Capitaine. On dirait que la personne responsable de ce merdier commence à faire le ménage. »<br>- « Ouais, on dirait bien. »

Harken donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule de son ami puis il entra dans la chambre.

Il trouva Beckett allongé sur le côté, son bras droit sous sa tête et sa main gauche qui tenait fermement le drap qu'elle avait fait remonter jusqu'à son menton. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration étrangement calme.  
>Appuyé contre le mur prêt de la fenêtre, il vit un homme qui la regardait. Comme un grand frère qui veillait sur elle. Harken, ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme, chuchota.<p>

- « Vous devez être l'inspecteur Esposito ? » Dit-il tout en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant la main. Javier la lui serra et le laissa continuer. « Je suis le capitaine Harken. Le supérieur de l'inspecteur Angiano. »  
>- « Capitaine. Elle vient de s'endormir. » Précisa Javier quand il vit le capitaine la regarder. A la surprise de Javier ce dernier ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'un de ses poignets menottés au lit.<br>- « Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda le capitaine qui semblait sincère.  
>- « Comme quelqu'un qui a son petit ami dans le coma, et qui est accusé de l'y avoir conduit... » Répondit le Latino, épuisé, par ces dernières heures. Depuis le début il essayait de se montrer fort pour ses amis, qu'ils aient quelqu'un sur qui se raccrocher. Que Kate ait quelqu'un sur qui se raccrocher. Alors qu'au fond il était, lui aussi, rongé par l'inquiétude et prêt à s'effondrer.<br>- « Ecoutez. J'ai eu votre supérieur au téléphone sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Cette affaire est à présent la vôtre. »  
>- « Alors c'est officiel, Kate… » Il se reprit. « L'inspecteur Beckett n'est plus suspectée ? »<br>- « Non. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. La mort de monsieur Bogert, la tentative de meurtre sur mon inspecteur et ce le manque d'empreintes au domicile de votre amie… Tout ça a changé la donne. C'est votre affaire à présent, j'étais juste passé pour vous le dire. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent puis Harken sortit de la chambre. A peine sortit, c'était au tour de Goralski d'entrer.

- « Inspecteur. Je sais que l'affaire n'est plus entre nos mains, mais je voudrais quand même rester à mon poste. »

Javier sourit. Ed était un type bien et soucieux de faire son travail correctement et surtout jusqu'au bout.

- « C'est sympa de votre part, mais vu son médecin l'inspecteur Beckett pourra rentrer chez elle aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, maintenant. Je l'espère en tout cas. » Voyant la déception dans le regard de l'officier Goralski, Esposito poursuivit. « Mais quand elle sera sortie, ce serait bien que vous vous postiez devant la chambre de Castle. »  
>- « Okay. » Répondit Ed tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.<p>

En entendant cette dernière se fermer, Kate ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le fauteuil… Vide.

- « Javier ? » Tenta-t-elle.  
>- « Hey Kate, je suis là. » Il contourna le lit pour se réinstaller dans le fauteuil. « Tu as pu dormir ? »<br>- « Si on veut. » Fit-elle d'une voix faible.  
>- « Le capitaine Harken, le supérieur de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête vient de passer. Tu n'es plus suspectée. On va pouvoir te ramener chez toi. »<p>

Sans dire un mot elle s'installa sur le dos et regarda le plafond. La lueur qui habitait ses yeux il y a encore quelques jours n'existait plus. Elle avait laissé sa place à un regard vide, perdu et meurtri. Esposito l'avait remarqué et ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour l'aider.

- « Je vais appeler ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher. »  
>- « Non. Je veux rester ici. Je veux être là quand Rick se réveille. »<br>- « Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, tu as besoin de repos, Kate. » Lança le latino, voyant que de rester dans cet endroit n'était pas la meilleure solution pour qu'elle retrouve un brin d'espoir. « Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et non de rester entre quatre murs blanc. »  
>- « Non, j'ai besoin que Rick se réveille, j'ai besoin de réponses, de me souvenir... J'ai besoin de trouver celui qui a fait ça pour lui faire… » Elle s'arrêta et soupira d'énervement. Elle posa ensuite la paume de sa main droite sur sa tempe comme s'il cherchait un moyen d'extraire toutes les questions qui assiégeaient son crâne. « J'ai besoin de trouver le responsable, Javier. »<br>- « Non non non. Ça tu nous le laisses. Crois-moi, on va trouver cet enfoiré. Mais là tout de suite, ce dont tu as besoin c'est du repos. Et, désolé de te le dire, mais dans ton état tout ce que tu trouveras à crapahuter dehors c'est un aller simple pour les soins intensifs… Ou pire ! »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, agacée car elle savait qu'il était dans le vrai.

- (D'une voix faible et résigné). « Tu as peut-être raison… »  
>- « 'Peut-être ?'… » Répéta Javier surprit et en affichant un petit sourire. « Tu sais que Castle me tuerait si je te laissais faire. »<br>- « Ouais… Ça, tu peux en être sûr. »

Enfin, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Même s'il était infime.

- « Voilà ce qu'on va faire, Kate… Je vais aller chercher ton médecin, voir si tu peux vraiment sortir. Si oui, j'appelle ton père pour qu'il te raccompagne chez toi… »

D'un signe de la tête elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. Elle le regarda ensuite quitter la chambre et la laisser, seule.  
><em>Seule<em>avec elle-même et ses démons, ses questions, ses doutes et ses peurs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12ème District, New-York.<strong>_

Le technicien venait d'extraire la vidéo du portable que Kévin avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Les deux hommes la regardèrent ensembles et effectivement ce témoin avait impeccablement bien filmé la plaque d'immatriculation. Pour ce qui était du chauffeur, c'était une autre histoire.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à l'inspecteur, pour trouver le nom tant recherché…

- « On le tient ! » S'écria Ryan quand il vit le nom du propriétaire du véhicule s'afficher sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur lui ? » Demanda, impatient, l'inspecteur au technicien.  
>- « Valentin Thompkins. 37 ans… Un petit passé de cambrioleur… et il a été arrêté pour possession de drogue il y a trois ans. Actuellement en conditionnel… Oh et à propos de la voiture, elle n'a pas été signalé comme volé… »<br>- « Donc il est forcément au courant de quelque chose… On a sa dernière adresse connue ? »

L'homme tapota à la vitesse de l'éclair sur son clavier.

- « Alors… Depuis 2 ans il loue un petit studio à Washington Heights... Appartement 8, 2 ème étage. »  
>- « T'assures ! » Lança Ryan tout en tapant l'épaule du technicien. « Tu m'envoies l'adresse ? »<br>- « Ouais ! »  
>- « Et aussi à Esposito… Dit lui de nous retrouver là-bas. »<br>- « C'est comme si c'était fait, Ryan. »

En sortant du labo technique, il vit Christian un peu plus loin, pendu à son téléphone. L'inspecteur se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur.

- « Rooke, on a le nom du propriétaire du véhicule : Valentin Thompkins… » Enchaina Ryan, sans même s'arrêter et attendre le journaliste.  
>- « Attendez ! » Cria Christian, en lui coupant la parole. « Et moi je sais pourquoi le tueur a agi ! » Dit-il tout en raccrochant son téléphone.<br>- « Vraiment ? »  
>- « Ouais, ma source m'a dit… »<br>- « Votre source ? » Fit Ryan, septique, alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur.  
>- « Ouais… Ma femme ! » Répondit le journaliste alors qu'il emboitait le pas de l'inspecteur.<br>- « Votre femme, c'est votre source ? » Répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci sur un ton un tantinet moqueur.  
>- « Ben quoi ? C'est la meilleure des sources ! Surtout quand cela concerne son auteur préféré. Faut voir comment elle est scotchée à la télé et aux réseaux sociaux depuis cette affaire. Et je ne vous raconte pas comment elle est, depuis qu'elle sait que je suis au milieu de tout ça… » Le 'ding' se fit entendre, signalant la fermeture des portes. « Bon bref, là n'est pas la question… Elle m'a dit qu'un reportage était passé une heure avant l'attaque contre Bogert et Angiano. Il disait que la police avait un témoin potentiel, que ça pourrait les conduire à une toute autre version des faits. Le journaliste a aussi précisé que l'inspecteur Beckett pourrait ne plus être inquiétée… »<br>- « C'est logique. Le tueur a dû se sentir menacé. » Ajouta Ryan en haussant des épaules.  
>- « Probablement… Mais le plus important, dans le reportage, le journaliste a parlé d'une source proche de l'enquête. Je fais jouer mes contacts pour dénicher le nom de cette source. Mais pour le moment rien, j'attends des nouvelles d'un pote qui bosse pour cette chaine de télévision. »<br>- « Excellent Rooke. Bon boulot. »

Malgré ces mots d'encouragement, le journaliste n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sourire.

- « Inspecteur… Je n'arrête pas de me dire que, sans ce reportage, monsieur Bogert serait toujours en vie. »  
>- « Ouais… C'est probablement vrai. Mais vous torturer avec ce genre de questions, ça ne va pas vous aider. »<p>

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir.

- « Allons d'abord nous occuper de ce Valentin Thompkins… On verra ça plus tard. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture de fonction…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hopital Lenox Hill, New-York.<strong>_

Alors qu'Esposito était encore en pour-parlé avec le médecin de Kate, cette dernière c'était rendue au chevet de Rick. Pour lui, il n'y avait toujours aucun changement, aucune amélioration en vue, rien. Les médecins disaient à Beckett qu'il fallait attendre et voir comment cela allait évoluer.

Ashley était venu chercher Alexis pour lui changer les idées. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu aller très loin, ils étaient restés dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Quand elle avait vu Kate arrivée dans la chambre, Martha s'était levée et était partie pour la laisser seule avec Rick. Elle avait l'intention de lui parler. Certaines personnes disent que les gens dans le coma peuvent entendre, d'autres non. Mais de toute façon ça n'avait pas bien d'importance, Kate était restée muette devant lui.

Elle pensait que lui parler à cet instant précis revenait à accepter qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Que ça serait le seul moyen pour elle de lui dire des choses qu'elle n'a pas eu temps de lui confier. Elle était restée la, fixant le visage de Rick, espérant le moindre signe de réveil… Mais rien. Juste le 'bip bip' incessant comme pour seul témoin.

- « Rick, je… » Tenta-t-elle sans plus pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- « Hey Kate. » Appela Esposito. « J'étais sûr de te trouver là. »

Elle se retourna sans lâcher la main die Rick.

- « Comment va-t-il ? »  
>- « Toujours aucun changement. » Répondit-elle en soupirant de désespoir.<br>- « Je suis passé de te dire qu'on a une piste. On connait le nom du propriétaire du véhicule qui a servit à faucher Angiano et Kurt. »  
>- « C'est sérieux ? »<br>- « Ouais. Il est forcément au courant de quelque chose… Je vais rejoindre Ryan à son appartement. On l'amènera au poste dès qu'on aura mit la main dessus. »

Elle fit un petit mouvement de la tête de haut en bas avant de détacher son regard d'Esposito pour le reposer sur Castle.

- « J'ai aussi eu le feu vert du médecin… Ton père va te ramener chez toi et un collègue en uniforme vous accompagnera. »  
>- « Le collègue, c'est nécessaire ? »<br>- « Ouais. Ordre de Montgomery. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule. « Kate… On va le trouver celui qui a envoyé Castle sur ce lit. Tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en ses collègues et amis.

Esposito finit par sortir de la chambre, dans le couloir il croisa Jim avant de quitter l'hôpital…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washington Heights,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Devant l'immeuble où réside Valentin Thompkins.<strong>_

Le véhicule s'arrêta le long du trottoir, juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, occupée par un groupe de jeunes.  
>Flairant la police, certains rangèrent leurs joints dans leur poche, tandis que d'autres firent semblant d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour s'éloigner et disparaitre dans la petite ruelle jouxtant la bâtisse.<p>

Ryan, Esposito et Rooke descendirent du véhicule sous le regard de quelques passants. Peu accoutumés de voir une voiture banalisée de la police se risquer à s'arrêter dans ce quartier.  
>Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'entrée en passant juste à côté des derniers jeunes restés.<p>

- « Rooke, vous restez derrière nous. » Lança Ryan sans même voir que le journaliste s'était automatiquement positionnez derrière eux. Il était prêt à courir aussi vite que possible pour sauver sa vie. L'inspecteur sourit en voyant la peur sur le visage de Christian. « Détendez-vous, Rooke. On n'en a pas après eux, alors ils ne viendront pas chercher la merde. »  
>- « Si vous le dites… » Répondit-il timidement tout en balayant le couloir, tel un sonar, à la recherche d'un potentiel ennemi.<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur, ou plutôt une petite cage, qui dans un temps plus clément était sans doute un ascenseur. Les trois hommes se regardèrent dubitatifs, avant de choisir unanimement les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au 2ème étage.  
>Quelques pas plus loin, ils faisaient face à l'appartement 8.<p>

- « Monsieur Thompkins, Valentin Thompkins. Police ! Ouvrez la porte ! » Ordonna Esposito, sa main sur la crosse de son arme et l'autre qui frappait la porte. « Valentin Thompkins, c'est la police, ouvrez ! »

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas provenant de l'appartement et se rapprochant de la porte. Esposito recula d'un pas tandis que Ryan venait de sortir son arme de son étui.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Fit timidement l'homme.  
>- « Valentin Thompkins ? »<br>- « Oui. »  
>- « Police, on peut entrer ? »<br>- « Bah… C'est que je n'ai pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un entrer. »

Esposito n'avait pas la patiente d'attendre plus longtemps, il posa son pied droit le long de la porte, pour empêcher Valentin de la fermer, puis il s'aida de son coude pour pousser la porte et faire reculer Valentin.

Javier pénétra dans l'appartement tout en remerciant Valentin, comme s'il l'avait invité à entrer. Ryan et Rooke suivirent rapidement.

Le studio n'était pas très grand, la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur une petite pièce qui devait faire office de salon. La décoration était sommaire, de la peinture sur les murs mais rien pour l'habiller, même pas un tableau. Cet homme ne roulait pas sur l'or où alors il le cachait très bien.  
>Au fond à droite, bien calé dans le coin de la pièce, il y avait un canapé qui faisait face à une petite télé, qui devait certainement avoir plus de dix ans.<br>Sur la gauche, il y avait une petite table en bois et la cuisine. Rien de superflu dans cet appartement, juste le minimum. Au moins, c'était bien rangé et plutôt propre.

- « Vous êtes seul ? » Demanda Ryan, toujours son arme le long de sa jambe.  
>- « Oui. »<br>- « Il y a quoi derrière ça ? » Demanda Rooke en voyant une porte légèrement dissimulé par une armoire.  
>- « Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, là-bas. »<br>- « Pourquoi ? »  
>- « Parce que... »<p>

Christian ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il posa déjà sa main sur la poignée de la porte. La réaction de Valentin fut immédiate, d'un homme calme posé et un tantinet stressé, il était devenu électrique, sur les nerfs…

- « Non ! N'y allez pas ! » Hurla-t-il tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du journaliste.

Esposito l'attrapa avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin et le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

- « Non, je vous en prie, n'y allez pas ! » Répéta Valentin.

Rooke ne l'écouta pas et finit par entrer…

- « Bordel… Les gars, venez voir » Lança-t-il, surprit et à la fois effrayé par ce qu'il voyait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>12ème District, New-York.<strong>_

Les Gars arrivèrent au commissariat avec leur suspect menotté. Quand Javier vit Beckett à son bureau, il laissa à Ryan le soin d'installer le suspect dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

- « Beckett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
>- « J'ai appris que vous l'aviez trouvé, le propriétaire du véhicule. »<br>- « Ouais ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu devais rester chez toi, te reposer. »  
>- « Je sais mais… J'ai besoin d'être là, d'assister à l'interrogatoire. »<br>- « Ecoute, je vais juste regarder derrière le miroir sans teint. Mais j'ai besoin de voir ça. »

Javier comprenait et regarder derrière une vitre un interrogatoire n'était pas dangereux, du moins physiquement.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'Esposito l'avait conduit et fait asseoir dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Valentin restait muet comme une tombe, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il tapotait nerveusement le bois de la table avec ses ongles. Sa jambe droite effectuait de petits sauts très rapide, montrant un niveau de stresse assez élevé.<br>De temps en temps, il regardait furtivement autour de lui, cherchant un signe d'activité, avant de refixer obsessionnellement le sol.

Après l'avoir observé quelques longues minutes depuis la salle jouxtant celle d'interrogatoire, Javier se décida enfin à entrer. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Valentin sursauta avant de se renfoncer sur sa chaise comme s'il cherchait un moyen de disparaitre.

- « Je suis l'inspecteur Esposito. »  
>- « Je n'ai rien fait. » Se défendit directement Valentin.<br>- « Est-ce que j'ai dit que vous aviez fait quelque chose ? »  
>- « Non. »<br>- « Bah alors… Détendez-vous… » Il prit place sur la chaise juste en face de son suspect. Il déposa ensuite quelques photos trouvées dans la chambre transformée en autel pour Castle. « Vous le connaissez, lui ? » Demanda Javier tout en pointant du doigt une photo de l'écrivain sur une coupure de presse.  
>- « Oui. »<br>- « Tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur lui ; photos, articles… C'est à vous ça ? »  
>- « Non. Pas à moi. »<br>- « A qui, alors ? »  
>- « A personne… »<br>- « Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous avez aménagé une chambre complète sur un homme, que rien dedans n'est à vous et que vous ne savez pas qui habite cette chambre ? »  
>- « Je... Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez arrêté ? »<br>- « Dans la matinée votre voiture a servi à tuer un homme et à en envoyer un autre à l'hôpital. Vous avez une explication ? »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surprit et appeuré.

- « A en juger par votre réaction, je dirais que vous êtes au courant Valentin. »  
>- « Oui ! Enfin, non ! Je… Je ne peux rien dire. » Il se mit a tritouiller ses ongles, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de contenir son stresse.<br>- « Voyons, Valentin. Votre voiture, vous n'avez pas d'alibi pour ce matin. Vous avez érigé un autel au nom de Richard Castle... »  
>- « Ce n'est pas à moi. Je sais où vous voulez en venir. Comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas à moi. »<br>- « Dites moi qui alors… » Esposito le regarda fixement. « Vous savez, plus je vous regarde et plus je lis la peur dans vos yeux… Peur de la personne qui vit dans cette chambre. Peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait vous faire… »

En insistant sur cette mystérieuse personne, Javier avait touché un point faible.

- « Non… Je ne dirais rien. »  
>- « Allons Valentin. Cette personne finira bien par rentrer, donc on mettra la main dessus… Faites nous gagner du temps, vous voulez bien ? »<br>- « Je ne dirais rien. » Se contenta de répéter, Valentin.  
>- « D'accord, comme vous voulez. Disons que je vous crois… Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment cette mystérieuse personne a eu les clés de votre voiture ? »<br>- « Je les lui ai donné. Quand elle part avec, elle part longtemps et c'est mieux comme ça. »  
>- « Pourquoi c'est mieux comme ça' ? »<br>- « Parce que… C'est mieux voilà tout. »  
>- « Parce qu'elle est loin de vous ? … Valentin qui est cette personne ? Dites le moi où c'est la prison qui vous attend ! »<br>- « Non, pas la prison ! » Il se leva subitement, faisant renverser au passage la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.  
>- « Alors parlez ! »<br>- « Non, non, non. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne peux rien dire ! »  
>- « Pourquoi ? De qui avez-vous si peur ? »<br>- « Je… Si elle venait à apprendre que je vous ai dit quoique ce soit… Elle va… »  
>- « De qui… avez-vous peur, Valentin ! Qui vous effraie à ce point ? »<p>

Il ne répondit rien. Il était pétrifié par la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux et Javier le voyait bien. Alors qu'Esposito allait se lever pour sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire, la porte s'ouvrit. Beckett apparu, le visage marqué par la douleur physique qu'elle éprouvait encore. Elle tenait contre elle un dossier estampillé 'Police de New-York'.

Elle devait parler avec cet homme, il était le seul homme qui pouvait l'aider à coincer le responsable, celui qui avait plongé Rick dans le coma.

- « Javier… Tu peux nous laisser un moment… » Fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

L'inspecteur se leva calmement.

- « Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse, seule, avec lui ? »  
>- « Oui. Ça va aller, merci. » Dit-elle tout en esquissant un sourire forcé.<p>

Il fit un signe de la tête de haut en bas puis il sortit, fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Après avoir regardé son collègue quitter la pièce, elle posa son regard vers Valentin. Il gardait toujours cette peur viscérale dans les yeux. Il n'osait même pas remettre la chaise en place pour se réinstaller.

- « Valentin. Je suis Kate Beckett. » Commença-t-elle tout en s'avançant doucement vers la chaise où elle finit par prendre place. Le calme que montrait Beckett commençait à l'apaiser. Il remit sa chaise en place et se réinstalla.  
>- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »<br>- « Est-ce que vous avez regardé les infos récemment ? »  
>- « Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? » Fit-il, étonné par ce type de question.<br>- « Vous êtes donc au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé au Old Haunt ? »

Au nom du bar, Valentin déglutit difficilement avant acquiescer d'un petit signe de la tête.

- « Bien. Vous savez donc qui je suis ? »  
>- « Oui. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire. Elle me tuerait… »<br>- « Valentin. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider, vous êtes le seul qui puisse arrêter le cauchemar dans lequel je suis. »  
>- « Je ne peux rien faire… »<br>- « J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à trouver la personne qui a fait ça… »

D'une main hésitante, et sans les regarder, Kate sortit quelques photos de la scène du Old Haunt. Elle voulait lui montrer la violence de l'agression pour qu'il regarde ce que cette personne avait fait.  
>Quand il posa ses yeux sur les photos, son visage fut rapidement marqué par la peur et le dégout.<br>Sans dire un mot, Kate sortit une autre photo. Celle de la victime, celle qui était toujours à l'hôpital, luttant et s'accrochant à la vie ; Castle.

- « Cet homme… » Dit-elle, toujours sans regarder le cliché. Elle n'en avait pas la force de toute façon. « Cet homme est allongé sur ce lit à cause de la personne qui vous effraie. Cet homme est mon petit ami. Aidez-moi à mettre le responsable derrière les barreaux, Valentin. »

Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage comme s'il cherchait un moyen de s'évader, de se sortir de cet enfer. Pensant que dès qu'il les enlèverait il se réveillerait, en sueur dans son lit.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre petit ami et vous-même… Croyez-moi… Mais… Si je dis quoique ce soit, elle va me tuer. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable ! Vous ignorez tout d'elle ! » Hurla-t-il, poussé par la peur qui le pétrifiait.  
>- « Valentin… » Kate approcha et posa sa main sur l'une des siennes, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de le rassurer. « Je peux vous aider à sortir de ce cauchemar, comme vous pouvez m'aider à sortir du miens. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous me parliez… Vous devez faire le premier pas. Je ne peux rien faire sinon… »<p>

Ils se regardèrent longuement droit dans les yeux, Kate espérait que ces mots avaient pu le convaincre mais plus les secondes défilaient plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps.

- « Vous… Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable… Vous ne savez rien d'elle… »  
>- « Expliquez-moi, Valentin… Parlez-moi de celle qui vous fait si peur. »<br>- « Vous ne comprenez donc rien… » Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larme. « Elle les a tué, elle les a tué simplement parce qu'ils ont tenté de l'aider ! »  
>- « Qui donc, Valentin ? Qui ? »<p>

Il s'arrêta net, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir. Il avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemar de sa vie. Torturé entre son envie de parler pour se libérer et cette peur dans laquelle il vivait depuis tant d'années.  
>Il détourna alors son regard de Kate, honte de connaitre la personne qui avait ça à cet homme.<br>Au fond, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour lui de mettre un terme à tout ça. A l'emprise qu'avait cette femme sur sa vie.  
>Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, faisant dévaler des larmes sur ses joues.<p>

- « Louise… Ma soeur. C'est ma sœur. C'est elle. Elle a tué nos parents. » A ces mots il se sentit comme apaisé. Enfin il avait eu le courage de parler et la peur qui se lisait jusqu'à maintenant dans les yeux de cet homme venait de s'atténuer.

- « Vous savez où on peut la trouver ? »  
>- « Non… Je suis désolé, elle… Même si elle habite avec moi dans mon studio, on ne… On ne se voit pas beaucoup. Je… préfère l'éviter… »<br>- « Pourquoi ? »  
>- « Parce qu'elle… Elle a tué nos parents, inspecteur… » Sans laisser le temps à Beckett de dire quoique ce soit, il enchaina. « La police a classé ça comme un accident, mais je sais qu'elle les a tué… Elle les a tué parce qu'ils ont simplement voulu la faire enfermer. Elle était déjà siphonnée avant de voir cet écrivain, mais ça s'est empiré après. Elle s'est imaginé qu'il l'aimait. J'ai essayé de la raisonner avant, j'ai essayé de lui dire que les parents allaient l'envoyer dans un asile si elle n'arrêtait pas son délire… J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était malsain ce qu'elle pensait ressentir pour cet homme. Mais elle… »<br>- « Elle quoi, Valentin ? »  
>- « Elle n'a rien dit. Elle est juste sortie de la maison. Quand elle revenue, elle avait ce bâton dans les mains. Elle a commencé à me frapper, sans rien dire, de plus en plus fort… Elle m'a pété le bras juste parce que je n'étais pas de son avis. Elle m'aurait tué si notre père n'était pas intervenu… C'est ça qui a définitivement décidé mes parents à l'envoyer voir un psy'. Elle a finit dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Enfin j'ai pu vivre, enfin j'ai pu être moi. Mais il a fallu qu'elle en sorte… »<br>- « Comment est-elle sortie ? »  
>- « Comment ? Par la grande porte tout simplement. Elle a baratiné cet abruti de psy' et il est tombé dans le panneau. »<br>- « Qu'à-t-elle fait une fois sortie ? »  
>- « Elle s'est vengée. Simplement vengé. Elle a tué nos parents, et... »<br>- « Et quoi, Valentin ? »  
>- « Elle s'est mise à harceler cet homme, l'écrivain… Au bout de quelques mois, il a obtenu une injonction contre elle. L'interdisant de l'approcher. Elle a été obligée d'aller voir un psy mais lui aussi, il s'est fait avoir. »<br>- « L'injonction n'a pas suffit ? »  
>- « Vous voulez rire ? Elle a prit ça comme un défi. Elle pensait que s'il ne voulait pas d'elle maintenant c'était parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux femmes avec lesquelles il passait ses soirées… Puis il y a eu vous… Elle voyait en vous la femme que lui désirait. Alors elle a commencé à changer. »<br>- « Pour me ressembler ? »  
>- « Oui… » Il déglutit difficilement. « Il… faut… protéger… »<br>- « La police vous protègera, Valentin. » Assura Beckett.  
>- « Non, pas pour moi, inspecteur… Pour moi c'est trop tard, je vous ai parlé, je suis déjà mort… Vous… Vous devez comprendre une chose. Si elle n'arrive pas à avoir votre petit ami pour elle après tout ce qu'elle a fait… Ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bar, n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle va faire… »<br>- « Comment ça ? »  
>- « Si elle ne peut pas l'avoir pour elle, personne ne l'aura. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne. Elle a toujours fonctionné comme ça… Ce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir, elle le détruit. »<p>

Les derniers mots de cet homme venaient de glacer le sang de Beckett. Elle pensait à une simple mise en garde.

Mais c'était bien plus qu'une mise en garde en réalité.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Beckett pour se lever et quitter cette salle d'interrogatoire. Elle devait se rendre auprès de Rick le plus vite possible. Montgomery avait bien essayé de la dissuader d'y aller, que Ryan et Esposito iraient à sa place. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en discuter.

Rapidement, Kate, les Gars et Rooke montèrent dans un véhicule de la police.

Mais ils ignoraient qu'il était déjà trop tard…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lenox Hill, New-York.<strong>_

La dernière fois qu'elle était sortie de cette chambre remontait déjà à trois heures. Elle avait été cherché un chocolat chaud au distributeur du hall d'entrée. Elle s'était accordée cinq petites minutes pour le boire en toute hâte en bas, avant de retourner le plus rapidement possible auprès de son père.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, Alexis se refusait à le laisser seul. Elle voulait être là quand il se réveillerait, puisqu'elle le savait, il allait se réveiller. Il le devait, il y était obligé. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, et de rompre la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Celle où il disait qu'il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle.  
>Alors oui, elle allait attendre le temps nécessaire, mais elle savait qu'il allait sortir du coma et récupérer. Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait son père… Mais en réalité elle se voilait la face, à force de se le répéter encore et encore, elle avait même réussi par s'en convaincre.<p>

Et maintenant, elle luttait depuis bien trop longtemps pour rester éveiller.

La fatigue et l'inquiétude accumulées avaient finit par avoir raison de son obstination à vouloir garder les yeux ouverts. En ayant la simple intention de poser sa tête sur le matelas pour se reposer ses yeux, elle s'était endormie. Sa main glissée dans celle de son père, priant qu'à son réveil les rôles s'inverseraient, qu'il serait là à veiller sur elle comme il l'a toujours fait…

* * *

><p>Un bruit la réveilla soudainement. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de poser son regard sur le visage de son père. La déception grandit quand elle vit qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il n'y avait que ce son, le 'bip bip' incessant de l'électrocardiogramme qui accompagnait ses journées et les visites de sa grand-mère et des amis du 12ème district...<p>

Elle se leva, embrassa son père et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir elle vit l'officier qui gardait la porte lutter lui aussi pour rester éveiller. Elle semblait inquiète de laisser son père seul dans cette chambre, avec un flic à la porte qui d'une minute à l'autre allait s'endormir.

Pour combattre la fatigue l'officier Goralski se mit alors à faire les cents pas devant elle. Rassurée, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la fatigue l'assommer, elle fouilla lentement ses poches à la recherche de quelques pièces pour s'acheter un chocolat chaud. Trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait elle descendit à la cafétéria parcourant les couloirs presque déserts de l'hôpital. Croisant même le médecin qui s'occupait de son père. Il la salua d'un petit geste compatissant de la tête.  
>Son chocolat chaud en main elle s'installa sur un fauteuil le temps de le boire avant de retrouver sa place dans cette chambre 204.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce silence si pesant commençait peu à peu à se dissiper. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard, de flotter. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse apercevoir le plafond, légèrement éclairé par une petite lumière qui se trouvait au dessus de lui.<p>

Son réveil était accompagné de douleurs à l'abdomen et au torse. On lui avait tiré dessus, ça y est. Les souvenirs revenaient. Il se souvenait à présent de cette soirée au Old Haunt avec Kate… Kate justement. Il ignorait où elle était et encore moins comment elle allait.

Il était perdu cherchant désespéramment une âme connue dans cet endroit. Il voyait un écran afficher un segment qui, de temps en temps et à intervalle régulier formait une petite montée suivit d'une descente… C'était l'électrocardiogramme. S'il en doutait encore son cœur battait, il était en vie. Il avait aussi quelque chose qui le gênait dans la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à parler.  
>Il ignorait le jour, l'heure et encore moins le temps qu'il était resté inconscient. Vu la luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce il en déduisit qu'il faisait nuit, ou qu'elle tombait où était sur le point de tomber.<br>Il se posait des tas de questions quand il sentit quelqu'un lui serrer la main mais aucune voix. De son regard il tenta de trouver la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- « Te voilà réveillé. Tu m'as fait si peur. »

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu, mais le nom ne lui revenait pas.

- « J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir te dire à dieu. »

Quand il vit enfin le visage de cette femme, sa respiration se mit à s'accélérer. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre un nom sur le visage de cette femme puisqu'il la reconnaissait.  
>C'était elle qui lui avait tiré dessus, c'était elle qui avait forcé Kate à lui tirer dessus. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était cloué dans ce lit.<br>Il regarda paniqué autour de lui, personne pour l'aider et éloigner cette vipère. Personne pour voir qu'il était face à son agresseur. Personne. Juste lui, et… Elle.

- « Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour nous, Ricky… Mais tu as été trop aveugle pour le voir. »

Il essaya de repousser la main qu'elle avait délicatement posée sur la sienne, comme si elle cherchait à le réconforter, mais il était bien trop faible pour lutter.

- « Ce que tu m'as dit là-bas, m'a fait si mal. Ce n'était pas pour faire ça que j'étais venue au départ… » Elle baissa la tête, n'osant plus regarder dans les yeux l'homme qui se trouvait allongé dans ce lit. Elle laissa le silence revenir peu à peu dans la chambre. Puis, elle replongea son regard dans celui de Castle. La lueur dans ses yeux avait changé. Il pouvait y voir de la haine. « Je voulais l'éloigner de toi, de nous, pour toujours… Tu sais que je suis même passé à son appartement... Ça aurait dû se terminer là-bas… Mais… Quelle garce ! » A ces deux derniers mots, sa colère disparu comme par enchantement. Elle souriait à présent. « J'allais partir quand j'ai trouvé son arme bien caché sous une photo. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su. Personne d'autre que moi, ne te mérite, Rick. »

Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le front de l'écrivain. Comme une mère attentionnée et aimante pourrait le faire à l'un de ses enfants.

- « Tu m'as forcé à te tirer dessus. Je ne le voulais pas, tu sais. Tes mots étaient tellement blessants que j'ai craqué. Ça arrive. Personne n'est infaillible. »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, il aurait tellement aimé pourvoir lui dire par télépathie des tonnes de noms d'oiseaux mais rien d'audible ne sortait. Foutu tube d'intubation qui l'empêchait de lui hurler dessus.

- « J'ai passé tellement de temps à penser à toi. Tu étais ma raison de m'accrocher, ma raison de vivre. J'ai même changé de prénom, pour toi… On aurait pu être si heureux ensemble. » Elle sourit mais ce sourire n'effaçait pas la lueur étrange qui enflammait ses yeux. « Tu vas rire, mais la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Dès l'instant où tu as posé tes yeux dans les miens, après avoir signé mon vieil exemplaire de '_A Rose for Everafter_'. C'était lors d'une des nombreuses soirées pour tes romans de la série de Derrick Storm. Tu sais que je faisais toujours en sorte de me libérer pour que je puisse y assister. » Elle se gratta la tête comme pour cacher une certaine timidité. « Dire que je n'avais jamais osé t'approcher avant cette soirée là. Pour moi tu étais… inaccessible. Mais en fait… » Elle lui prit la main pour la caresser longuement alors que le silence ponctué du bruit de l'ECG ne vienne prendre possession de cette chambre.

L'écrivain cherchait désespérément un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, ni personne à prévenir. Il savait aussi qu'Alexis devait être quelque part dans cet hôpital, du coin de l'œil il avait vu une veste, qu'il reconnu, posée délicatement sur le fauteuil. Sa fille était la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, mais il préférait prier qu'elle ne vienne pas, ce serait trop dangereux, cette folle pourrait lui faire du mal. Il avait bien vu ce dont elle était capable, il en avait eu un exemple douloureux au Old Haunt. Kate aussi d'ailleurs… Kate. A cette pensée il écarquilla subitement les yeux, à présent il avait aussi peur pour elle.

Et si elle n'avait pas eu autant de chance que lui ?

Devant son impuissance à connaitre le sort de Kate il s'agita un peu plus alors qu'il essayait d'éviter les mains de cette vipère qui, sans arrêt, emprisonnait l'une des siennes dans ses griffes.

- « Shhht, pas la peine de t'agiter… Je pense que je sais ce que tu as dans la tête en ce moment même… Je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours su ce que tu voulais… Tu veux savoir ce qu'est devenue cette femme, ce lieutenant de police ? » Dans ces derniers mots elle y avait mit tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait. « C'est normal tu es perdu… Je l'ai éloigné tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je t'ai débarrassé d'elle à jamais. »

'_A jamais_'. Ces deux mots se répétèrent dans sa tête comme un lointain écho qui n'en finissait plus. C'était donc vrai. Kate n'avait pas survécu et elle était morte avec la pensée qu'elle l'avait abattu ? Il n'avait pas eu la chance de lui dire adieu, de lui répéter à quel point elle comptait pour lui, qu'il l'aimait.  
>Leur histoire avait à peine commencée qu'elle était déjà terminée.<p>

- « Mais en fait, Ricky. Je me rends compte qu'il était déjà trop tard pour nous deux. Cette femme a réussi à te changer avant que j'intervienne. Je suis tellement désolée d'être arrivée trop tard… Mais il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, tu comprends ? » Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son front qu'elle caressa lentement, presque amoureusement. « Je t'aimais tellement. Tu étais tout pour moi mais tu as tout gâché. »

Malgré l'ECG qui s'affolait, elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec un calme déconcertant. Elle avait cette espèce de lueur malsaine dans les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à l'amadouer, le rassurer avant qu'elle se décide à terminer le travail.

Elle se redressa et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches de sa tenue d'infirmière pour en sortir un couteau. Une fois en main elle se mit à l'agiter prêt du visage de l'écrivain.

- « Il faut que j'oublie cette blessure que tu as causé. Tu comprends, je dois chasser de ma vie les personnes qui m'ont fait souffrir... »

De sa main gauche elle se saisit du tube permettant à Castle de respirer. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'écrivain avant d'ajouter :

- « On aurait pu être tellement heureux ensembles. Pourquoi as-tu fallu que tu gâches tout ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dis toutes ces vilaines choses ? Je t'aimais vraiment. Mais tu l'as choisi, elle… Cette garce… »

Elle décocha un sourire et approcha lentement la lame sur le tube d'intubation. Son sourire grandissait quand elle lut la panique dans les yeux de l'écrivain. D'un petit mouvement bien contrôlé et ferme elle sectionna ce qui permettait à Castle de respirer.  
>Elle rangea ensuite tranquillement le couteau, s'installa paisiblement sur le fauteuil pour assister au dernier souffle de l'homme qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme le seul et unique amour de sa vie.<p>

Entre la panique et le manque d'air sa respiration s'accélérait à une vitesse affolante.

Le regard de l'écrivain finit par se perdre au plafond, il se sentait partir. Il commençait à avoir cette désagréable sensation ; les poumons qui se resserrent, se compriment.

Il se demandait où était ses amis, sa famille… Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour l'aider ? Est-ce que cela faisait si longtemps que ça qu'il était inconscient qu'ils avaient tous finit par perdre espoir et qu'ils étaient retournés à leur vie ?  
>Il n'y avait qu'Alexis qui n'avait pas abandonné… Mais pourquoi sa mère n'était pas à ses côtés… Et si cela faisait des années qu'il était dans cet état… Non, impossible, cette vipère n'aurait pas attendit des années pour terminer le travail… Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il seul ?<p>

Il la vit se lever, tendre le bras et approcher sa main de l'ECG. Juste après le bruit qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide se tue. Elle venait de l'arrêter. Le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre…

A présent il suffoquait. De son regard il suppliait cette femme de l'aider, ou d'appeler de l'aide. En réponse, elle se contenta de caresser sa joue quelques secondes puis elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer dans un souffle qui se voulait presque rassurant : _« C'est bientôt terminé. »_ Elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur son front. _« Encore un peu de patience, ça ne sera pas bien long... »_

Elle se redressa puis elle sourit une nouvelle fois quand elle vit qu'il ne respirait plus.  
>A défaut de ne pas l'avoir eu juste pour elle, elle était heureuse de s'imaginer que personne ne l'aurait aussi. Et surtout pas cette femme, lieutenant de police.<p>

Elle embrassa son index qu'elle déposa ensuite sur les lèvres de l'écrivain. Elle caressa une dernière fois sa main et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de l'officier, qu'elle avait poignardé quelques minutes plus tôt, pour en saisir son arme…

* * *

><p>Alexis venait de terminer son chocolat chaud, elle en reprit un autre avec l'intention de le boire dans la chambre au côté de son père.<p>

Pour changer, elle prit l'ascenseur.

Pourquoi cette fois-ci avait-elle prit l'ascenseur ? Il n'y avait que deux étages, les escaliers étaient bien plus rapides. Elle aurait pu arriver plus tôt auprès de son père…

En arrivant au deuxième étage, son chocolat dans sa main droite, elle remarqua rapidement l'absence de l'officier Goralski.

_« Il était peut-être dans la chambre ? »_Se dit-elle.

Elle s'avança un peu plus de la chambre quand elle vit une femme en sortir. Environ un mètre soixante quinze, de longs cheveux bruns. La silhouette ressemblait tellement à Beckett que c'était à s'y m'éprendre. Mais le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac ravala brusquement ce sentiment précaire de sécurité. Elle avait cette sensation étrange comme si quelque chose clochait mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause.

Cette mystérieuse femme se tenait debout devant la porte sans bouger et sans même regarder dans sa direction. De là où elle était, tout ce qu'Alexis arrivait à voir c'était qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans l'une de ses mains. Elle pensa logiquement à un téléphone portable. Elle se mit ensuite à marcher calmement dans la direction opposée. Puis elle disparu au détour d'un couloir.

La jeune fille haussa des épaules, se disant qu'il s'agissait _simplement_d'une infirmière qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Alors pourquoi ce nœud à l'estomac ne voulait pas disparaitre ?

Elle reprit ensuite sa route vers la chambre. Mais plus elle s'en approchait plus elle avait ce petit nœud à l'estomac qui la titillait. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, quelque chose qui était la cause de l'absence de cet officier devant la porte de la chambre de son père.

Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle arrivait face à la porte entre-ouverte. C'était étrangement calme, aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la chambre. L'ECG qui d'habitude ponctuait le silence de son hymne s'était tue.

Elle poussa la porte avec son pied quand elle vit d'abord sur le sol quelques traces de sang qui disparaissait dans la salle de bain de la chambre. De peur, elle laissa tomber son gobelet. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de toucher le sol, elle porta son regard sur le lit. Elle vit son père… Le regard vide, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond.

- « Papa ? »

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, elle vit le tube d'intubation sectionné et aussi sa main qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait serré le drap de toutes ses forces. Elle comprit qu'il s'était réveillé, et elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua plusieurs fois, pensant innocemment que ça allait le réveiller...

Après quelques tentatives et malgré la peur qui la figeait sur place et les larmes qui commençaient à inonder ses yeux elle sortit dans le couloir et cria de toutes ses forces pour appeler de l'aide. Il ne fallut pas trop longtemps pour ameuter le personnel de l'hôpital peu coutumier à ce genre de cris.

En entrant dans la chambre, certains s'occupèrent directement de Castle. Tandis que d'autres entrèrent dans la petite salle de bain, où ils trouvèrent l'officier Goralski, adossé contre le mur. Mur, qui avait revêtu une longue trainée de sang comme nouveau papier-peint. Il était déjà trop tard pour lui, le sang qui se trouvait sur le sol en disait déjà bien long.

Il n'y avait aucune marque de défense.

Pourquoi y en aurait eu ? C'était une infirmière débordée qui avait demandé gentiment de l'aide à un officier de police…

Alexis avait été emmenée dans le couloir par l'une des infirmières qui était aussitôt retournée dans la chambre pour prêter main forte à ses collègues.

La jeune fille restait figée au milieu du couloir, des larmes n'en finissaient plus de dévaler ses joues. Elle ne faisait qu'assister à ce qui se déroulait, elle était impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'est comme si la scène qu'elle voyait se déroulait au ralentis. Elle pouvait voir les médecins s'afférer autour de son père, le chariot de réa', les infirmières, le sifflement du défibrillateur…

Elle sentait ses jambes l'abandonner mais elle s'accrochait tout de même. Elle s'approcha ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Laissant son regard fureter entre son père et l'écran de l'électrocardiogramme. Priant n'importe qui, mais priant qu'il finisse par revenir à elle. Mais plus les secondes défilaient, plus l'espoir qui naissait en elle se laissait mourir, l'entrainant inexorablement dans sa chute.

Elle n'avait pas été là quand il s'était réveillé, elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Elle aurait pu empêcher cette femme de terminer son travail.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'elle quitte la chambre à ce moment là ?  
>Pourquoi avait-elle prit l'ascenseur ?<br>Pourquoi les amis de son père n'étaient pas là ?  
>Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était seule ?<p>

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, baissa la tête, espérant se réveiller ou avoir le pouvoir de changer les évènements.

Mais le bip continuel était revenu, lui signifiant que ses prières étaient vaines.

Elle finit par se laisser aller. Elle recula sans réellement le vouloir, s'arrêta quand son dos atteignit le mur. Son regard se mit alors à fureter de gauche à droite cherchant désespéramment sa grand-mère, ou n'importe qui, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait pour se raccrocher.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Elle se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur, pensant au cauchemar dans lequel elle était prisonnière. Se torturant à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas été là quand il s'était réveillé. Elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. Elle l'avait abandonné.  
>A cette idée, les sanglots reprirent de plus bel.<p>

Une fois au sol, elle se replia sur elle-même enveloppant ses genoux avec ses bras puis elle posa sa tête dessus laissant les larmes couler à flot et le son de l'ECG comme pour seul compagnie…


	10. Chapitre 9, La Fin du Cauchemar

**De l'Autre Côté (The Other Side)**  
><strong>Chapitre 9, La fin du cauchemar<strong>

Le véhicule des inspecteurs était sur le chemin du Lenox Hill, le central avait envoyé la photo de Louise Thompkins à la sécurité. Si seulement il l'avait envoyé cinq minutes plus tôt…

Sirène hurlante, la Crown Victoria se gara en toute hâte devant le bâtiment, le crissement des pneus sur le bitume faisant sursauter quelques passants. Le véhicule bloqua la circulation, déclenchant un reflexe primaire de la part des automobilistes se retrouvant coincés, ils se mirent à klaxonner pour montrer leur mécontentement.  
>Les inspecteurs accompagnés de Rooke, descendirent de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'entrée principale quand ils virent un vigile, radio à la main.<p>

- "Police, où est-ce que vous allez !" Intervint Esposito.  
>- "La femme a été vue dans le parking souterrain ! Un collègue l'a vue se diriger vers la sortie ! Je veux lui bloquer le passage. "<br>- "On vient avec vous. " Fit Ryan tout en emboitant le pas de ce vigile et de Javier.

Kate s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Ryan fit barrage avec son bras.

- "Non, Beckett. Tu ne peux pas, pas dans ton état… Va auprès de Castle. "

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle n'était pas en état de courir après un suspect et surtout pas après _ce_ suspect. Elle se résigna rapidement et s'engouffra dans l'hôpital par l'entrée principale.

De son côté, Rooke suivit les deux inspecteurs pour trouver Louise Thompkins.

Quand Kate arriva dans le couloir, elle vit rapidement Alexis blottie contre le mur. Elle avait immédiatement compris.

- « Alexis ? » Fit le lieutenant, la voix tremblante.

L'appel de son nom l'extirpa de sa torpeur. Elle releva timidement la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait déversées. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle se leva puis courut dans les bras du lieutenant.

- "Alexis ?"  
>- "C'est papa…"<p>

Immédiatement son regard se porta sur la porte de la chambre 204. Elle était close, le personnel médical avait préféré la fermer pour éviter à la jeune fille d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Kate serra un peu plus fort Alexis, laissant elle aussi les larmes l'envahir.

Après d'interminables secondes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Megan Redshaw, le médecin qui avait prit en charge Kate, fit son apparition.  
>Beckett porta immédiatement son regard sur elle. Elle n'avait pas la force de demander des nouvelles de Castle, craignant déjà la réponse et de devoir faire face à la réalité. Alors elle se contenta de la scruter, la fixer, priant qu'elle lui annonce une bonne nouvelle.<p>

- "Lieutenant Beckett…" Fit Megan. Le son de sa voix força Alexis à abandonner les bras de Kate pour se retourner. "Alexis ?"

La jeune fille répondit d'un signe de la tête.

- "Ton père est…" Pour gagner du temps et trouver les mots elle serra un peu plus fort le bloc-notes qu'elle avait dans les mains tout en prenant une grande inspiration et elle se lança. "Après quelques longues minutes, son cœur est reparti. On a réussit à le réanimer et à le stabiliser… Maintenant, il faut… attendre…" Elle feint un sourire pour tenter d'être le plus crédible possible.

Beckett le remarqua, elle voyait bien qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Certainement pour préserver la jeune fille.

- "Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?" Demanda la jeune fille tout en essuyant ses larmes.  
>- "Pas maintenant, je suis désolée. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur…"<br>- "Que voulez-vous dire ?" Intervint Kate.  
>- "L'officier qui était posté devant la porte a été tué. On va devoir transférer monsieur Castle dans une autre chambre. "<p>

Alexis n'écoutait plus, elle s'éloigna de Kate et se dirigea timidement vers la chambre 204. Après quelques pas hésitants, elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais le 'bip' continuel de l'électrocardiogramme la rassurait. Elle finit par poser son épaule sur l'encadrement de la porte puis elle croisa les bras. Elle était bien décidée à ne plus bouger et ne plus quitter son père.

- "Docteur…" Fit timidement Kate, retenant les larmes qui voulaient une nouvelle fois l'envahir. "Je veux la vérité. J'ai besoin de la vérité."  
>- "Je vous l'ai dit. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour qu'on puisse mesurer l'étendue des dégâts."<br>- "Vous… Vous semblez douter qu'il va se réveiller…"  
>- "Ecoutez." Megan se rapprocha un peu plus de Kate. "Le fait est qu'on ignore le temps exact durant lequel il a été privé d'oxygène. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'il va se réveiller, mais la vérité est que je n'en ai absolument aucune idée."<br>- "Alors quoi ?"  
>- "Comme je vous l'ai dit, il faut attendre... Quand il se réveillera, s'il se réveille, on saura si le manque d'oxygène à causé des dommages à son cerveau, mais pas avant."<p>

Kate remercia Megan pour sa franchise d'un signe de la tête.

- "Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir."

Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du lieutenant avant de s'éloigner.  
>Kate laissa son regard se perde dans ce couloir. Elle mit l'une de ses mains sur son front. Castle s'accrochait et ça la rassurait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fond d'elle qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Qu'elle devait simplement se préparer au pire.<br>Elle soupira, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé cette idée lui traverser l'esprit puis elle finit par rejoindre Alexis.

Les deux femmes restèrent un petit moment devant la chambre, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Après quelques longues minutes à être restées là sans bouger, leurs jambes commencèrent à fatiguer. Ne pouvant entrer après ce qu'il s'était passé elles s'installèrent sur un long fauteuil dans le couloir. Epuisée, Alexis s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du lieutenant. Cette dernière posa délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux et la jeune fille ferma les yeux.

Kate finit par laisser sa tête se reposer sur le dossier, à son tour, ses yeux se fermèrent. 

* * *

><p>- "Des coups de feu dans le parking !"<p>

Alexis et Kate sursautèrent en même temps. Leur regard se porta immédiatement sur un policier en uniforme, la main sur son arme, il courait dans leur direction...

- "Officier, que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Kate tout en se levant.  
>- "Des inspecteurs ont débusqué la femme du portrait robot ! Elle se terrait dans le parking sous-terrain. Des coups de feu ont été échangés, j'y vais en renfort !"<p>

Kate se leva, bien décidée à être aussi l'un de ces renforts, il était hors de question pour elle de laisser Louise s'échapper et encore moins s'en sortir…  
><em>"Un homme à terre, j'ai besoin d'aide dans le parking !"<em> Avait hurlé un homme dans la radio de l'officier. _"Elle l'a abattu ! Elle… Putain, elle-"_ D'autres coups de feu retentirent. L'uniforme s'arrêta net et Kate ne bougeait plus.

- "Identifiez-vous ?" Demanda l'uniforme en saisissant sa radio.

Mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse, à part les crépitements de la radio. Sans plus attendre il reprit sa course vers l'escalier. Kate voulait le suivre même sachant qu'elle n'était pas en état.  
>Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui emboîter le pas elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit les yeux rougis d'Alexis la supplier de rester auprès d'elle.<p>

- "Alexis, je suis désolée… Mais il faut que…"  
>- "Nooon… J'ai besoin… Il faut que…" Elle essuya ses larmes avec l'une de ses manches. "Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, ta place est ici à côté de papa... De moi…"<p>

Kate ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Son instinct, et certainement l'envie de se venger, lui criait de se rendre dans le parking.

- "Kate…" Retenta la jeune fille tout en se refusant de lâcher le bras du lieutenant.

Beckett se contenta de garder le silence puis elle l'enlaça. 

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant la chambre 204, Ryan, Esposito et Rooke remarquèrent le cordon de la police qui séparait le couloir en deux, permettant tout de même un petit passage. Un officier en uniforme se tenait droit comme un piquet juste devant la chambre.<p>

- "Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Esposito à l'uniforme.

Voyant les plaques à la ceinture et comprenant qu'ils étaient collègues, il leur expliqua.

- "La femme du portrait robot a tué l'officier Goralski, elle a aussi tenté de tuer Richard Castle."  
>- "Et merde…" Lâcha Javier en donnant un coup de poing au mur. "Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu s'approcher ?"<br>- "L'hôpital n'a pas reçu à temps le portrait robot, elle devait probablement être déjà dans l'enceinte."  
>- "Où est Castle ?" Interrompit Ryan.<br>- "Il a été transféré dans une autre chambre, au troisième étage. Mais j'ignore le numéro."  
>- "Ok, merci."<p>

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, le téléphone portable de Rooke se mit à sonner, il s'excusa auprès des deux inspecteurs les laissant monter au troisième étage sans lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, Ryan et Esposito virent Beckett devant l'une des chambres. Elle était assise, sa tête emprisonnée dans ses mains, elle était immobile. En arrivant à son niveau, Javier posa sa main sur son épaule.

- "Hey… Kate ?" Fit-il inquiet. "Ça va ?"

Elle redressa la tête rapidement, essayant d'adopter le comportement de quelqu'un qui allait très bien.

- "Ouais… ça va… Que s'est-il passé en bas ?" Tenta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
>- "Louise a tué un agent de la sécurité de l'hôpital et a blessé un collègue. Je suis désolé, mais elle a réussi à se tirer. Mais on l'aura, ne t'en fais pas."<br>- "Je m'en fiche… Tout ce que je veux c'est que Rick s'en sorte…" Finit-elle par avouer tout en baissant la tête.

Le latino s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- "Je sais… Je sais…"  
>- "Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda le journaliste qui avait finit par raccrocher son téléphone. La nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre lui en avait mit un sacré coup mais il préférait éviter d'en parler, jugeant que ce n'était pas le bon moment.<br>- "Il s'accroche." Bafouilla Beckett.

Il esquissa un petit sourire plein de compassion puis s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés. Le silence s'installa alors dans le couloir, les seuls bruits étaient ceux du personnel médical qui allait et venait dans les couloirs. Quelques mots lâchés à la hâte entre médecins brisaient de temps en temps le silence, mais rien d'autre.

Après d'interminables minutes à attendre, le journaliste intervint ;

- "Je vais à la machine à café, je vous ramène quelque chose ?" Proposa-t-il.  
>-"Un café bien noir pour moi. Merci." Fit Esposito, son bras toujours autour de Kate pour tenter de la rassurer.<br>-"Et vous inspecteur Beckett ?"  
>-"La même chose, merci."<br>-"Kate non. Tu as besoin de dormir." Intervint le latino. "Un déca' pour Kate, merci."

Beckett ne rechigna même pas. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de feindre un petit sourire.

Rooke s'éloigna tout en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de liquide, en arrivant devant l'ascenseur il appuya sur le bouton et patienta. Quand les portent s'ouvrirent il tomba nez-à-nez avec Stucker. L'officier était avachi contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, pendu au téléphone.

-"J'te laisse, y a le clébard des inspecteurs devant moi." Marmonna-t-il à son interlocuteur, mais le journaliste avait très bien compris. Ce dernier se retint en serrant ses poings et ses dents.

En passant à côté de lui, Darren le bouscula légèrement tout en soupirant, et c'était la goûte d'eau...

-"Hey! Stucker!" Fit Rooke.

A son nom l'officier se retourna et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il reçut une droite qui l'envoya sur le sol de l'hôpital. Son téléphone portable parcourut de longs mètres avant de s'arrêter, aidé par le mur.

-"Espèce d'enfoiré!"

Attiré par l'agitation, Ryan, Esposito et Kate se dirigèrent vers les deux hommes.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez !" Fit le latino.

Rooke n'y prêta aucune attention. Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'officier à terre.

-"Vous avez été raconté à la presse que la police allait interroger un témoin !"  
>-"Hey faut vous calmer!" Protesta l'officier Stucker.<br>-"Ne faites pas l'innocent! Ayez au moins la décence d'assumer votre comportement ! Vous pensiez à quoi, hein ? Que personne n'apprendrait ce que vous avez fait!"  
>-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?" Intervint Esposito.<br>-"Vous m'avez entendu parler à mon rédacteur et vous avez tout balancé à la presse ! Vous avez forcé la tueuse à agir ! Sans vous Goralski et Kurt seraient encore en vie ! Mais on dirait que d'être responsable de la mort de deux personnes ne vous empêche pas de rester un abruti de première!"

Darren Stucker resta au sol ne sachant pas quoi dire devant les regards accusateurs de ses collègues.

- "Vous ne méritez même pas l'insigne que vous portez!" Poursuivit Rooke. "Vous me dégoutez!"

Sans attendre qu'il se relève, le journaliste s'éloigna et disparut en entrant dans la cage d'escalier.

-"J'vais aller l'arrêter cet enfoiré!" Se réveilla enfin Darren. "Non mais, vous avez vu ce qu'il m'a fait?"  
>-"Fait quoi?" Rétorqua Beckett. "Je n'ai rien vu... Et toi, Espo' ?"<br>-"Vu quoi?" Fit innocemment le latino. "T'as vu quelque chose, Ryan ?"  
>-"De ?"<p>

Voyant leurs réactions, Stucker préféra ne pas s'éterniser. Sans demander son reste il récupéra son téléphone et quitta le troisième étage.

Alors que les trois lieutenants se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Castle, le téléphone d'Esposito se mit à sonner. Après quelques secondes de conversations il se tourna vers ses amis.

-"C'était le 12ème. Valentin est toujours dans nos locaux..."  
>-"Pourquoi il y est encore ? On a rien contre lui, il aurait pu partir..."<br>-"Il dit qu'il refuse de quitter les lieux tant qu'on lui a pas dit que sa sœur était hors d'état de nuire."  
>-"Ça pourrait être l'occasion de connaitre l'endroit où elle aurait pu se cacher." Fit Ryan.<br>-"Possible mais s'il sait qu'elle s'est échappée, il ne dira plus rien." Précisa Beckett.  
>-"Pourquoi ?"<br>-"Ça fait des années qu'il vit dans la peur de sa sœur, lui dire qu'elle est toujours en liberté ça signifierait pour lui qu'il ne doit plus rien nous dire. Il penserait avoir encore une chance de se racheter auprès d'elle. Il nous a parlé parce qu'il pensait qu'on aurait Louise... Là, il arrêterait de nous parler. Pire, il pourrait partir. On n'a rien pour le retenir..."  
>-"Sauf qu'on ignore où elle est... Et pour le moment, Valentin à l'air d'ignorer qu'elle nous a échappé." Ajouta Esposito.<br>-"C'est peut-être notre chance." Fit Beckett. "Tant qu'il ignore qu'elle est toujours en liberté, on peut peut-être en apprendre plus sur elle. Savoir où elle a bien pu se réfugier..."  
>-"Si on est censé l'avoir attrapé, il va se demander pourquoi on continue de lui poser des questions, non ?" Se questionna Ryan.<br>-"Non pas forcément." Intervint Esposito. "Kate a raison. On peut lui dire qu'il nous manque des preuves directes pour pouvoir l'inculper. Qu'elle pourrait avoir une cachette quelque part..."  
>-"Il n'est quand même pas aussi bête..." Fit l'Irlandais, perplexe.<br>-"Il est effrayé et il est notre unique chance pour retrouver Louise avant qu'elle n'essaie une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à Rick. On ne peut pas se permettre de rien faire..." Termina Kate.

D'un mouvement de la tête parfaitement coordonné, Ryan et Esposito acquiescèrent. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>12ème District, New-York.<strong>_

La fine équipe venait de passer les portes de l'ascenseur quand Valentin leur sauta presque littéralement dessus.

- "Vous l'avez?" Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir à Beckett.

Voyant qu'elle se figea, Esposito répondit :

- "Oui, ce sont les collègues qui sont avec elle."  
>-"Pourquoi ?"<br>-"Elle ne s'est pas laissée interpeler. Par précaution, elle a été conduite à l'hôpital pour un check-up."

Valentin les regardait à tour de rôle en essayant de déceler plus d'information.

-"Mais vous l'avez, n'est-ce pas ?"  
>-"Oui, pas de soucis là dessus." Ajouta Ryan en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'éloigner de Kate. L'inspecteur en profita pour conduire Valentin dans la salle d'interrogatoire, prétextant vouloir en savoir plus sur Louise, pour être prête quand elle serait amené au poste de police pour y être questionnée.<p>

Kate et Javier les virent disparaitre derrière la porte.

-"Tu veux t'en occuper?" Fit le latino en montrant la salle d'interrogatoire d'un mouvement de tête.

Le lieutenant posait son regard entre Esposito et la porte, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Devait-elle vraiment se charger de ça? En avait-elle la force? La moindre erreur et Valentin comprendrait qu'ils ne détenaient pas Louise.

-"Non." Fut la seule réponse logique qui lui vint. "Je ne peux pas."  
>-"Okay... On va la coincer, Kate. T'en fais pas... Un collègue certifie l'avoir touchée quand elle s'est enfuie de l'hôpital. Elle doit bien avoir un endroit pour se terrer... Elle n'ira pas bien loin..."<p>

Esposito disparu rapidement dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Quand il entra, il trouva Valentin un peu plus détendu qu'à leur premier entretient. Il semblait vraiment croire en leur version.

- "Que voulez-vous savoir sur ma sœur?" Demanda-t-il à Esposito alors qu'il n'était pas encore installé.  
>-"Les preuves directes contre elle manquent..." Poursuivit Ryan.<br>-"Comment ça, les preuves manquent? Vous avez trouvé l'autel qu'elle a érigé pour cet écrivain, son dossier à l'hôpital a bien dû vu aider? Elle est siphonnée, y a pas de doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut en plus ?"  
>-"On a besoin de plus de détails sur elle. Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire pourrait lui ajouter quelques années de prison. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle sorte au bout de 5 ans pour bonne conduite, non ?"<p>

A cette pensée, un frisson le parcourut.

-"Non! Tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Allez-y, demandez!"  
>-"Vous avez dit qu'elle n'était pas toujours chez vous... On aimerait savoir si elle avait un autre endroit où aller ?"<p>

De l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, après avoir longuement hésité pour assister à l'interrogatoire, Kate avait fini par entrer. Bien droite, les bras croisés, elle regardait ses collègues. Le technicien qui enregistrait tout ce qui se disait l'avait saluée en entrant d'un air compatissant, pensant imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel le lieutenant était.

Elle regarda Valentin de longues, très longues minutes, et plus le temps défilait plus elle pensait au fond d'elle qu'il allait découvrir que la police lui mentait. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne réalise que sa sœur était toujours en liberté quelque part. "Il n'est pas stupide, juste effrayé." Se disait-elle.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Sa place n'était pas ici mais auprès de Rick. En y pensant sa respiration s'accéléra.

Ce qu'elle craignait finit par arriver. Valentin n'avait pas mis plus de 10 minutes à comprendre que la police n'avait pas réussi à attraper Louise. Qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital - bien vivante - en train de subir des examens suite à une interpellation musclée. Plus les questions se faisaient précises et insistantes sur un endroit où elle aurait pu trouver refuge, plus il lui était évident qu'on lui mentait. La peur lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il recommençait à avoir.

- " Vous avez dit que vous mettriez un terme à mon cauchemar ! " Hurla-t-il, en se redressant violement. Faisant ainsi tomber la chaise à la renverse.  
>- " Est-ce que vous savez où elle pourrait se cacher ? " Insista Ryan.<br>- " Je vous avais dit qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait… Toujours…"  
>- " Valentin ? » Intervint Esposito en frappant de sa paume la table.<br>- " Je veux partir ! "  
>- "Valentin!"<br>- "Non! Je peux peut-être... Elle peut... Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici, je n'ai rien fait !"

Il avait raison et Beckett le savait. Résignée, elle détourna son regard de ce frère trop longtemps sous l'emprise d'une sœur malade, violente et qui s'était avérée être une criminelle habile et prête à tout.

- " Je vous ai fait confiance, inspecteurs… " Lâcha l'homme, amer, avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire en claquant la porte.

Beckett était sortie de la salle pour voir la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider quitter le commissariat. Elle soupira et comme guidée contre sa volonté, elle se posa à son bureau. Un pincement au cœur la tirailla quand elle vit la chaise de Rick vide. Et cette menace qui pesait sur lui se précisant quand elle pensait à Louise, toujours libre et plus que jamais déterminée à remporter la partie. Elle réfugia ensuite sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, refoulant quelques larmes au passage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer sur son lieu de travail, même si personne ne lui en aurait voulu.

" On va lui coller aux basques ! " Fit Esposito déterminé, Ryan le suivant comme son ombre. " Avec un peu de chance, il va nous conduire à elle. "

Pour seule réponse elle feint un petit sourire. Prendre en filature Valentin était leur seule piste…

Elle se laissa aller quelques instants en croisant ses bras et les posa sur son bureau, sa tête vint rejoindre rapidement cet oreiller improvisé. Pendant un instant elle se coupa complètement de la réalité, s'imaginant quelque part. Partout sauf ici. Auprès de Rick, blottie dans ses bras en savourant juste le fait d'être avec lui, réchauffés par les rayons du soleil qui venaient caresser leur visage...

Quand son téléphone se mit à danser dans la poche de sa veste, elle sursauta. Maladroitement elle le sortit de sa cachette et quand elle vit le nom s'afficher, tout son corps se paralysa, ne laissant la place qu'à la peur. Elle déglutit difficilement et prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre ;

- " Oui Martha?…" Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "...J'arrive tout de suite."

Sans perdre un seul instant, elle attrapa au vol ses affaires et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur manquant de bousculer un collègue qui en sortait. 

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au Lenox Hill…<p>

Martha ouvrit doucement la porte, un chocolat chaud dans l'une de ses mains. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur son fils, faisant un avec les machines qui le maintenaient en vie.  
>Elle vit ensuite Alexis qui s'était endormie, la tête posée sur le matelas et l'une de ses mains dans celle de son père.<p>

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle laissa le gobelet de chocolat sur la petite table.

Elle prit place ensuite un peu plus loin, sur l'un des fauteuils dans le coin de la chambre. Après quelques instants à lutter, la fatigue finit par avoir raison d'elle. A son tour, elle s'endormit. 

* * *

><p>La jeune fille se réveillait doucement tout en sentant quelque chose comprimer son cœur, sans même réellement savoir pourquoi, des larmes commencèrent à noyez ses yeux. Puis elle entendit ce qui semblait être une radio provenant du couloir, le présentateur semblait perturbé...<p>

_" Concernant l'affaire du Old Haunt nous apprenons à l'instant la mort de Richard Castle. Rappelez-vous, lui et l'inspecteur Beckett ont été sauvagement agressés au sein même du bar... La police est actuellement à la recherche de Louise Thompkins. Selon des témoins, elle se serait introduite dans l'hôpital, aurait tué Richard Castle et un autre policier avant de blesser un agent de la sécurité qui tentait de l'empêcher de s'enfuir... Elle est armée et dangereuse..."_

- "Papa!" Tenta d'hurler la jeune fille sans qu'aucun son ne puisse quitter le fond de sa gorge. Sa respiration était haletante et son regard semblait perdu.

Paniquée, elle balaya la chambre tel un radar, à la recherche d'un repère. Elle vit sa grand-mère dormir puis elle reposa son regard sur son père. Il était toujours à la même place, le bip continuel de l'électrocardiogramme donnait encore le tempo ce qui la rassura.

- "Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar..." Se répétait-elle sans arrêt comme pour se rassurer. Elle serra un peu plus la main de son père, cherchant probablement à le rappeler à ses côtés. "Papa..." Souffla-t-elle, désespérée à la vue de cette main qui ne bougeait plus depuis trop longtemps.

Il paraissait si paisible.

- "C'est rien, c'était un cauchemar, c'est tout..." Répéta machinalement Alexis. "Juste un cauchemar..."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se réinstaller dans le fauteuil, elle crut sentir la main de son père bouger légèrement.

- "Papa?"

Elle fixait avec insistance sa main, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être était-ce juste un spasme ?

- "Papa, allez..." Supplia la jeune fille.

Elle le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux. Le brouillard dans lequel il était commençait peu-à-peu à s'estomper.

Il plissa les yeux de soulagement en voyant sa fille se tenir à ses côtés. Machinalement il lui serra un peu plus la main. Un sourire se vissa alors sur son visage comme réponse, rapidement contrasté par les quelques larmes qui terminèrent leur course sur ses joues.

- « Papa. » Fit-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste.

L'angoisse dans laquelle elle était enfermée laissa enfin sa place au soulagement. Elle se sentit revivre.

- « Grand-mère. Papa est réveillé. »

Ce dernier mot extirpa Martha de son sommeil. Aussitôt elle se leva, cette nouvelle venait d'illuminer son visage. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa immédiatement l'une de ses mains sur le front de son fils.

- « Richard… »

Il la regarda à son tour puis gagné par la fatigue ses yeux se refermèrent. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelque part à New-York.<strong>_

Le taxi qu'ils avaient pris en filature s'arrêta devant un entrepôt qui se situait prêt des docks. Ils virent Valentin en sortir rapidement et lancer en toute hâte quelques billets au chauffeur puis il disparut dans le bâtiment. Ryan et Esposito restèrent à bonne distance et dans leur véhicule. Ils espéraient toujours que Valentin allait les conduire jusqu'à sa sœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard qui parurent une éternité aux inspecteurs, Valentin en ressortit et resta quelques secondes planté devant la grande porte tout rongeant ses ongles.

Soudain, il se retourna. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Au lieu de rentrer dans le bâtiment, il s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle jouxtant la bâtisse forçant les inspecteurs à quitter le siège plus ou moins confortable de la Crown Victoria pour poursuivre cette filature à pied.

En arrivant dans la petite ruelle, Valentin avait déjà disparu. Ryan et Esposito accélérèrent le mouvement, pensant qu'ils avaient été repérés et qu'il s'était mis à courir pour leur échapper.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la ruelle. En arrivant au bout, ils virent sur leur gauche, un imposant hangar un peu plus loin, l'immense porte métallique rouillée était ouverte mais ils n'arrivaient pas à voir l'intérieur. Aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, leur main sur la crosse de leur Glock.

En arrivant à une dizaine de mètres, ils entendirent du bruit mais ils n'arrivaient pas à en déterminer exactement la cause.

Ils finirent par s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du hangar. Tout en dégainant leur arme ils sortirent une lampe torche pour espérer y voir un peu plus clair. L'endroit était complètement abandonné. Sur le sol jonchaient des morceaux de carton et de ferraille. Quelques seringues abandonnées leur signifiaient que cet endroit servait probablement de repaire pour des drogués.

Cette fois-ci, les gars entendirent des voix. Deux personnes exactement. Un homme et une femme. Ils se disputaient...  
>Pour se faire plus discret, Ryan éteignit sa lampe-torche, rapidement copié par Esposito.<p>

Puis plus rien. Ils pensaient avoir été découverts.  
>Le silence reprit sa place.<p>

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent presque au bout de l'entrepôt laissé à l'abandon, deux bruits secs se firent entendre. Ryan pensa immédiatement à des portières d'un véhicule. Il fit signe à son collègue de s'éloigner un peu, au cas où ils seraient prit pour cible par une voiture folle.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante les éblouit les forçant à détourner leur regard. Puis le bruit des pneus dérapant sur le béton. Les deux inspecteurs eurent juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter d'être percutés.  
>Esposito fit le premier à se redresser, il se lança à la poursuite de la voiture, il espérait ainsi voir les occupants. Ryan le suivit rapidement.<p>

Javier put rattraper le véhicule grâce à la mauvaise anticipation du conducteur pour prendre un virage. Il avait été obligé de freiner pour pouvoir négocier un virage et remonter la petite ruelle que les inspecteurs avaient empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ne pouvant pas espérer mieux et n'allant pas aussi vite qu'une voiture, Esposito et Ryan finirent par abandonner la poursuite, épuisés.

- "C'est pas vrai !" Hurla Esposito en tapant violement sur une benne à ordure qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à côté de lui.  
>- "T'as pu voir le conducteur?" Demanda, essoufflé l'Irlandais.<p>

D'un signe de la tête, Esposito lui fit comprendre que oui. Il prit encore quelques bonnes bouffées d'air pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

-"C'est Louise... Valentin était avec elle!" Finit-il par dire. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lenox Hill, New York.<strong>_

Kate venait à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur et de fouler le sol du couloir du 3ème étage qu'Alexis se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, un immense sourire vissé sur son visage.

-"Papa est réveillé!"

Plus loin, Martha était en train de parler au docteur Redshaw, l'actrice de Broadway semblait enfin respirer. Kate voyait enfin la sortit du tunnel dans lequel elle était enfermée. Enfin, son cauchemar prenait fin.

- "Kate..." fit Martha en voyant Beckett s'approcher au côté d'Alexis. "Richard est réveillé." Le dire une nouvelle fois avait comme un effet libérateur.

Le regard de Kate se porta alors vers le médecin et le sourire que Megan affichait lui confirmait qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Elle soupira de soulagement et sans plus attendre le lieutenant entra dans la chambre.

Elle vit l'absence du tube d'intubation. En la voyant entrer, Castle se mit à sourire lui aussi.

-"Kate..." Fit-il, la voix un peu faible.

Tout en tirant la grimace il essaya de se redresser mais il était encore trop tôt pour espérer se tenir assis et espérer que la douleur se taise. Il se résolut à rester allongé pour le moment.

En arrivant à ses côtés, Kate ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme de soulagement. Avant de lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle captura ses lèvres dans les siennes tout en caressant sa joue de sa main droite.

Après quelques secondes, elle finit par le laisser respirer puis elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit.

- "J'ai cru..." Commença Castle avant de s'éclaircir la voix. "J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait..." Les yeux noyés par quelques larmes il poursuivit. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était débarrassée de toi."

Pour le rassurer, elle emprisonna sa main dans les siennes.

- "Je suis là, Rick."

Honteux, Rick détourna ses yeux de sa muse.

-"Je suis désolée, Kate. C'est de ma faute." finit-il par admettre.  
>-"C'est ce que tu penses?" Demanda-t-elle.<br>-"Pour moi elle était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais j'aurais dû te parler d'elle..."  
>-"C'est pas grave."<br>-"Si, ça l'est..."

Kate se souvint alors des dernières paroles de Rick avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Ces mots revenaient la hanter encore et encore : _"Kate… Je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça... Kate..."_ A chaque fois qu'elle s'en souvenait, c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard droit dans le cœur.

-"Rick... Quand on était au Old Haunt... Tu... Tu m'as supplié de ne pas tirer... Tu t'en souviens ?"  
>-"C'est comme ça qu'elle voulait que je l'appelle."<p>

Elle fut surprise de savoir qu'il avait gardé les souvenirs de cette soirée.

-"Tu te rappelle de tout?"  
>-"Tout. Dans les moindres détails..." Concéda-t-il. "Pourquoi... Pas toi ?"<p>

Une autre larme vint alors parcourir les joues du lieutenant. Castle s'empressa de la faire disparaitre avec son pouce.

-"J'ai raté tant de trucs que ça ?"

Elle acquiesça en secouant la tête.

Kate lui fit alors un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'accusation de viol portée à son égard, rapidement abandonnée par la thèse qu'elle avait essayé de se débarrasser de lui, lassé de l'avoir dans ses bottes et son arrestation.

-"Je suis désolé, Kate." Fit-il sincèrement.

A son tour, il partagea en détail ses souvenirs de cette nuit là pour qu'elle puisse de son côté recoller les morceaux. Il lui avait détaillé sa dispute avec Louise avant que tout ne dégénère. Elle lui avait demandé de partir avec elle, de quitter New-York pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensembles. Il avait tenté de la raisonner mais quand il s'était aperçu qu'il n'arrivait à rien il avait essayé d'être honnête. Résultat, elle avait sorti une arme et lui avait tiré dessus une fois...

Ensemble ils purent recoller les morceaux.

Louise avait tout prévu. S'il refusait de partir avec elle, elle allait le lui faire regretter. Elle s'était donc introduite chez Beckett pour lui ressembler le plus possible, connaitre un peu plus de sa vie pour parfaire la ressemblance avec le genre de femme que Castle aimait. C'est ainsi qu'elle était tombée sur l'arme de service du lieutenant.  
>Kate comprit alors pourquoi elle avait retourné le cadre où figuraient ses parents. Elle avait tué les siens, c'était logique maintenant.<p>

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient tout dit de ces évènements, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant d'être interrompus par Alexis et Martha qui entrèrent...

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Ryan et Esposito.

Enfin, ils étaient de nouveaux au complet. 

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre, Alexis s'était endormie sur l'un des fauteuils, Kate allait suivre le même chemin tandis que Castle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Esposito lui venait de dégainer son téléphone et faisait une partie d'Angry Birds avec la ferme intention de battre le record de l'écrivain. Il fut d'ailleurs stoppé dans sa partie par un appel du central. Pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde, il sortit de la chambre, sous le regard amusé de Ryan en reconnaissant la musique.

- "Esposito?"  
>-"Inspecteur, je suis l'officier Grant. Un accident vient d'avoir lieux à l'entré du Holland Tunnel. La Sedan noire que vous recherchiez est impliquée."<p>

Subitement intéressé par la conversation, le latino s'éloigna un peu plus de la chambre en marchant tranquillement.

- "Et les occupants ?"  
>- "Louise et Valentin Thompkins ont été tués. Leur véhicule a fait une embardée avant d'entrer dans le tunnel. La conductrice à perdu le contrôle et la voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser."<br>- "Un accident?"  
>- "Non inspecteur. Je suis le premier arrivé sur les lieux. Monsieur Thompkins était encore en vie. Avant de sombrer, il m'a dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il était libre maintenant. Mais j'ignore le sens."<br>- "C'est ce qu'il a dit?" Fit-il surprit.  
>- "Oui. J'ai pu rapidement visionner les caméras de surveillance. Elles montrent Valentin se saisir du volant et précipiter le véhicule contre le mur."<br>- "Ok. Merci officier Grant."  
>- "Je suppose que vous voulez voir ça vous même ?" Demanda poliment l'uniforme. "Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes à l'origine de l'avis de recherche..."<br>- "Non, pas la peine officier. Vous semblez maitriser la situation. Merci de m'avoir appelé."  
>- "Y a pas de quoi."<p>

Javier raccrocha son téléphone. Quand il entra dans la chambre tout le monde était réveillé, à l'évidence il n'avait pas été aussi discret que ça pour quitter la chambre. Il afficha un grand sourire pour tenter de s'excuser de les avoir réveillés.

-"Pense à changer la sonnerie de ton téléphone, Espo'." Lui lança Castle. "_Sexy and I Know It_... Sérieux ?" Plaisanta l'écrivain avant de tressauter à cause de la douleur qui était encore bien présente. "Ah bordel, faut pas que je rigole, ça fait mal."  
>-"Ça t'apprendra de te moquer." Rétorqua-t-il, faisant mine d'être vexé.<p>

Tous se mirent à rigoler.

-"Qui c'était ?" Finit par demander Beckett.  
>-"Un uniforme. Louise et Valentin sont morts. Valentin a précipité la voiture contre un mur à l'entrée du Holland Tunnel. Valentin a dit à l'officier Grant, qu'il était libre à présent."<p>

Un petit silence s'installa furtivement.

-"C'est ce qu'il voulait... Etre libre. Il voulait que son cauchemar s'arrête." Fit-elle presque attristée d'apprendre la mort de Valentin. Il était une victime lui aussi.  
>-"Ouais... Et on dirait qu'il a réussit." Ajouta Ryan.<br>- "Hey..." Protesta Castle. "Attendez, c'est qui Valentin ?"

Kate le dévisagea.

-"Je t'expliquerai tout ça mais pas maintenant, d'accord ?"  
>-"Ok." Répondit l'écrivain. "Tu as raison, y a bien plus urgent..."<br>- "Comme quoi ?" Demanda Alexis.  
>- "Bah... Etant donné que c'est une question de vie ou de mort... Faut vite trouver une autre sonnerie pour Javier." Lança Castle sur un ton moqueur devant les regards amusés de ses amis.<p>

Esposito fit mine de faire la moue même s'il ne put cacher un sourire bien longtemps. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques jours plus tard...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loft de Castle.<strong>_

Il était trois heures du matin et pourtant Castle était debout, se servant un verre de whisky. Il avait beau essayer de le nier devant ses amis où devant la femme qu'il aimait mais ce qu'il avait traversé le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre... Se l'admettre. Il en faisait des cauchemars et n'arrivait plus vraiment à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Bénissant même quand il arrivait à dormir plus de cinq heures d'affilées. Il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, se répétant sans cesse que tout allait bien, que ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas grand chose et qu'il pouvait y faire face.

Il avala pratiquement cul sec son verre puis il abandonna son verre sur le comptoir. Il sentit alors l'une de ses mains trembler. Il soupira. Il se voyait de plus en plus lâcher prise face à la peur et les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient. Comment lui, le Maître du Macabre, pouvait-il laisser la peur prendre le contrôle?

Il s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher quand il vit Kate arriver dans le salon.

- "Désolé si je t'ai réveillé."  
>- "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Rick." Dit-elle tout en l'enlaçant. "C'est à cause d'un cauchemar, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète.<p>

Gêné par la question, et honteux de devoir donner une réponse, il s'éloigna de Beckett faisant toujours comme ci tout allait bien. Mais elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien remarqué son absence dans le lit, les verres qui au départ n'était que de l'eau pour rapidement se transformer en whisky.

- "Non, j'ai juste… Je me suis juste réveillé… C'est rien."  
>- "Rick… Tu peux me dire la vérité. Est-ce que ça va, toi ?"<br>- "Ouais… Ça va, Kate. Je vais bien."

Kate posa sa main sur son front, elle ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça : faisant semblant que tout allait bien alors qu'il avait vraiment été affecté par ce qui lui était arrivé. Difficile de gérer les conséquences d'une violente agression.  
>Elle le regarda s'éloigner pour retourner dans la chambre.<p>

- "Rick ! Attends. "

Il se retourna.

- "Je… Je vais bien Kate. Je t'assure !" Il feint un sourire.  
>- "Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Rick. Je le vois et tu essaies de t'en convaincre par la même occasion !"<br>- "Kate, je t'en prie… Non."

Elle s'avança vers lui calmement.

- "Ce qui nous ait arrivé… Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas rien Rick. Tu fais des cauchemars, tu te réveilles la nuit en sueur. Tu vas dans la cuisine pour boire un verre, au début ce n'était que de l'eau et maintenant, du Whisky… Tu ne vas pas bien, Rick. Parle-moi."  
>- "Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"<br>- "La vérité."

Il soupira. Il la lui devait bien. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et s'élança sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux.

- "J'ai peur Kate…"  
>- "Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, Rick. C'est normal d'avoir peur. "<br>- "Non Kate. Toi… Toi tu n'as pas peur…"

Le lieutenant posa ses mains sur le visage de Castle. Elle voulait le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- " Rick… Regarde-moi… Ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais peur. J'ai eu peur aussi. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre..."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il finit enfin par la regarder dans les yeux.

- "Moi aussi… Moi aussi Kate..."

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement, chassant ensemble de leur mémoire les souvenirs de cette soirée au Old Haunt...


	11. Epilogue

**Ainsi se termine cette histoire :D**

**Merci lecteurs/lectrices et merci à Asil =) (Elle saura pourquoi :p)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>De l'Autre Côté<span> (The Other Side)**

**Epilogue**

_**Quelque part dans la banlieue New-Yorkaise.**_

Le taxi s'arrêta presque silencieusement devant une jolie petite maison.

-"J'en ai pour quelques minutes, vous pouvez m'attendre ?"  
>-"Aucun problème mais le compteur tourne." Répondit le chauffeur.<p>

Castle en descendit et même s'il pouvait aller d'un point A à un point B sans l'aide de personne, il n'était toujours pas prêt à courir le 100 mètres voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas encore repris du service au 12ème District.  
>Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et avant même qu'il ne puisse toquer, cette dernière s'ouvrit tout doucement ne produisant aucun bruit.<p>

- "Christian Rooke ?" Demanda l'écrivain.  
>- "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, monsieur Castle ?"<p>

Surpris, ses sourcils vinrent se fixer un peu plus haut.

-"Non pas que je ne suis pas content de vous parler, hein... Mais..."  
>-"Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous chuchotez?" Fit-il, étonné.<p>

Rooke s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-"Parce que vous ne connaissez pas ma femme..." Discrètement il se retourna, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la maison pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas déjà derrière lui et enchaina. "Si elle vous voit ici, soit elle va faire la fan complètement hystérique, soit elle va faire une attaque... Ou les deux mais l'ordre est encore inconnu."

L'écrivain esquissa un petit sourire.

-"A ce point?"  
>-"Oh oui..." Dit-il en soupirant.<p>

Rick plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir 200 dollars.

-"J'ai entendu dire que d'aider mes amis, et donc moi, vous avait couté cette somme. Alors je viens vous rembourser."  
>-"Cachez ça!" Fit-il rapidement tout en bondissant sur la main de Castle pour dissimuler les billets. "Si vous me les rendez, ma femme va me tuer. Et entre vous et moi, j'aimerais bien encore vivre quelques années de plus sur cette..."<p>

Avant qu'il en puisse continuer, ils entendirent un petit craquement provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Avec un habile coup de pied, Rooke ouvrit la porte en grand. Ils regardèrent dans la direction du bruit quand ils la virent là, plantée au milieu du couloir donnant sur la porte d'entrée, les bras le long de son corps, les yeux rivés sur Castle, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pendant d'interminables secondes, quand enfin :

- "Oh... Mon... Dieu... Pincez-moi, je suis en train de rêver! C'est pas possible!"

Discrètement, Rooke aida Castle à cacher les billets.

- "Madame." Salua poliment Castle.  
>- "Madame ?" Répéta-t-elle bêtement. "Qu'il est chou... Mais appelez moi..."<br>- "Pas Nikki, j'vous en prie..." Fit Castle, appréhendant déjà la réponse. "Ça ferait de trop, Rooke, et Nikki... Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi que je puisse me sauver rapidement. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre. "

Elle se mit à rigoler.

- "Non. Moi c'est Amy. Malgré ce que mon mari a pu vous raconter, je ne suis pas hystérique. Enfin, je sais me contrôler..."  
>- "Vous me rassurez."<br>- "Je vous en prie, entrez. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous allez mieux."  
>- "Merci." Fit Castle tout en entrant dans le salon.<br>- "Pourquoi diable êtes vous venu vous perdre en banlieue, monsieur Castle ?"

A cette question, Rooke se figea et fixa étrangement l'écrivain. Espérant pouvoir lui dicter la réponse par télépathie.

- "Je me disais..." Commença-t-il tout en regardant à son tour le journaliste. "...Qu'il était plus que normal de venir remercier en personne les personnes qui ont aidé mes amis et moi même."  
>- "Dans votre état, vous n'auriez pas du vous risquer à vous déplacer en personne." Fit-elle, alors qu'elle lui proposa de s'installer sur le canapé. Castle refusa poliment, il n'allait pas s'éterniser de toute façon.<br>- "J'avais aussi quelque chose à vous remettre..." Cette fois-ci, il farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit deux petits cartons d'invitation. "Demain soir, il y a une soirée privée au Old Haunt et j'aimerais vous inviter pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait lors des derniers évènements."

Le visage de Miss Rooke se mit à briller de mille feux. Tel Abu quand il découvre une montage de pièces d'or.

- "C'est gentil. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire." Fit Christian un peu gêné. Aussitôt sa femme lui donna un coup de coude.  
>- "C'est très aimable en effet." Poursuivit Amy. "Est-ce que je pourrais abuser de votre temps ?"<br>- "Tant que c'est de mon temps." Ajouta Castle en souriant.

Ses interlocuteurs se mirent à rigoler.

- "Allez-y, je vous écoute."  
>- "Serait-il possible que vous me dédicaciez mon exemplaire de Heat Rises ?" Demanda-t-elle, les joues soudainement d'un rouge éclatant.<br>- "Avec plaisir."

Après cette petite tâche effectuée, Castle prit congé et disparut dans le taxi. Il ne put dont pas entendre les cris de joie d'Amy qui prit soudainement le terrain autour de sa maison comme piste d'endurance.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, dans un cimetière New-Yorkais.<p>

Castle s'approcha d'une des tombes, le nom de Ed Goralski figurait sur l'épitaphe. En hommage il déposa un bouquet de fleurs et se recueillit quelques instants.

- "Vous savez qu'il vous adorerait." Fit un homme derrière lui. "C'est l'inspecteur Esposito qui m'a dit ça de vous."

En se retournant Castle reconnut l'inspecteur Angiano, se tenant fermement debout avec l'aide d'une canne.

- "Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt." S'excusa Castle.  
>- "C'est pas grave. Ed n'allait pas changer de place pour vous faire une blague de toute façon. Puis peu importe où il est, il doit être en train de se foutre de ma gueule à cause de ma guibolle de pétée." Lança l'inspecteur en se marrant.<br>- "On m'a raconté ce qu'il avait fait pour Kate et la façon dont il a été tué. J'en suis désolé."  
>- "Ouais... C'est malheureux, mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez poignardé. Croyez-moi, il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Ed disait toujours qu'il voulait mourir en service et non chez lui, tout seul comme un con avec une bouteille à la main devant un feuilleton à la con. C'est pas la mort qu'il aurait voulu et c'est pas celle que je veux."<p>

Castle sourit.

- "Ça va votre jambe ?"  
>- "Oh ouais... J'en ai encore pour 3 mois de rééducation mais le terrain n'est pas fini pour moi."<br>- "Heureux de l'apprendre."  
>- "Hey... Vous savez que vous me devez un costard ?"<br>- "Comment ça ?"  
>- "Quand on m'a renversé, j'avais ce putain de costard blanc que je vénérais comme ma propre mère. Il m'a couté les yeux de la tête cet enfoiré..."<p>

Angiano décela une petite once de moquerie dans la tête que tirait Castle.

- "Hey, déconnez pas. J'y tenais moi à ce truc."  
>- "Dans ce cas. Il est normal que je vous le rembourse."<br>- "Nan vous déconnez ? Je plaisantais hein?"  
>- "Pas moi." Rétorqua Castle. "Venez demain soir au Old Haunt et je vous rembourserai ce qu'il vous a coûté."<p>

Il lui donna une invitation.

- "Au Old Haunt ? Sérieux ? J'aurai pensé que vous l'auriez vendu avec ce qu'il vous était arrivé là dedans."  
>- "Et dire à dieu à mon salon privé après le passage secret ? Jamais de la vie."<br>- "Y a un passage secret ?"  
>- "Ouais." Répondit Castle, fier.<br>- "Putain, cool... Ok, je viendrai demain, avec plaisir."

Les deux hommes se saluèrent puis Castle remonta dans le taxi.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, l'écrivain s'était aussi rendu dans un autre cimetière où il avait déposé un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de Kurt Bogert. Il avait mit un point d'honneur à saluer les personnes qui l'avait aidé d'une façon où d'une autre. Il se disait qu'il leur devait bien ça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Old Haunt, New-York.<strong>_

Alors que les invités profitaient du bar et savouraient le retour de Castle à la vie 'active', les deux principaux intéressés s'étaient éclipsés dans le sous-bassement. Là où Castle avait son bureau et là aussi où l'accès à un passage secret avait été découvert.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer, Rick ?"  
>- "Ça... C'est une surprise."<p>

Il invita Kate à passer la première puis quand elle le dépassa il la retint en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

- "Maintenant, ferme les yeux, Kate."  
>- "Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?"<br>- "Allez..." Pressa l'écrivain.  
>- "D'accord."<p>

Elle finit par fermer les yeux.

- "Laisse-moi te guider maintenant. T'en fais pas, la déco a été refaite, il n'y a aucun obstacle, je te le promets."

Après quelques mètres à avancer dans des couloirs, Kate, guidée par Castle, arriva enfin à destination. La salle où ils avaient trouvé quelques années plutôt des bouteilles de Whisky avait été refaite. Cela ressemblait à un salon. Un billard trônait au centre de la pièce, encerclé par un canapé en cuir et un bar privé. Sur l'un des murs, un écran plasma était accroché, entouré par deux tableaux représentant Time Square et Central Park en noir et blanc.

- "Rick ?"  
>- "Un peu de patience."<p>

Il la poussa délicatement jusqu'à arriver à un mur où trônait un cadre.

- "Voilà. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Kate."

En voyant ce qu'il se trouvait dans le cadre, elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

- "Rick... Je..."

Castle passa son bras autour de Kate.

- "C'est grâce à ce gilet par balle qu'on a cette chance aujourd'hui. Il m'a sauvé la vie."  
>- "Ouais, parce que je t'ai dit d'en mettre un aussi." Précisa Beckett.<br>- "C'est vrai."

Castle posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Kate et plongea son regard dans celui de sa muse.

- "Merci." Dit-il sincèrement.  
>- "Toujours, Rick."<p>

**The End.**


End file.
